Familjen Riddle
by Lady Miya
Summary: Har ni undrat hur Voldemort skulle vara om han blev make och pappa? Självklart har ni det. Nu behöver ni inte undra längre!Fortsättning på Ett Giftermål att dö för. HGTRLV. DHSpolier!
1. Chapter 1

Förord. Läs innan ni börjar med berättelsen!

Den här berättelsen är en fortsättning på "Ett giftermål att dö för" och det är bra om man har läst den berättelsen innan man läser den här.

Berättelsen innehåller sex/tortyr/våld/ångest/svordomar. JAG VANAR BARA OM DETTA EN GÅNG. LÄS INTE OM NI INTE KLARAR AV SÅDANA SCENER.

Jag äger inte rättigheterna till karaktärerna, och jag tjänar inte pengar på den här berättelsen.

Så, nu kan du börja läsa.

* * *

Kapitel 1

"Är du säker på att det här är en bra idé?"

Tom, mer känd som Lord Voldemort, Mörkrets Herre eller Du-vet-vem, suckade. "Vi har pratat om det här Hermione, de har fått brev från Hogwarts båda två nu och även om det har gått bra att undervisa Pandora ett år tror jag inte mina nerver klarar ett till… och det är synd om Leopold att alltid hamna utanför."

Hermione trummade med händerna på ratten. Det var mitt i natten och det duggregnade ute. De hade precis kommit över engelska kanalen och i baksätet låg deras två barn och sov.

Pandora hade fyllt tolv och Leopold skulle fylla elva om några dagar.

Det kändes konstigt att vara tillbaka i England. Inte minst för att hon hade vant sig att bara höra asiatiska språk runt omkring sig.

Hon hade blivit förvånad när tullaren hade pratat flytande engelska.

Dessutom gjorde vetskapen om att Tom fortfarande var efterlyst henne stirrig.

Hon kastade en blick på sin make som satt och såg ut genom rutan.

Han hade åldrats mycket de senaste tio åren. Hans hår hade blivit vitt och han hade fått rynkor, men han satt fortfarande rak i ryggen och ingen skulle våga se ner på honom bara för att han var äldre. Han rörde sig fortfarande som en kung och de numera mörkbruna ögonen kunde få vem som helst att börja gråta av rädsla.

Han var helt oigenkännlig från den man hon hade gift sig med, men nu älskade hon honom.

Som om han hade sett hennes tankar vände han blicken mot henne och log.

Man skulle inte kunna kalla honom en snäll man, men han var en riktig ängel i jämförelse med sitt alter ego.

Förutom i sängen. Men det var en helt annan sak.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade hon.

"Jag har bokat rum i Sussex på Spread Eagle Hotel," sa han.

"Du skämmer bort oss," suckade hon.

Han log. "Vi är mångmiljonärer, mrs Riddle."

Hon log tillbaka. Efter att ha slutat i maffian hade Tom börjat intressera sig för aktier i mugglarvärlden. Och med stor tur och lite magi hade han gjort flera klipp. Det bästa hade varit när han sålde alla sina aktier i Amerika strax innan börskraschen 2009.

De fortsatte att köra genom det regniga engelska landskapet och kom tillslut fram till hotellet. Tom tog ut väskorna och Hermione väckte barnen.

"Är vi i England nu?" frågade Leo.

"Ja, älskling, vi ska bara gå in på hotellet så kan du sova sen."

Pandora såg sig misstroget omkring. "Jag sa ju att det skulle vara trist."

"Det är mitt i natten och det regnar, det kommer se bättre ut i morgon," lovade Hermione.

Tom kom tillbaka med en nyckel. "Vi har ett rum, kom nu."

Pandora och Leo följde efter men Hermione stod kvar och andades in luften.

Tom kom tillbaka ut och slog armarna om henne bakifrån.

"Du känner det också va?" frågade han lågt.

Hon nickade. "Vi är hemma."

-----

Nästa morgon vaknade Hermione av höga röster.

Hon öppnade ögonen "Tom! Lämna Pandora ifred!"

Skriken tystnade och dörren till hennes och Toms sovrum öppnades.

"Det var hon som började," muttrade Tom och satte sig bredvid henne på sängen.

"Och ibland känns det som jag har tre barn, vad bråkar ni om nu?"  
Pandora och Tom kom aldrig överens. De var för lika. Envisa, tjurskalliga, elaka, lömska, manipulerande… listan kunde göras lång.

"Hon vill inte börja skolan, men hon vill inte att jag ska undervisa henne heller. Hon tycker sig redan veta allt."

"Jag ska prata med henne," suckade Hermione och reste sig upp och gick mot badrummet. "Efter att jag har duschat."  
Tom höjde ögonbrynet. "Får jag följa med?"

"Jag sa att jag skulle duscha, inte bli nedsprutad."  
"Jag hjälper dig tvätta bort det," flinade han och följde efter henne in i badrummet och låste dörren bakom dem.

Det hade tagit ett tag för honom att lära sig det. Men när Pandora för fjärde gången kommit in när de hade sex i duschen och bara ignorerat dem och ställt sig för att borsta tänderna hade han lärt sig att låsa.

"Det får bli en snabbis, Tom, jag vill hinna träffa McGonagall och gå till Diagongränden idag."

"Visst, visst," sa han bara och putade in henne i duschen och satte på kranen och kysste henne grundligt.

När han släppte hennes mun var de båda redo. Det var märkligt hur två kroppar kunde känna varandra så väl som hennes och Toms gjorde. Tom visste precis var han skulle röra henne och hon visste alltid vad som gjorde honom styv.

Hon brukade reta honom med att lätt massera hans testiklar. Han blev galen varje gång. Fast på ett bra sätt.

Hon lyfte ena benet och lade det runt midjan på honom så att han lätt och smidigt kunde stöta in i henne. Han träffade hennes g-punkt direkt och hon skrek till.

Han kysste henne hårt och började snabbt röra sig in och ut ur henne.

Hermione glömde nästan bort att andas när den första orgasmen slog henne. När den andra kom rullade hennes ögon upp i huvudet och tillsammans med den tredje kom han också.

De sjönk ner på golvet tillsammans.

"Så…" flämtade han efter ett tag "Vad ska du säga till McGonagall?"

"Leo har ju redan fått sitt brev, men jag tänkte om de kunde sortera in Pandora också… hon behöver riktiga vänner."

"Vi borde ha låtit henne åka redan förra året."

"Varför gjorde vi inte det?"

Han suckade. "Jag trodde jag skulle kunna få henne att sköta sig, men det verkar inte som jag är rätt man för det."

"Nej, ni är för lika."

"Säg inte så…"

"Men det är sant."

Han kysste henne. "Hoppas hon får vänner nu när hon kommer till Hogwarts."

"Hoppas hon inte skrämmer ihjäl hela skolan, menar du?"

"Något sånt…"

Hermione reste sig ostadigt och tvättade av sig. För några år sedan hade hon klippt av sitt långa hår och nu hade hon så det räckte till axlarna. Hon hade dessutom förlängt förtrollningen som gjorde hennes hår platt.

Men tio år hade gjort så att även hon såg äldre ut. 32 år gammal hade även hon börjat få rynkor runt ögonen och munnen. Men hon brydde sig inte. Tom sa att hon var den vackraste kvinnan på jorden och det räckte för henne.

Hon borstade tänderna och lyssnade på när Tom gjorde sig i ordning och steg ur duschen.

"Någon speciell del av Storbritannien du vill bo i?" frågade han medan hon höll på att ta på sig rena underkläder.

"Bara inte huset är för stort, det är jobbigt att städa."

"Jag hjälper väl till att städa!"

Hon höjde ögonbrynen.

"Jag diskar…"

Hon fortsatte att se på honom.  
"Jag diskade på din födelsedag!"

"Du trollade bort tallrikarna."

"Jaja… men vi kan väl skaffa någon städerska då?"

"Vi får se vad du hittar för något. Kvalité framför kvantitet, Tom."

Han log. "Jag vet nog att du gillar båda…"  
"Tom!" utropade hon med ett skratt. "Tänker du bara på sex?"

"Nej, det är du som tänker på det om du tror att jag syftar på det."

"Du är omöjlig."

"Jag vet."

Hon knäppte sin skjorta och kysste honom. "Tar du med Leo när du ska titta på hus?"  
"Visst."

Hans svar var neutralt men Hermione visste att han var obekväm. Han hade aldrig kunnat umgås normalt med Leopold. Kanske var det för att han hade ångest för att han hade tänkt offra sin son, eller så var det för att han inte förstod sig på honom.

Pojken var sin fars motsats. Snäll, blyg och försiktig var ord som kunde beskriva Leo. Han kunde gråta om en fågel bröt nacken av att flyga in i en fönsterruta, om han drömde mardrömmar ropade han alltid på mamma och han låg mil efter sin intelligenta syster. Han var inte dum på något sätt, det tog bara lite längre tid för honom att förstå och han hade inte samma iskalla logiska och analytiska tänkande som Pandora ägde.

Men till utseendet var de lika. De hade samma mörkbruna hårfärg, samma långa smala figur. Pandora hade en gång klagat över att hon var helt platt, men Hermione hade förklarat att det hade hon också varit i Pandoras ålder och att kurvorna skulle komma med tiden.

I ögonen kunde man se deras skillnad. Leos ögon var öppna och känslofyllda medan Pandoras var kalla och beräknande och sällan visade vad hon kände.

Kort och gott kunde inte Tom förstå hur Leo fungerade. Leo hade fått alla de känslor och empati som Tom och Pandora saknade.

Hermione avbröts i sina tankar av att det knackade på dörren.

"Pappa! Sluta antasta mamma, jag måste på toa!"

Tom svor tyst och öppnade dörren för deras dotter. "Jag antastar aldrig din mor, hon ville det själv, men det har du inget med att göra."

Pandora lade armarna i kors "Åh, snälla. Jag tror de i receptionen hörde henne skrika."

Hermione rodnade. "Vi går, men skynda dig att klä på dig, Panda, vi ska vara på Hogwarts vid nio."

I Leos brev till Hogwarts hade det funnits en bifogande lapp där det stod att om de var intresserade av att sätta in sitt äldre barn på Hogwarts så skulle de ansöka om ett möte med rektor Minerva McGonagall. Om inte så kunde de strunta i det och skicka tillbaka ugglan utan något svar.

Lika lite som Pandora ville ha sin pappa som lärare ville Tom undervisa sin dotter, så han hade varit snabb med att säga att han ville ha in barnen på Hogwarts och dagen efter hade de fått en ny uggla med en tid.

"Jag vill inte börja på den där jävla skolan."

"Vad har jag sagt om svordomar under mitt tak, Pandora?" sa Tom i varnande röst.

Pandora räckte ut tungat åt honom och putade ut honom ur toaletten och låste dörren.

Tom muttrade något föga smickrande.

"Vågar jag säga att hon har lärt sig det av dig?" frågade hon.

"Nej."

Hermione log och började plocka ner lite saker i sin väska.

Några minuter senare var Pandora tillbaka i ett par svarta jeans och en mörkgrön tjock tröja.

Tom suckade. "Det är sommar, Pandora, du behöver inte så mycket kläder."

"Det är kallt här," fräste hon "Jag vill tillbaka till Indien."

"Skiter jag fullständigt i, du ska gå på Hogwarts och du ska lida precis som jag fick göra," sa Tom lugnt.

Hermione suckade. "Snälla, Pandora, kan du inte ge det en chans? De har ett jättestort bibliotek."

"Hur stort?" frågade flickan misstänksamt.

"Hundratusentals böcker, och alla handlar om magi."

Mot sin vilja verkade Pandora bli intresserad. "Okej då… men om det inte är bra så åker jag därifrån."  
"Visst, bara du ger det en chans så."  
Pandora suckade men nickade.

Hermione tog hennes hand. "Jag ska transferera oss till Hogsmed så var stilla."

"Jag vet hur det känns mamma," Pandora himlade med ögonen.

"Jag vet gumman," hon kysste Tom. "Inte för stort."

Han log bara retfullt och Hermione transfererade sig och sin dotter därifrån med en suck.

De landade en bit utanför Hogsmed och gick i rask takt upp mot slottet. Det var fortfarande molnigt, men ganska varmt. Hermione misstänkte att Pandora var väldigt varm, men hon sa inget. Pandora skulle nog lära sig att vädret kunde vara både underbart och jättehemskt i Storbritannien.

De fortsatte uppför backen tills de kom fram till de stora portarna.

Hermione knackade på och porten öppnade sig och en medelålders man i lång grå kappa och höga stövlar öppnade.

"Ja?" frågade han och synade dem.

"Jag är Hermione Riddle och jag ska träffa professor McGonagall," svarade Hermione. "Det här är min dotter Pandora."

Mannen log och släppte in dem. "Jag är nyckelväktare och egendomsförvaltare här, mitt namn är Liam Cann."

Hermione kände hur det högg till i hjärtat när hon följde efter den mörkblonde mannen den sista biten till slottet.

Där vid sjön hade hon, Harry och Ron suttit och vilat. Där nere låg Hagrids stuga, men han skulle aldrig mer bjuda dem på stenkakor.

Här hade Voldemort tagit makten och kidnappat henne för att gifta sig med henne.

Hon rös till. Då hade hon hatat honom. Hon hade varit rädd och förtvivlad och försökt ta livet av sig flera gånger.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Pandora tyst.

"Bara massa gamla minnen, älskling."

"Du ser ledsen ut?"

"Sorgliga minnen."

"Varför måste jag gå här om det bara är sorgliga minnen?"

Det fick Hermione att le. "Det är inte bara sorgliga minnen, de flesta är lyckliga."

Pandora suckade och de kom fram till slottet.

När de kom in såg Hermione noga på Pandora, men hon såg sig bara likgiltigt omkring i hallen. När ett spöke långsamt gled förbi gjorde hon inte mer än höjde ett ögonbryn.

De fortsatte gå längs de långa trapporna och efter flera minuter kom de fram till rektorns kontor.

Mr Cann mumlad lösenordet och gjorde en gest åt dem att gå in och försvann sedan bort genom korridoren.

Hermione drog ett djupt andetag och hoppades att det inte var en fälla för att fånga Tom.

* * *

Mhiii! Hoppas ni inte tycker den är för seg... jag lovar, den bli bättre! I alla fall tycker jag det!

Skriv gärna en reviw!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Pandora var inte som vanliga flickor. Hon hade aldrig lekt med dockor, aldrig låtsas att hon var prinsessa, aldrig varit intresserad av pojkar och aldrig brytt sig om smink.

Hon var väl medveten om att folk tyckte att hon var söt, i alla fall tills de fick se hennes iskalla blick. Hon kunde dra nytta av att se söt ut, men snart skulle hon vara för gammal för att vara söt. Det var dags att bli snygg.

Tyvärr kunde hon inte bestämma över sin kropps utveckling.

Tolv år gammal och hon var platt som en planka och hade aldrig fått någon månads blödning.

Hon brydde sig inte om vad hennes mamma sa, hon ville utvecklas och bli kvinna.

I tanken var hon redan vuxen. Hon hade redan läst alla böcker de ägde och förstod vad de handlade om.

Hon kunde prata fem olika språk och förstod ännu fler.

Självklart hade hon läst alla sin fars böcker om svartkonster, men det tänkte hon inte berätta för sina föräldrar. Tom skulle gå i taket och Hermione skulle bli besviken och arg. Visserligen skulle hon bli mest arg på Tom eftersom han hade lovat att slänga dem.

Men det passade hennes utmärkt att hennes far var en svekfull orm. Hon hade lärt sig mycket från honom även om han inte visste om det.

Hon hade flera hemligheter för sina föräldrar. De hade aldrig förstått henne fullständiga kapaciteter och något höll henne tillbaka från att visa dem.

Hon var väldigt egoistisk och satte alltid säg själv i första rum, men om någon skadade hennes mor eller bror skulle hon döda dem. Tillskillnad från hennes far hade hon växt upp med en stark och kärleksfull mor och det var den största anledningen till varför hon inte blivit helt som han, även om hon hade ännu mer anlag för ondska, men det visste knappt hon själv.

För att vara så smart hade Pandora ganska dålig självinsikt. Hon såg ner på andra, men såg inte fel i sig själv. Förutom i sitt utseende.

Den största hemligheten med Pandora kände ingen till. Bara Tom anade det och hade gjort i tio år. Pandora anade också ibland att det var något som inte var helt rätt med henne, men det var alldeles för ovanligt och komplext för att hon skulle förstå att det var något fara med det.

Nu när hon gick genom Hogwarts korridorer ringde hennes fars ord i hennes öron. Hon skulle lida precis som han hade gjort.

Hon visste att han försökte manipulera henne genom att bestämma sig för att ha roligt på Hogwarts om hon trodde att han hade haft tråkigt, men sådan manipulation hade slutat fungera när hon var fyra.

Trots det lockade tanken på böckerna henne. Hennes far hade hundratals böcker, men om Hogwarts hade hundratusentals så kunde det vara värt att se på dem.

Dessutom var Hogwarts ofantligt stort. Hon var säker på att det fanns mängder av hemligheter där och hon bestämde sig för att försöka lista ut varenda en av dem.

De kom fram till en stor stenfigur föreställande en fågel och mr Cann mumlade något som lät som "hundkoja".

En spiraltrappa framträdde och Hermione och Pandora tog sig långsamt uppför den och tillslut kom de fram till en dörr.

Hermione knackade och en kvinnlig röst ropade att de kunde stiga in.

Dörren öppnades och en äldre dam med strängt utseende reste sig från bakom ett skrivbord.

Hon hade en svart klädnad och de grå håret i en knut i nacken.

Pandoras rebelliska sida vaknade genast till liv, men hennes logiska sida slog tillbaka det. Det skulle vara oklokt att göra något dumt redan.

"Hermione," sa damen och ansiktets sprack upp i ett leende "Jag trodde du var död."  
Pandora såg på sin mamma som också hade börjat le, men hade tårar i ögonen.

De båda kvinnorna kramade om varandra.

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat komma hit tidigare men…" Hermione avbröt sig och såg ner på Pandora. "Det här är min dotter, Pandora."  
Damen såg ner på henne och ryckte till. "Hon är förfärligt lik… honom."  
Pandora gjorde en grimas. De pratade om hennes pappa. Alla sa att hon var lik honom, men det tyckte inte hon. Hon avskydde när folk påpekade det.

"Lever han fortfarande?" frågade kvinnan som Pandora antog var rektorn, McGonagall.

Hermione nickade. "Ja… men… han har bättrat sig nu…"

Pandora spetsade öronen. Tom och Hermione hade aldrig pratar om deras förflutna med barnen, men Pandora hade snappat upp ett och annat. Hon visste att hennes far en gång varit Lord Voldemort (vilket hon tyckte var ett jättefånigt namn), men hon hade aldrig sagt att hon visste. Det var många saker som hon visste, men som hennes föräldrar inte visste att hon visste.

"Vad…" McGongall skruvade lite på sig "Vad hände egentligen? Sista gången jag såg dig var på bröllopet och då…"

Hermione kastade en skrämd blick på Pandora. "Vi har inte berättat."

McGongall såg förvånad ut. "Hermione, du förvånar mig…"

Någon i rummet hostade till. Pandora vände på huvudet och såg en tavla. I tavlan fanns det en uråldrig trollkarl med långt vitt hår och skägg.

"Professor Dumbledore," andades Hermione och fick tårar i ögonen igen.

"Trevligt att se er också, mrs Riddle," trollkarlen log. "Men om jag får komma med ett råd?"  
"Självklart, sir."

"Det är bättre om hon får höra det från er. Barn får alltid veta allt tillslut. Om jag hade berättat mer för Harry tidigare hade kanske… snälla Hermione, gör inte om mitt misstag."

Hermione drog ett djupt andetag och vände sig mot Pandora. "Älskling? Känner du till en trollkarl som kallas Voldemort?"

Pandora tänkte först spela dum och låtsas som om hon inte hade en aning om vad Hermione pratade om, men hennes mamma såg så orolig ut att hon fick lite skuldkänslor.

"Ja, jag vet att det är pappa…" sa hon.

Hermione flämtade till. "Hur fick du veta det?"

"Jag har läst om honom och jag känner honom."

"M-men…" Hermione såg riktigt dum ut.

Pandora blev irriterad "Mamma, jag är tolv. Jag har läst alla böcker vi äger, i minst tio står Voldemort nämnd och i en av dem hade författaren stavat fel och då hade pappa suttit och rättat och lagt till massa förolämpningar till författaren. Jag kände igen hans handstil, och eftersom han verkade ta det så personligt så antog jag att det var han."

Hermione gapade.

"Kom igen mamma, inga andra familjer har kartonger med tortyrredskap i källaren och han har alla kännetecken för en galen despot."

McGonagall lutade sig framåt över skrivbordet. "Hur menar du?"

Pandora suckade teatraliskt "Han är jätteparanoid. En gång lamslog han en hund bara för att den var för nära Leo. Han är kontrollfreak, känslokall och så har han dämpat sin hunger efter makt genom att tillgodose sina kroppsliga behov, nämligen sex. Ni pippar ju som kaniner!"

Hermione var väldigt röd och McGongall väldigt blek. Dumbledore skrockade i sin ram.

Pandora kände sig väldigt nöjd med sig själv.

"Jag förstår…" McGongall såg ut som om hon inte ville förstå. "Men jag förstår inte hur… Hermione, du om någon borde hata honom."

Nu blev Pandora nyfiken. Det här hade hon aldrig anat.

Visst, när hon först förstått att Tom var en massmördare hade hon undrat varför Hermione hade gift sig med honom, hon verkade vara alldeles för normal.

Men sedan hade hon antagit att Tom hade förfört henne på något sett och kanske hade hon blivit gravid och de hade gift sig.

Hermione skruvade på sig, fortfarande väldigt röd i ansiktet. "Det gjorde jag också… jag…" hon avbröt sig och kastade en blick på Pandora. "Jag kom över det… Vi… Det är svårt att förklara, han är en helt annan människa nu. Eller… han var inte ens en människa då…"

Pandora satt på nålar igen. Det här lät spännande.

"Varför gifte du dig med pappa?" frågade hon.

Hermione såg sorgsen ut "Jag ville aldrig gifta mig med honom, jag var tvungen… han kidnappade mig och… du förstår, han ville ha en son som kunde… öh… ta över efter honom och då behövde han en fru. Han valde mig."

"Varför då? Och varför hatade du honom?"

Hermione suckade. "Han hade mördat mina bästa vänner… han mördade deras familjer och… han var inte en trevlig man, Pandora."

Pandora fnyste "Det är han inte nu heller."  
Hermione log blek. "Han är en ängel nu jämfört med då."

Pandora hade svårt att tro henne.

"Men hur ändrade han sig?" McGonagall såg väldigt tankfull ut.

"När vi flydde… när han förlorade all makt här så var vi tvungna att hjälpa varandra. Jag stannade kvar hos honom för jag visste att om jag lämnade honom skulle… skulle Pandora aldrig ha blivit född. Och jag älskade henne så fort jag fick veta att jag var gravid."  
Pandora kände sig kall inombords.

"Men pappa ville ha en son?" påpekade hon. "Varför behöll han mig?"

"För att jag bad om det…" viskade Hermione.  
"Så han hatar mig faktiskt…" Pandora kände sig inte särkilt förvånad när vetskapen gick upp för henne.

"Nej, Pandora," Hermione tog hennes hand. "Han hatar dig inte… men ni är för lika varandra för att kunna komma överens."

Pandora drog undan sin hand, men sa inget. Det var flera saker hon behövde tänka på.

"Hermione, skulle du kunna gå ut lite? Jag måste ställa några frågor till Pandora," sa McGonagall.

Hermione såg olyckligt på sin dotter, men nickade och lämnade rummet.

"Miss Riddle, jag tänker ställa några frågor och jag vill att du lovar att svara ärligt på den," McGonagall såg allvarligt på henne.

Pandora nickade. Hon skulle svara ärligt. På sitt eget sätt i alla fall.

"Bra. När är du född?"

"Tjugosjätte mars 1999."

"Var bor du?"

"Pappa håller på att leta bostad, men jag får inte säga var."  
McGonagall rynkade pannan lite men suckade och sa. "Jag förstår. Kan du säga vart du har bott?"

"Indien, Manipur."

"Var gick du i skola förra året?"

"Jag studerade hemma."  
"Med vem?"

"Pappa."

McGonagall rynkade återigen pannan "Vad lärde han dig?"

Pandora tänkte efter. Tom hade lärt henne en hel del saker som inte hade med skolan att göra, men hon antog att det bara var det som handlade om magi som McGongall behövde veta. "Grundläggande saker i förvandlingskonst, trollformellära, trolldryckskonst, historia, astronomi, Örtlära och försvar mot svartkonster." Nu när hon tänkte efter kom hon på att trotts att Tom kanske inte hade velat ha henne så hade han gjort väldigt mycket för henne. Det fick henne att bli ännu mer förvirrad.  
"Inte svartkonster?"

Pandora rycktes ur sina tankar och skakade på huvudet. "Mamma skulle inte tillåta det."

"Har du läst svartkonster någon annan stans?"

Pandora vred på sig. "Bara lite, men jag har aldrig provat något."

"Tycker du att din far är duktig?"  
"Han kan det, men han är inte duktig på att lära ut det."  
"Vill du börja här?"

Pandora skruvade på sig igen. "Jag vet inte… men jag har inget val."

"Du har alltid ett val, miss Riddle."

Pandora suckade. "Inget bra val i sådana fall."

"Nåväl, miss Riddle, så länge du håller dig till våra regler så ser jag ingen anledning till att du inte skulle få börja här. Men när du kommer hit till hösten så måste du göra ett test så att vi ser om du ska hamna i första eller andra året…" McGonagall tvekade. "Men du kanske inte ska prata för mycket om dina föräldrar. Din far har inget bra ryckte…"

"Jag har förstått det."

McGongall reste sig och kallade in den oroliga Hermione igen. Pandora satt kvar och lyssnade på ett halvt öra när McGonagall berättade att Pandora kunde börja skola, men att de nog borde prata med Leopold om Toms bakgrund.

"Ni tänker väl inte säga något till ministeriet?" frågade Hermione tillslut.

"Du älskar honom verkligen," den äldre damen såg förundrad ut.

"Ja."

"Jag måste säga att jag skulle vilja ha ett samtal med Tom," kom det tankfullt från Dumbledores porträtt. "Du kan väl fråga honom?"

Hermione nickade men såg skeptisk ut. "Han kommer att tro att det är en fälla."  
Dumbledore skrockade. "Det kan jag lova att det inte är."

Hermione reste sig med ett halvt leende. "Jag ska hälsa honom det, men nu tror jag vi bör åka och hämta Leo och bege oss till Diagongränden."

"Självklart," McGonagall öppnade en låda och tog fram ett pergament. "Det här är sakerna som Pandora kommer att behöva."  
Hermione tog emot den och kramande den gamles hand. "Tack så hemskt mycket, professorn."

"Jag är glad att allt ordnade sig för dig, Hermione. Du anar inte hur jag har oroat mig."  
Hermione log och tog Pandoras hand och vinkade farväl till Dumbledore.

Medan de gick ut ur slottet så läste Pandora igenom handlingslistan.

"Jag har redan läst de här böckerna," konstaterade hon.

Hermione tog handlingslistan. "Hm… det kommer bli en billig shoppingrunda då…"

"Men vi går väl in i bokaffären i alla fall?"  
"Självklart."

"Bra," de gick under tystnad en stund. "Mamma, vad gjorde pappa mot dig i början då du inte tyckte om honom?"

Hermione suckade "Du är för ung för att förstå… och jag vet inte om jag vill prata om det."

"Jag är inte alls för ung! Jag vet precis vad som händer när man har sex."

"Jag svär, du blir mer lik din far för var dag… allt handlar inte om sex."

"Men… vad det inte det han skulle ha dig till?" Pandora kände sig lite förvirrad och det tyckte hon inte om.

"Jo, men du förstår inte…"

"Jag förstår om du förklarar," utbrast dottern.

"Nej Pandora," Hermiones röst var hård. "Du ska inte behöva förstå. Bry dig inte om det förflutna, det finns inte längre. Koncentrera dig på nuet istället."  
Pandora bet ihop käkarna och sa inget.

Ingen av dem hade en aning hur mycket det förflutna faktiskt kunde ställa till med i framtiden.

* * *

Jag funderade ganska länge på hur ett barn reagerar när det får veta att ens far är en mördare. Pandora hade självklart redan fått reda på det (hon är en smart unge, men hon förstår inte allt... i det här kapitlet är det kanske liten förvirrande, men jag försöker visa hur hon har utvecklas under 10 år! Det är svårt!!!). I nästa kapitel får ni veta hur Leo tänkte!

Jag hoppas att ni gillar det, jag lovar att det blir mindre förvirrande i kommande kapitel, jag måste bara få presentationerna överstökade...

På tal om utgivning... jag vet inte hur ofta jag kommer lägga ut nya kapitel, men jag försöker lägga ut så ofta jag hinner... men nu när jag har börjat skolan så har jag inte riktigt tid att skriva så mycket som innan, håller på med ett annat bokprojekt också... men nu i början ska jag försöka lägga ut varannan dag, minst!

Så ha det så trevligt!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Leopold Horus Riddle, döpt efter en kejsare och en egyptisk gud, kände sig nervös.

Leo var ganska ofta rädd eller nervös. Det kunde vara allt från att han hörde en hög smäll eller för att hans pappa skrek på hans storasyster.

Just nu var han nervös för att han var ensam med sin pappa och Tom hade precis bett om hans uppfattning.

De var och tittade på ett hus. De flesta hus hade Tom redan ratat innan de ens kommit in i dem, men i det här huset, i närheten av Wales, hade Tom bestämt sig för att ta sig en titt på insidan.

Det var ett nyklassiskt hus med två vårningar och korintpelare vid entrén. Huset var vitt och hade och hade lätt sluttande grått tak med utsmyckning runt kanterna. Fönstren var stora och rektangulära och hade grå fönsterluckor. De hade gått in i den stora hallen som var öppen så att man kunde se dörrarna på andra våningen. I hallen hängde massor av tavlor och en trappa i sten fanns på höger sida och ledde upp till övervåningen.

"Nå? Vad tycker du?" frågade Tom för andra gången.

"Det är… stort."

Leo tyckte om när det var enkelt. Han tyckte hellre om små söta stugor vid stranden än mastodontbyggnader. Så länge det var rent och prydligt och kändes hemma så trivdes han.

"Tycker du inte det är vackert?"

"Jo… kanske… men… är det inte lite… för stort?"

Tom såg leende ner på honom. "Det är en sak som du måste lära dig, min son, storleken har betydelse."

Leo rynkade pannan. Han kände på sig att hans far syftade på något annat, men han visste inte vad. "Men ville inte mamma ha något litet?"

Tom fnös. "Hon har aldrig vetat vad hon verkligen vill."

Leo kände som om han missade något igen, men struntade i det. "När kommer de hem igen?"

"Senare," Tom vände sig mot försäljaren som hade kommit ut från ett annat rum. "Vad finns här egentligen?"  
"Åh, här finns allt!" utbrast försäljaren med ett stort leende. "Pool, vinkällare, tv-rum, biljardrum, sällskapsrum, fyra sovrum, ett arbetsrum, bibliotek, bar, kök, matsal, sju toaletten, garage med plats för fem bilar, grillplats på baksidan och en stor trädgård. Möbler ingår."  
"Vad hände med den förre ägaren?" frågade Tom.

Försäljarens leende krympte några hörntänder "Det var en äldre herre, problem med hjärtat. Barnet har redan varit och hämtat det hon ville ha."

"Varför ville de inte bo här?"

Försäljaren försökte sig på ett nytt leende, men misslyckades. "Jag vet faktiskt inte, sir, kanske något med jobbet…"

En försäljare tyckte inte om att bli ifrågasatt, de ville bara sälja.

"Vi tar det," sa Tom.

Försäljaren började le stort igen och försvann iväg med Tom och lämnade Leo ensam kvar.

Leo såg sig omkring i den stora hallen. Det var vitt stengolv och väggarna under tavlorna var vita. Men tavlorna utgjorde en del färgklickar.

Det var mest surrealistiska stämningstavlor. Färger och former som flöt in och ut ur varandra och gjorde den elvaårige pojken illamående.

Efter ett tag kom Tom tillbaka och Leo slet ögonen från konsten.

"Vi kan flytta in på en gång," sa pappan belåtet och vek ihop ett ägarbevis.

Leo sa inget utan hängde bara med huvudet.

Tom tog fram en mobiltelefon och slog numret till Hermione, efter några signaler svarade hon.

"Jag har hittat ett hus," tillkännagav han. "Vi kan flytta in på en gång. Dödsbo. Nej, jag tycker inte det är för stort. Jag har redan fyllt i papperna. Men… Jag vet, men jag tänkte överraska dig. Säg inte så, jag ville bara… Okej då… Men kom hit och se det bara."

Några sekunder senare transfererade sig Hermione och Pandora in i hallen.

Hermione suckade. "Det är alldeles för stort."  
"Det är bara två våningar!"  
"Tom…"

Leo gjorde en grimas. Hon avskydde när hans mamma och pappa bråkade.

Pandora kom fram till honom och viskade, "Jag kom in på Hogwarts."

Leo kände sig lite gladare. Han hade ingen lust att gå på en skola om hans syster inte gick där. Det skulle vara läskigt.

Efter det gick Pandora fram till Tom. "Pappa."

Tom avbröt att försöka göra Hermione på bättre humör och såg ner på sin dotter. "Vad?"

"Jag vet vad du gjorde mot mamma," sa hon och stampade honom på foten.

Tom stönade och drog upp sin fot och höll om den.

"Pandora!" utbrast Hermione argt. "Så gör man inte! Säg förlåt!"  
"Nä!" Pandora rusade därifrån.

Tom satte försiktigt ner foten igen. "Vad var det där om?"

Hermione tvekade. "Hon vet om… dig… vi måste berätta för Leo också."

Leo blev genast orolig. "Berätta vadå?"  
"Kom hit älskling," sa Hermione och kramade om honom och hjälpte sedan Tom ner i en blå soffgrupp som stod i hallen.

Leo satte sig på yttersta kanten av sin stol och såg oroligt på sina föräldrar.

Hermione tog Toms hand och de såg på varandra en lång stund. Leo hade alltid trott att de kunde prata med varandra utan att använda ord.

Tillslut vände sig Hermione mot honom. "Har du hört talas om en ond trollkarl som kallades Voldemort?"

Leo skakade på huvudet.

"Han var en riktigt ond trollkarl," började Hermione nervöst. "Han mördade och torterade folk… väldigt många människor hatar honom fortfarande och vill att han ska spärras in."

"Borde han inte det då?" frågade Leo ynkligt. Han tyckte inte om det här samtalet.

"Jo… men du förstår… han har blivit snäll nu och han… han har en fru och två barn som han tycker väldigt mycket om."

Leo såg fortfarande oförstående ut. Hon hade inte sin systers snabba hjärna. Särkilt inte när han var nervös.

"Leo…" Tom suckade. "Det är jag som är Voldemort."  
Pojken kunde inte riktigt förstå vad hans far sa. Han kunde inte föreställa sig att hans pappa hade mördat folk. Visst, Tom var kanske inte så snäll, men Leo hade aldrig sett honom skada någon.

"Men…" Leo fick tårar i ögonen. "Nej…"

"Jag är inte elak längre," skyndande sig Tom att tillägga. "Jag skulle aldrig skada någon nu… men du förstår, det är tack vare din mamma, och innan jag kände henne så visste jag inte bättre."  
Leo höll tillbaka en snyftning och reste sig.

"Leo…" Hermione restes sig också och försökte ta hans hand, men Leo tog den inte.

Istället gick han långsamt iväg mot samma håll som hans syster hade försvunnit.

Han hittade henne en trappa ner i en gammal fåtölj bland massa vinflaskor.

Pandora såg upp på honom. "De berättade det för dig också?"

Leo nickade. "Visste du?"

"Ja, men inte allt… vad sa det till dig?"

Leo torkade bort några tårar som hade översvämmat hans ögon. "Att pappa var en ond trollkarl och har mördat massor."  
Pandora nickade, men såg tankfull ut. "Inget annat?"

"Nej."

"Men han är inte sådan länge," sa Pandora i en tröstande röst som hon använde väldigt sällan.

Tre gånger kunde han komma ihåg att hon tröstat honom. Första gången var när de blivit instängda i en hiss på ett varuhus. Han hade varit fem år och livrädd. Andra gången var han sex och blivit knuffad ner i en pool av några äldre pojkar. Pandora hade knuffat i dem också och sedan hjälpt sin bror upp och tröstat honom. Tredje gången var när Hermione hade varit borta en vecka förförra året och Tom hade druckit.

Leo hade varit livrädd för sin far då, men Pandora hade tagit hand om honom och sagt att de inte fick säga något till mamma för då skulle hon kanske lämna pappa.

Nu var det fjärde gången.

"Vad händer om han mördar någon igen då?" frågade Leo naivt.

"Vet inte… men han kommer inte göra det," Pandora lät väldigt säker och Leo kände sig hoppfull.

De satt tysta nere i vinkällaren i det nya huset.

Tillslut började Pandora prata igen. "Men nu ska vi ju till Diagongränden och då kommer det finnas massa magisaker."  
Som vanligt kände sig Leo lite orolig, men han smittades också av sin systers entusiasm.

Hermione kom ner till källaren. "Här sitter ni…" hon såg oroligt på dem.

"Mamma… tycker du om pappa?" frågade Leo.

Hermione log lättat. "Ja, väldigt mycket och han tyckte om oss också."  
"Varför gjorde han allt det där dumma?"

"För att han inte hade mig som kunde hålla reda på honom."  
Leo log blygt.

"Ska vi gå och handla nu?" frågade Pandora.

Hermiones ansikte blev hårt. "Inte fören du har gått och sagt förlåt till din far."  
Pandoras ansikte mörknade. "Han förtjänar det."  
"Man slår inte sin far."

Men Leo log. Så länge mamma var här skulle inte pappa göra något.

-----

Pandora drog benen efter sig på väg upp mot hallen igen. När hon kom dit såg hon att hennes far satt med bister min i en fåtölj. Hon gick fram och ställde sig framför honom. Hon var i ögonhöjd med honom när han satt ner, men det gjorde henne inte bättre till mods.

De stirrade på varandra.

"Du borde inte ha kidnappat mamma," sa hon tillslut.

Tom höjde ögonbrynen "Om jag inte hade gjort det hade du aldrig blivit född."

"Mamma tyckte inte om dig då."  
"Jag minns det."  
"Jag tycker inte om dig."  
"Du behöver inte tycka om mig."

"Du ville aldrig ha mig."

"Kan du klandra mig?"

Pandora kände för att stampa på hans fot igen.

"Jag tror inte du har blivit snäll."  
Tom log elakt. "Jag är inte snäll, men jag har slutat mörda folk som irriterar mig."

"Tur för mig då."

"Ja."  
Pandora knep ihop läpparna, det var fortfarande något hon inte förstod. Hennes pappa avgudade hennes mamma. Pandora bestämde sig för att fråga det hon hade funderat på sedan hon fick höra talas om kidnappningen. "Varför hade mamma sex med dig om hon inte tyckte om dig?"  
Då började Tom faktiskt skratta.

Pandora lade armarna i kors.

Tom reste sig upp och klappade henne på huvudet och gick lätt haltade genom hallen och in till ett rum.

Hon kunde höra hans skratt bakom den stängda dörren.

Hermione kom upp från källaren tillsammans med Leo och hörde Toms skratt.

"Pratade du med honom?" frågade hon.

Pandora knep ihop läpparna men nickade. Hon förstod inte riktigt vad hon sagt som var så roligt.

"Men då antar jag att vi kan gå," Hermione kastade en blick mot dörren. "Jag måste bara…"

Hon lämnade barnen och gick in i rummet. Några minuter senare kom hon ut igen.

"Vi ska använda flampulver," tillkännagav hon.

Pandora kände hur nyfikenheten växte. Hon hade aldrig använt flampulver innan, bara läst om det.

Det mesta i trollkarlsvärlden hade hon faktiskt bara läst om, förutom trollformler då. Hon hade fått utföra massor av trollformler. Men hon hade aldrig använt flampulver, aldrig suttit på en kvast, aldrig lyssnat på trollkarlarnas radio och aldrig varit inne i en riktigt trolldomsaffär.

Hermione visade hur de skulle göra för att gå igenom elden. Hon gick först, sedan Leopold och sist Pandora.

Den snurrade, men Pandora såg storögt allt i elden. Det verkade som hon åkte förbi jättemånga eldstäder innan hon snubblade ut ur elden i den läckande kitteln.

Hermione borstade av henne.

"Vi ska gå till trollkarlsbanken först," sa Hermione och plockade fram en nyckel "Er far har flera konton där."  
Pandora nickade bara och såg sig omkring. Det var inte många människor inne i puben och ingen av dem brydde sig om familjen som precis hade kommit.

En bartender såg likgiltigt upp på dem innan han fortsatte att torka glas.

De kom ut till en bakgård och Pandora såg noga på hur hennes mor gjorde för att få fram vägen in i Diagongränden.

Det var en livlig gata med massa affärer och folk i alla möjliga kläder. Utanför affärerna hängde alla möjliga varor; kittlar, djur, kvastar, växter, drycker, smycken, böcker och saker som Pandora inte var riktigt säker på vad det var.

Hermione höll Leopold i handen och banade väg mot en stor vit byggnad. Pandora höll ett öga på dem samtidigt som hon försökte se allting annat. Det var svårt.

Tillslut kom hon in i banken och för första gången i sitt liv fick hon se svartalfer. Hon bestämde sig på en gång för att hon inte tyckte om dem. De såg lömska ut.

När hon dessutom fick syn på vagnarna bestämde hon sig för att hon avskydde Gringotts. Hon mådde illa av att åka snabba rangliga saker.

Hon bestämde sig för att stanna kvar i salen medan Hermione och Leopold åkte iväg som om det var det roligaste det kunde vara med om.

Pandora suckade och satte sig ner på en bänk och tog in omgivningen.

Det var en del kunder i banken. Framför en svartalf stod ett äldre par och diskuterade något med låga röster. Vid en annan disk stod en nervös man med en flicka och ville växla pengar. Flickan såg ut att vara i Pandoras ålder.

Deras blickar möttes över salen. Den andra flickan log blygt.

Pandora synade henne noga innan hon log tillbaka. Hon var accepterad. Flickan vad väldigt söt med långa blonda lockar och lite kraftig figur. Men det fanns något i de blå ögonen som Pandora gillade. Hon kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på det, men det fanns där.

Ytterligare ett mysterium som Pandora skulle ta tag i.

Hon fortsatte att se sig omkring i salen och fick syn på en man som stod vid disken närmast henne och väntade på sin tur. Han såg ut att vara ungefär lika gammal som hennes mamma och han hade vitblont hår.

Det fanns något bekant över mannen, som om hon sett honom i en dröm.

När mannen inte fick hjälp gjorde han en uppgiven gest och satte sig bredvid henne.

"De säger att Gringotts är säkert," suckade mannen. "Men servicen är usel."

"De har jobbiga vagnar," tillade Pandora.

"Det också…" mannen såg på henne "Har vi setts förut?"

Pandora skakade på huvudet. "Tror inte det."

"Vilka är dina föräldrar?"

"Du känner dem säkert inte," Pandora hade inte tänkt berätta för någon om sitt ursprung om hon kunde slippa.

Mannen såg noggrant på henne. "Jag är säker på att jag har sett dig någonstans… vad kommer du ifrån?"

"Asien."

Mannen spärrade upp ögonen. "Du pratar väldigt bra engelska."

"Jag är född i Australien."

Då log mannen. "Kan jag ha nöjet att prata med Pandora Riddle?"

Pandora spärrade upp ögonen. "Hur visste du det?"

"Jag har bytt blöjor på dig," flinade den blonde. "Du kan inte har varit så mycket äldre än två år."

"Varför då?"

"Är dina föräldrar här?" frågade mannen och såg sig omkring.

"Mamma är med Leo och hämtar pengar," sa Pandora. "Varför bytte du blöjor på mig? Och vem är du?"  
"Draco Malfoy," log han och sträckte fram handen.

Hon tog den skeptiskt. "Jag vet fortfarande inte vem du är…"

"Om din mamma kommer snart så kan hon berätta."

"Kan du inte berätta själv?" frågade Pandora kallt.

"Du är skrämmande lik din far, vet du det?" han gjorde en grimas.

"Det är jag inte alls det!"

Han gjorde en grimas till men sa inget.

Pandora lade armarna i kors och stirrade mot stället där Hermione och Leo antagligen skulle dyka upp.

Efter ungefär tio minuter kom dem.

Hon reste sig upp och desamma gjorde Draco.

Hermione såg riktigt förvånad ut. "Malfoy? Vad gör du här?"

Pandora såg från sin mamma till den blonde mannen som log.

"Jag bor här, vilket jag inte trodde ni gjorde?"

"Barnen har kommit in på Hogwarts… men…" Hermione såg förvirrad ut. "Vad gör du här?"  
"Jag skulle försöka sälja lite saker," sa Draco undvikande. "Men du vill väl hellre bli uppdaterade på det senaste som har hänt?"

"De senaste 10 åren menar du?"

"Precis. Om ni ska flytta tillbaka hit så är det några saker ni… måste veta."

Hermione tänkte efter. "Vi kan väl äta middag ikväll?"

"Gärna, passar klockan åtta?"

"Visst, jag kommer till den läckande kitteln."

"Underbart," Draco klappade Pandora på huvudet och lämnade sedan banken visslande.

"Mamma?" Pandora ryckte i sin mamma arm.

"Jag älskling?" Hermione såg smått roat efter Draco.

"Kommer inte pappa bli arg om du äter middag med en annan man?" frågade hon.

"Jag ska prata med honom, men först måste vi göra våra inköp."  
Pandora nickade och gick i förväg till bokaffären hon sett på vägen dit.

Där skulle hon i alla fall hitta något intressant.

* * *

Snaaaark... jag är så trött... men jag lade ut ett nytt kapitel nu i alla fall. Duktiga mig. Men nu vet jag inte vad jag ska göra först, jag har psykologi prov nästa vecka, psykologi uppsatts, uppsatts i filosofi att göra klart, projketarbete, historiaarbete, ett manus att gå igenom och skriva scenanvisningar till (why me?!)... och jag vill mest krypa under mitt täcke och sova. Hur kan man vara så trött?

Nåja... nu har jag fått in Draco i historien. Någon som vågar gissa hur Tommyboy kommer reagera på det? Läste det smeknamnet på honom i någon engelsk fic... hihi...

Dessutom fick vi en inblick i Leos syn. Jepp, Pandora och Leo är som natt och dag. Gissa vem som är natt...

Sov gott!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Tom hade gått en runda genom hela huset och kastat skyddsbesvärjelse och försökt se om det fanns några andra övernaturligheter där.

Han hittade inga.

Han hörde hur något dunsade till på nedervåningen och lämnade sovrummet han hade inspekterat.

Som han hade misstänkt så hade hans familj kommit tillbaka med en drös av kassar.

"Har ni handlat upp alla mina pengar?" frågade han och såg på sin dotter som hade tre kassar med böcker.

Hermione kysste honom på kinden. "Nejdå älskling, men ge oss några dagar."  
Tom reagerade genast på hennes ordval. "Du kallar mig bara älskling när du vill ha något."  
Hermione kastade en blick mot barnen som var fullt upptagna med att undersöka sina nya saker

"Vi går upp," sa hon.

"Ja, jag måste visa dig vårt sovrum."

Hermione himlade med ögonen men följde efter.

De kom upp till ett stort sovrum som gick i rött och svart. På väggarna fanns levande ljus och det mörka trägolvet hade en stor röd matta på sig.

Sängen var svart förutom de blodröda lakanen.

Hermione kände på dem. "Sidenlakan? Det måste vi ändra…"  
"Varför då?" Tom satte sig på sängen och kände på materialet. "Det känns trevligt."

"Det blir så obehagligt att sova i det," påpekade Hermione.

"Så bra att jag inte hade tänkt sova här än på ett tag," log Tom och drog ner henne bredvid sig.

Hon fnittrade. "Vänta lite bara… jag ska på middag ikväll."  
Han hade redan börjat knäppa upp hennes klädnad. "Jaså? Med vem?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Han avbröt sig "Va?"

"Vi måste få veta vad som har hänt här under de senaste tio åren."  
"Men Malfoy? Han vill bara kommer in under din klädnad!"

"Som du gör nu, menar du?"

"Vi är i alla fall gifta…"

"På tal om det, bad Pandora om ursäkt?"

Tom började skratta igen. "Nej, men det hon sa var mycket roligare."

"Vad sa hon då?"

"Hon frågade varför du hade haft sex med mig om du inte tyckte om mig," Tom skrattade igen.

Hermione rodnade. "Vad svarade du då?"

"Jag skrattade bara. Men det är skönt att hon inte vet riktigt hur hemsk världen är."

Hermione satte sig upp och suckade.

Tom lade en hand på hennes axel för att dra ner henne igen, men hon skakade av sig den och ställde sig upp.

"Vad är det?" frågade Tom lite frustrerat.

"Jag har ingen lust bara…" svarade Hermione avvikande och såg sig omkring i rummet. "Och jag tycker inte om det här huset…"

Tom lade armarna i kors. "Huset är jättebra, det är något annat."

Hon suckade. "Jag kom bara att tänka på när…"

Tom stönade. "Det är tretton år sedan, och det är alltid plågsamt första gången för en kvinna."

"Jag var knappt kvinna…"

"Jag trodde du hade kommit över det."  
Hermione vände sig om och såg på honom med brinnande ögon. "Jag har inte kommit över det, men jag har kommit på att det finns bättre saker att fokusera på än minnena av det som var hemskt."  
Tom restes sig. De brukade inte prata om deras första år tillsammans, han ville inte ta upp det för att han skämdes och han visste att hon tyckte var jobbigt. Men nu hade hon varit tvungen att prata om det med sina barn och McGongall. Hennes gamla känslor hade dragits upp och blottats igen.

"Hermione…" han sträckte ut handen mot henne, men hon drog sig undan.

"Jag måste… jag måste göra mig i ordning inför Malfoy."  
Hon gick till badrummet som låg precis bredvid och låste dörren.

Tom kände sig handfallen.

Inte bara hade hon abrupt avslutat något som kunde ha blivit ett fantastiskt sextillfälle i deras nya säng, hon hade dessutom gått för att göra sig i ordning inför att träffa någon annan!

Ett ögonblick funderade han på att spränga dörren och ta henne med våld, men så kom han på att det var för att han gjort det innan som hon inte hade någon lust nu.

Och så var hon en fri kvinna nu. Hon hade lämnat honom innan, hon kunde göra det igen.

Tre gånger under deras äktenskap hade hon lämnat honom. Första gången var i Australien när han hade slagit henne. Andra gången var när hon hade fått veta vad han tänkt göra med Leo och tredje gången var två år tidigare.

Hon hade varit borta en vecka. Han hade sagt till barnen att hon skulle åka iväg på en resa med en vän, men då hade han tvivlat på att se henne igen.

Tillslut hade hon kommit tillbaka och bittert sagt att hon inte ville lämna barnen.

Han hade varit så tacksam över att hon kommit tillbaka att han slängt sig framför henne och bett om förlåtelse.

Tre dagar utan henne hade han känt hur behovet att använda svartkonster kom tillbaka. För att glömma bort det hade han börjat dricka. I alla fall i två dagar. Sedan hade Pandora kommit in till honom och slagit till honom och sagt att han skrämde Leo och att hon skulle ta med sig sin bror och rymma därifrån om han inte skärpte sig.

Då hade han hällt ut spriten och verkligen försökt vara en ordentlig pappa.

Men om Hermione inte hade kommit tillbaka efter så kort tid hade han antagligen mördat sina barn och begått självmord.

Han behövde henne. Hon var hans syre och han hade för länge sedan kommit på att han skulle dö utan henne. Eller gå tillbaka till att vara Lord Voldemort och ta livet av sig själv, och många andra, genom svartkonster.

Så länge han hade henne behövde han inte oroa sig för att hans sämre sida skulle komma till ytan.

Den fanns där och viskade i hans öra och fick honom ibland att göra något överilat, men inget farligt.

Inte när Hermione var där. Hon var det som skyddade honom från hans ondska. Hon var den som skyddade världen från hans ondska. Hon var en hjältinna utan like.

Han lutade huvudet och handflatorna mot badrumsdörren. Hon hade hällt upp vatten i badkaret och nu lät det som hon grät.

Små tysta snyftningar hördes från rummet bredvid.

Han suckade. "Hermione… låt mig trösta dig."

Allt han fick till svar var fler snyftningar.

"Snälla Hermione, släpp in mig."

"Lämna mig ifred," kom det hest från kvinnan på andra sidan dörren.

"Du vet att jag inte kan det."

Till hans lättnad låstes dörren upp.

Han öppnade den och steg in och fick de Hermione sitta naken i vattnet med knäna uppdragna under hakan. Hon hade slutat gråta, men ögonen var röda.

Badrummet var faktiskt väldigt vackert.

Golvet och halva väggen hade svart kakel. Taket och den övre delen av väggen var vita. Badkaret var stort och gammeldags i guldfärg och hade lejonfötter.

"Får jag stiga i?" frågade han och försökte att inte låta alltför desperat. Och om hon sa nej skulle han försöka att inte låta besviken.

Men hon nickade tyst och såg ner mot vattnet.

Han fick snabbt av sig kläderna (hans personliga rekord låg på fem sekunder) och gled ner mitt emot henne.

När hon inte gjorde någon ansatts att röra sig tog han sig friheten att dra henne till sig och luta henne mot sin bröstkorg.

Han smekte hennes hår och så satt de där ett bra tag utan att säga något.

"Jag saknar dem," viskade hon tillslut.

Tom var inte riktigt säker på vilka hon menade men hon skulle antagligen bli ännu mer ledsen om hon frågade om det så han var tyst.

Han hade kommit på att om man inte förstod vad en kvinna pratade om var det lika bra att vara tyst. De skulle ta tystnaden som en inbjudan att prata mer och då skulle man få veta vad det var det faktiskt pratade om.

"De dog alldeles för tidigt… Harry hann inte ens fylla 18."

Ah, hon pratade om sina vänner. Det här skulle fresta hans tålamod.

"Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg hur Ron såg ut när han dog… men jag har glömt bort hur han såg ut när han skrattade. Jag undrar om han kan se mig nu… han skulle vara så svartsjuk… Jag trodde alltid att jag skulle gifta med honom… Jag tror jag älskade honom hela tiden, men jag fattade det inte… Inte fören det var för sent."  
Tom hade stor lust att säga något elakt, men han bet ihop käkarna och försökte tänka på att om han klarade sig igenom hennes långa känslofyllda monolog skulle han få ligga med henne senare och då skulle han kunna visa sina känslor.

Men när hon pratade om en liten pojke som hon älskat gjorde hon det svårt för honom.

Han var också otroligt svartsjuk.

"Harry visste det hela tiden," fortsatte Hermione. "Han var faktiskt smart… och ädel. Han var som en bror för mig… fast en trevlig, lojal och rolig bror… Han och Ginny passade så bra ihop… enda anledningen till att han lämnade henne var för att han ville skydda henne. Han borde inte ha gjort det… hon borde ha följt med oss… då skulle de ha fått lite mer tid tillsammans."

Tom försökte tänka glada tankar men Hermione prat började ge honom skuldkänslor. Allt var hans fel.

Han tyckte inte om skuldkänslor. Turligt för honom var det bara Hermione som någonsin gav honom skuldkänslor, oturligt nog så kunde hon göra det väldigt ofta.

"Jag undrar hur Ginny har det nu… hennes barn måste vara lika gammal som Pandora… undra om de kommer bli vänner… det skulle vara ironiskt. Jag måste fråga Draco om det…"  
Okej, nu gick hon för långt. Han kunde ta hennes sentimentala ord om de hon älskat i förflutna, men inte i samband med att hon skulle gå ut med en annan man.

En man som var lika mycket Slytherin som Tom var och inte desto mindre en Malfoy. Dessutom hade Draco sett Hermione naken och om han fortfarande hade ögon kunde se att Hermione inte hade blivit fulare med åren, snarare tvärt om.

En Malfoy fick alltid vad han ville ha, och Tom var säker på att Draco bara hade bjudit ut Hermione för att få henne på fall.

"Jag tänker följa med dig," slängde han ur sig.

Hermione satte sig upp och såg upp på honom. "Va?"

"När du träffar Malfoy."

"Nej."  
"Jo."

"Varför skulle du göra det?"

"Jag litar inte på honom."  
"Litar du inte på mig heller?"

"Jag tror jag förstår var Pandora har fått sin naivitet angående sex ifrån," morrade han.

"Så du tror inte att jag kan klara mig själv mot Draco?"

Hon började bli arg. Tom var redan arg. Det här skulle inte gå bra. I värsta fall skulle det vara han som ledde henne in i Dracos famn.

Vetskapen om det fick honom att lugna ner sig. "Jag menar bara att… han kanske drogar dig…"

"Det tror jag inte."

Han stönade. "Har du sett dig själv i spegeln? Inte ens en blind man skulle säga nej till att ligga med dig."  
Hon skvätte vatten på honom. "Det betyder inte att folk tänker droga ner mig och våldta mig."  
"Varför inte? De har gjort det förut."  
"Om du pratar om Regulus Black…"  
"Såklart jag pratar om Black."

"Jag var arg på dig! Jag tänker inte klart!"

"Kan du inte bara låta mig förvandla mig till en orm och ligga runt din midja hela kvällen."

Hermione fnyste. "Det gick ju så bra förra gången. Jag minns att någon hetsade mig med sin tunga."

Tom log vid minnet. Hermione skvätte vatten på honom igen.

Han skvätte tillbaka.

Hon skvätte en gång till och vattenkrig var ett faktum.

När hälften av vattnet hamnat på golvet fick Tom övertaget och drog tag i Hermiones handleder så att hon gled emot honom.

För att få bättre kontroll slog hon benen runt hans midja.

Han stönade när hon pressade sig emot hans kön som hade börjat hårdna. Vattnet fick den att så rakt upp.

Han såg in i Hermione ansikte. Hennes kinder var röda och håret hängde blött runt hennes ansikte. Ögonen var fyllda av liv igen och hon såg förväntansfull ut.

"Du är den vackraste varelsen som finns," viskade han och kysste henne passionerat, all ilska hade försvunnit med vattnet.

Hermione stönade när han löpte med tungspetsen över hennes tänder.

Han tryckte henne hårdare mot sig och släppte henne mun och fortsatte att kyssa henne nerför kinden och halsen. Han såg till att göra ett riktigt ordentligt sugmärke så att Draco skulle se vem hon tillhörde.

Hermione drog händerna uppför hans rygg och smekte hans nacke och rufsade till hans hår.

Han kysste hennes bröst och förde en hand ner till sitt kön.

Hermione lyfte på sig tillräckligt mycket för att hans skulle kunna tränga in i henne.

Vilket han också gjorde.

Hon stönade och började röra sig över honom. Han föll snabbt in i rytmen och de jobbade sig upp till klimax.

Han skrek hennes namn när han kom och hon föll ner i vattnet med ett leende.

"Varför slutar alla våra bråk såhär?" frågade hon och lutade huvudet mot andra sidan av badkaret.

Han lutade sig också bakåt. "Klagar du?"

"Nej… men någon gång borde vi prata ut ordentligt, utan att börja slåss eller hångla."  
"Du menar som vuxna?"

"Ja."

Han skrattade till. "Lycka till."

"Är vi inte vuxna?"

"Inte tillsammans. Du är för kär i mig och jag tänker med kuken när jag ser dig."  
"Vi måste prata ut någon gång ändå…"  
Han satte sig upp och drog henne intill sig igen. "Då skulle du bara komma på att du borde lämna mig, och det vill jag inte."  
Hon log. "Varför tror du det? Jag trodde du tyckte att du förtjänade mig."  
"Ja, men så är jag en egoistisk skitstövel också. Du är den förnuftiga i det här förhållandet."

"Och vad är du då?"

Han drog tummen över hennes klitoris. "Jag står för underhållningen…"  
Hon fnittrade och kysste honom igen.

"Jag måste göra mig i ordning," hon reste sig upp ur badkaret.

"Så du tänker inte låta mig följa med?" frågade han klagande.

"Aldrig i livet," svarade hon och sköljde snabbt av sig i duschen innan hon använde sitt trollspö för att göra sig torr. "Var är mina kläder förresten?"

Han log elakt. "Om jag får följa med så säger jag det."

Tyvärr hade Hermione lärt känna honom för väl, så hon ryckte på axlarna och sa, "Nåja, då går jag väl naken då. Draco skulle säkert uppskatta det."

Han morrade. "Okej, de hänger redan i garderoben."

"Tack sötnos."

Han räckte ut tungan bakom henne rygg och suckade när hon stängde badrumsdörren.

Men så restes han sig ur badkaret och gjorde sig ren på samma sätt som Hermione.

En plan hade redan tagit form i hans huvud. Han var inte Slytherins arvtagare för intet.

* * *

Hum, någon som kan gissa sig till Toms plan? Den är inte precis i mastermindclass...

Jag hade faktikst tänkt lägga ut det här kapitlet igår, men så var jag borta hela dagen och kom inte hem fören vid tio och då fungerade inte internetet och jag var alltför trött för att försöka fixa med det. Men ni får det nu istället! Och så ska jag försöka lägga ut ett nytt kapitel i morgon kväll!

Läsarfråga!!! Tycker ni att Hermione och Tom ska ha smeknamn på varandra? Om ni tycker det, vilka?


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Hermione anlände till den läckande kitteln prick klockan åtta.

Draco stod redan och väntade på henne.

"Jag har bokat bord på en liten restaurang i slutet av Diagongränden, så vi får gå en bit," sa han och kramade lätt om henne.

"Det verkar som någon har mognat?" log Hermione.

Draco blev lite röd men log brett. "Jag har tillbringat mycket tid tillsammans med Luna och Antonin de senaste åren, de har lärt mig att inte vara en sådan uppblåst snobb."

Han bjöd henne armen och hon tog den. Tillsammans gick de ut.

Det var inte så många ute vid den här tiden. Bara några som gjorde lite sista minuten inköp.

Hermione såg en kvinna som hon trodde sig känna igen från Hogwarts, men var inte säker.

"Hur är det med Luna och Antonin?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Strålande skulle jag vilja säga. För åtta år sedan kom Antonin över sitt lilla… problem… så nu har han och Luna två barn, Pontos, sju och Polyhymnia, fyra. En tredje är på väg."

"Jag trodde inte Luna ville ha barn!" utbrast Hermione förvånat.

Draco log. "Hon har bra hand om dem i alla fall. Jag kommer ihåg att Pandora älskade henne."  
Hermione log blekt. I några månader efter att Pandora träffat Luna hade hon inte pratat om något annat. Hermione hade varit svartsjuk, men tillslut verkade det som Pandora glömt bort henne och då hade Hermione tyckt sig själv vara fånig. Såklart hennes dotter fick tycka om vem hon ville.

"Vad gör Luna och Antonin nu då?" frågade hon.

"Antonin jobbar deltid på ministeriet, han är mycket hemma med barnen, Luna är lärare på Hogwarts."

Hermione spärrad upp ögonen. "Vilket ämne?"

Draco log. "Du kommer aldrig tro det, men hon undervisar filosofi och trolldomshistoria."  
"Filosofi? När började de med det?"

"Sju år sedan, tror jag, McGongall kom på den lysande idén att lära ungarna att tänka kritiskt och få veta hur andra tänker. Det ingår ocklumenering i kursen. Det borde egentligen inte kallas filosofi, det är snarare någon blandning av försvar mot svartkonster och trolldomshistoria."

"Låter väldigt spännande," sa Hermione drömskt.

"Du gillar fortfarande sådana där skolsaker va?"

"Ja."

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Vad gör du nu då?"

De hade kommit fram till en liten upplyst restaurang. Hermione förstod genast varför Draco hade bokat bord, restaurangen var full av människor.

De blev placerade vid ett litet bord intill en stenvägg och fick varsin meny.

Hermione upprepade sin fråga medan hon såg sig omkring. Restaurangen såg inte så påkostad ut, det var stengolv och borden och stolarna var av något mörkt trä. Det fanns levande ljus överallt, och mysighetsfaktorn var väldigt hög.

"Jag letar jobb," svarade Draco. "Jag har jobbat på avdelningen för magisamarbeten i flera år, men nu vill jag göra något annat."  
"Vad har du i tankarna?"

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Vad som helst som inte är ett kontorsarbete."  
Hermione hade redan lagt märke till att han inte hade någon vigselring. "Har du någon flickvän då?"

"Letar du efter en älskare, mrs Riddle?" han blinkade.

Hermione himlade med ögonen och förde håret åt sidan så att sugmärket Tom hade gett henne innan blottades. "Min man klarar det bra."

"Otur för mig," suckade Draco tillgjort. "Men nej, inte mer än tillfälliga och för tillfället går det dåligt."  
"Jag skulle ha trott att arvingen till Malfoys förmögenhet var en riktig kvinnomagnet."  
"Åh, det är jag också… bra inte för rätt sorts kvinnor."  
"Varför ger du dig inte ut i mugglarvärlden och söker då?"

Draco rynkade på näsan. "Jag kanske har förändrats sedan i skolan, men inte så mycket. Jag förstår inte mugglare och jag vill inte förstå dem."  
Hermione suckade.

En kypare kom fram och tog upp deras beställning.

Hermione beställde kyckling med pressad potatis i vit sås och Draco tog en vegetarisk omelett.

"Vad vill du ha att dricka?" frågade han. "Vin?"

"Vatten, gärna," sa hon.

"Två vatten då."  
Hermione drack inte alkohol och hade aldrig gjort. I början hade Tom inte tillåtit henne och sedan hade hon aldrig börjat och numera drack ingen av makarna Riddle alkohol.

"Så, det verkade som du hade något viktigt att berätta?" frågade Hermione när kyparen gått.

"Ja… jag antar att du fortfarande kommer ihåg Ginny?"

"Hur skulle jag kunna glömma henne?"

"Hon är chef för aurorena nu," började Draco lågt och såg sig omkring. "När hon får veta att ni är tillbaka i landet… hon har inte glömt, om man säger så."

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen. "Vad menar du?"

"Du råkar inte veta vem vår nya trolldomsminister är?"

"Nej, vi har inte börjat prenumerera på tidningen än…"

"George Weasly. En till som har all anledning att hata… honom."

Hermione nickade.

Kyparen kom med deras mat och Draco drog sig tillbaka.

"Men vad…"

"Inte nu," sa Draco snabbt. "Följ med mig upp till ett rum sedan så berättar jag mer."  
Hermione lade armarna i kors. "Om du tror att jag tänker…"

"Jag svär på min heder att jag inte tänker röra dig, Hermione, det är bara… väggar har öron."

"Jag kan trollformler…"  
"Det finns också vissa lagar," suckade Draco.

Hermione knep ihop munnen. "Okej då, men om du försöker något så kan jag påminna dig om att jag fortfarande är gift med en av de mäktigaste trollkarlarna genom tiderna, och han har inte bara lärt mig hur man rör sig i sängen."

Draco såg lite obekväm ut och Hermione log elakt.

"Jag är inte den enda som har förändrats sedan Hogwarts," sa han tillslut. "Fast jag borde väl inte bli förvånad över att du är en ivrig elev överallt…"  
Hermione reste sig och slog till honom på armen innan hon satte sig och tog en tugga av sin kyckling.

"Trots alla flickvänner jag kan tänka mig att du har haft så tror jag ändå att jag är bättre än vad du är," sa hon lätt.

Det fick honom att skratta. "Det måste du bevisa i sådana fall."

"Aldrig, det räcker med vetskapen."

Han fnös.

"Har du någon kontakt med Ginny annars?"

"Inte mycket. Jag träffade henne för några månader sedan när hon var och hälsade på Luna. Hennes son var med då."

"Vem är hennes son?"

"Det är också en riktig skandalhistoria, men han heter Caspian och är tolv. Väldigt lik Rodolphus, även om Rodolphus inte är hans riktiga pappa, bara farbror."  
"Är Ginny och Rodolphus gifta?"

"Jag tror inte det. De har samma efternamn eftersom Ginny är änka efter Rabastan, men jag tror bara de bor tillsammans."

"Vad gör Rodolphus nu då?"

"Konstnär. Hans mest kända tavla är 'Den leende flickan'. Det var en kärleksgåva till Ginny. Om jag har förstått rätt så visar den Ginny leendes, men Ginny ler inte offentligt längre."  
Hermione rynkade pannan. "Varför inte?"

"För många olyckor i livet. Hennes far dog för tre år sedan. Bilolycka i mugglarvärlden."

"Så sorgligt."  
"Ja… Trolldomsministern är inte heller särkilt kry. På senare år… men det ska vi inte prata om här. Berätta hur du har haft det."

Hermione berättade om hur de flyttat till Indien och levt där. Ett år hade de bott i Japan, men bestämt sig för att flytta tillbaka till Indien. Tillslut hade de bestämt sig för att skicka Leo och Pandora till Hogwarts och här var de.

När hon var klar hade de ätit upp och Draco ledde Hermione upp för en trappa och in i ett rum.

Han låste dörren och mumlade en besvärjelse. "Om någon kommer nära kommer de bara höra mummel och stön."

"Stön?"  
Han log snett. "Jag har tagit med många kvinnor hit."

"Och om folk känner igen mig?"

"Det gör de inte."

"Nåväl," hon slog sig ner i en fåtölj framför en öppen brasa.

Draco slog sig ner i den mittemot.

"Vad har du att berätta?" frågade hon.

"Vårt samhälle styrs av Weaslys för tillfället," började Draco allvarligt. "Jag säger inte att det har varit dåligt, efter allt som har hänt har de fått får värld att blomstra igen, men något är fel på George Weasly. Han blev tillfångatagen under tiden då Voldemort regerade och blev självklart torterad. Något år efter sista striden började han bli sjuk. Numera är han förlamad i benen, men det är ingen som har tänkt på det… fast nu på senaste tiden verkar det ha smugit sig upp till psyket på honom. Men alla tycker för synd om honom för att ta bort makten från honom, och på senaste tiden har han kommit med väldigt dåraktiga beslut."  
Hermione väntade spänt när Draco drog ett andetag.

"Jag tror att om han får veta att du och din make är här så kommer han beordra båda era huvuden."

Hermione suckade. "Och när Pandora och Leo börjar på skolan kommer Ginny veta att vi är här…"

Draco nickade. "Jag är inte säker på att Ginny kommer berätta något, men jag tror det är bättre om du försöker prata med henne först. Försök få henne på bättre tankar."

Hermione suckade och nickade. "Jag måste prata med Tom om det…"

Draco reste sig. "Ja, såklart… berätta för mig när ni har bestämt er hur ni vill göra. Jag kan försöka få tag i Ginny åt er."  
Hermione reste sig också. "Tack… men varför gör du det här för mig, Draco?"

Draco suckade. "Om det inte vore för dig, Harry och Ron skulle jag vara död nu."

"Det var tretton år sedan. Är det verkligen bara det?"

"Vi har väl alla våra små hemligheter?"

"Jag vill bara veta om jag kan lita på att du inte försöker slänga in oss i fängelse. Om jag minns rätt så har du inte så mycket att tacka Tom för heller."

Han log lite. "Sant, men jag skulle inte ha berättat allt det här om jag hade tänkt slänga er i fängelse."

Han låste upp dörren och Hermione gav honom en kram.

"Vi hörs då."

Hon nickade och lämnade restaurangen men massor av tankar.

-----

Toms idé kanske inte hade varit den mest briljanta som kläckts under århundradena, men den fungerade.

Han gjorde sig helt enkelt osynlig och följde efter Hermione.

Hon såg henne krama om Malfoy och hur de sedan gick arm i arm till en restaurang.

Det var trångt på restaurangen så han kunde inte ställa sig för nära dem.

Istället så ställde han sig i ett hörn och bevakade dem.

De skrattade, men vid ett tillfälle slog Hermione skämtsamt till honom.

Han hade velat veta vad det var de sades, men det var för högljutt i salen för det.

Tillslut lämnade de bordet och gick uppför en trappa.

Hans farhågor stegrades när han följde efter.

När han kom upp hade de redan stängt dörren och i nästa stund hörde han stön därinifrån.

Två kypare gick förbi.

"Den där Malfoy har alltid tur med kjoltyg," flinade den ena.

"Jösses, jag skulle bli glad om jag hade hälften av hans charm!" skrattade den andra innan de gick vidare.

Det räckte för att han skulle tro det värsta.

Några sekunder övervägde han att storma in och slå ihjäl Draco, men fann den metoden lite väl banal. Så istället transfererade han sig tillbaka hem.

Han landade i hallen.

Pandora kom ut från vardagsrummet. När hon såg honom stannade hon.

"Har det hänt något?"

"Det får du fråga din förbannade hora till mor," fräste han och rusade uppför trapporna och smällde igen dörren.

Han stannade mitt i rummet och drog ett djupt andetag.

Kanske var det bara paranoian som talade. Kanske hade det inte allt hänt något. Kanske det bara var en trollformel.

Hermione hade aldrig varit otrogen.

Förutom när hon hade varit tvungen.

Draco hade kanske hittat någon hållhake på henne som gjorde att hon var tvungen att göra som han sa.

Hon borde ha låtit honom få följa med. Då skulle han ha skyddat henne och…

Han hörde hur någon transfererade sig in i huset och några sekunder senare steg i trappan.

Han drog fram sin trollstav och ställde sig i skuggorna.

Hermione öppnade dörren och gick in i rummet. "Tom?"

Han fick dörren att smälla igen och låsas och steg sedan fram i ljuset av de svaga lamporna.

"Berätta vad som hände."  
Hermione fick något vaksamt i blicken. "Tom? Vad är det här?"

"BERÄTTA!"

Hon flög upp i luften och in i väggen. Det fick henne att tappa andan och hon föll flämtandes ner på golvet.

"Vi… åt… middag… han… berättade… att," hon drog efter andan. "Att George Weasly… är trolldomsminister och… galen."

"Hur kommer det sig då att jag hörde något helt annat?"  
Hermione satte sig upp och stirrade på honom. "Spionerade du?"

"Såklart!"

Hon såg misstroget på honom. "Litar du inte på mig?"

Han drog upp henne i håret. "Hade ni sex?"

"NEJ!"

"Rörde han dig?"

"Inte mer än som en vän, Tom, du skadar mig…"

Han visste att hon talade sanning, men han hade blivit så sårad när han hörde ljuden.

"Det var bara en förtrollning," viskade hon och försökte komma loss. "Så att ingen kunde höra vad vi pratade om."

Han grep tag i hennes nacke.

"Ville du?"  
"Ville vadå?"  
"Ville du ha sex med honom?"  
"Tom, det här är vansinne, släpp mig."

"Inte fören du svär att…"

"Jag tänker aldrig ha sex med Draco Malfoy! SLÄPP MIG!"

Men han kunde inte. En del av honom skrek åt honom att släppa henne, men hans sämre del viskade helt andra, mer lockande saker.

"Du borde inte ha…" började han och pressade henne mot väggen.

"Tom, vad gör du?" hon såg rädd ut.

Det var som gift. Han kände hur hans ådror bultade av spänning. Han ville se henne skrika av smärta igen… det var så länge sedan han hade fått någon att skrika… allt han behövde var att slita av henne kläderna och ta henne upp mot väggen. Riktigt hårt. Då skulle hon skrika.

Hon verkade se vad han tänkte. "Tom, älskling? Släpp mig… du vill inte göra det här, du är inte dig själv…"

"Vad vet du om det, häxa?" fräste han. "Du skulle inte ha gått till den där Malfoy. Du betedde dig som en liten skolflicka… så då kanske det är passande om jag ger dig en läxa…"

"Om du gör det så svär jag…"

"Vad ska du göra, Hermy? Lämna mig? Hur många gånger har du inte gjort det?" han skrattade. "Du gillar att bli plågad, jag skulle bara göra dig en tjänst…"

Hon satte naglarna i sidan på honom och slet sig loss. Han kastade sig efter henne och fick ner henne på marken.

Han var inte sig själv länge, han gick helt på instinkt, och hans instinkt var att han inte på några villkor kunde låta denna kvinna komma undan.

Större och starkare som han var lyckades han hamna överst.

Hon grät nu. Han slickade upp hennes tårar.

"L-låt mig gå…" flämtade hon.

Han log ljuvt och slet av henne blusen. Han skulle just till att bita det vita skinnet när ett rött ljus fick honom att slungas bakåt.

Kanske var det smällen han fick när han slog i garderoben, men då gick det upp för honom vad han hade gjorde.

-----

Pandora hade med stigande fasa hört sina föräldrars röster från sängkammaren. När hon hörde hur något slog i marken och höga skrik bestämde hon sig för att göra något.

Dörren var låst, men det var inga problem för henne.

Däremot var scenen bakom den låsta dörren lite för mycket för en tolvårig flicka.

Hon såg sin mamma ligga gråtandes på golvet med Tom över sig. Han höll henne fastnaglad med ena handen och slet sönder blusen med den andra.

Kanske var det för att Pandoras hjärna inte riktigt ville ta in vad det var hon såg, men hon tyckte det såg ut som om Tom tänkte äta upp Hermione.

När Tom faktiskt öppnade munnen handlade Pandoras magi åt henne och hennes far for iväg tvärs över rummet.

Pandora drog fram sitt trollspö och gick längre in i rummet. Hon höll hela tiden ögonen på Tom som verkade ha fått en smäll i huvudet.

"Pandora," flämtade Hermione. "Du borde inte vara här, gå härifrån."

"Han skadade dig," sa Pandora en smula ynkligt. Hon tyckte inte om att se sin mamma så förstörd.

Hennes ansiktet var strimmigt av tårar och maskara, hon hade små sår på armarna och hon darrade och ögonen var rädda.

Men vid hennes dotters ord blev blicken hård.

I en rörelse hade hon dragit på sig och reparerat sin söndriga blus och riktat sitt trollspö mot Tom som såg med fasa på dem.

"Det här går inte Tom," sa hon kallt.

Pandora hade aldrig sett sin far så rädd förut. Hon hade inte trott att han kunde bli rädd.

"Hermione… förlåt…" viskade han.

"Förlåt?" Hermione skrattade hysteriskt till. "FÖRLÅT?! ÄR DET ALLT DU KAN SÄGA!"

Hon stegade fram och satte spetsen av sitt trollspö mellan ögonen på dem.

Pandora var med ens väldigt glad över att hon aldrig hade försökt göra något dumt i närheten av sin mor.

Hermione var läskigare än Tom när hon var arg.

"Jag kan förlåta att du är svartsjuk," sa Hermione ilsket. "Jag kan förlåta att du spionerar på mig. Jag kan till och med förlåta att du förlorar kontrollen och slog mig. Men vad jag inte kan förlåta, det är att du lät vårt barn se vilket monster du är."

Hermione gjorde en tyst, komplicerad rörelse med trollspöet och Tom skrek till.

Hon drog sig undan och han reste sig sakta.

Pandora tyckte nästan synd om sin far. Nästan.

"Du får sova på soffan inatt," väste hon.

"Nej, Hermione," viskade han. "Jag går."  
"Va?" hennes vrede byttes mot förvåning.

Han svalde. "Jag kan inte lita på mig själv längre… jag vill inte skada dig igen. Jag går…"  
Med de orden plockade han upp sin trollstav och transfererade sig därifrån.

* * *

Ojojoj, hur ska detta gå? Haha, jag vet!!! räcker ut tungan.

Tom har lite svårt att kontrollera sina känslor... han är som en stor barnunge... en stor sexig barnunge... grr...

Förlåt... för lite sömn och... ja... mat... och allt egentligen. Nåja... nytt kapitel kommer senast onsdag. Jag tror inte jag hinner imorgon eftersom jag har skola till halv sex och sedan måste göra läxor, och på tisdag har jag gymnasitk, men senast onsdag! Lovar!!!

Ha en trevlig vecka!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Hermiones ilska mot Tom försvann några dagar senare och ersattes med oro.

Hon var så upptagen med att försöka hitta honom att hon helt glömde bort att hon borde prata med Ginny. Innan hon visste ordet av var det fredagen den första september och Pandora och Leo skulle åka med Hogwarts Expressen.

Hermione körde dem dit.

"Mamma?" Leo satt i framsätet och Pandora i baksätet och läste.

"Ja?"

"Var är pappa?"

Hermione suckade. Varken hon eller Pandora hade sagt något till Leo om vad som egentligen hade hänt och varje gång han hade frågat så hade de kommit med bortförklaringar, men nu visste Hermione att hon inte kunde förtränga sanningen.

"Vi bråkade," suckade hon. "Jag vet inte var han är."  
"Han skadade dig va?" Leo såg dystert ner. "Han är fortfarande en ond trollkarl va?"

"Delar av honom… men bara vissa delar… för det mesta är han snäll."

"Men om inte du är hos honom kommer han ju bara att…" han avbröt av att Pandora slog till honom med boken.

"Slå inte din bror, Pandora," röt Hermione. "Vad kommer Tom göra, Leo?"

"Inget…"  
Leo var en usel lögnare.

"Vad har pappa gjort?" krävde hon att få veta.

"Det är inget särkilt, mamma," sa Pandora lätt.

Hermione blev förvånad. "Jag trodde du var den sista människan på jorden som skulle ljuga för Toms skull, Pandora."  
"Jag ljuger inte," dottern såg sårad ut.

Hermione gick inte på det. "Har det här att göra med förförra året?"  
Leo nickade.

Pandora nöp honom.

"AJ!"

"Jag sa att du inte fick säga något!" fräste Pandora åt sin bror.

Leo hade tårar i ögonen.

"PANDORA!"

Pandora ryckte till. "Förlåt då."

Hermione saktade in framför ett rödljus och såg på Leo. "Det är okej, älskling, du kan berätta."

Leo såg ut att ha ett dilemma. Han såg från Pandora till Hermione.

"Om Pandora slår dig igen så drar jag in hennes veckopeng," lovade Hermione.

Pandora lutade sig tillbaka med armarna i kors.

Hermione upptäckte att de hade blivit grönt och fortsatte att köra.

"Jo… förra gången du var borta…" började Leo. "Pappa började dricka då… han stängde in sig i erat rum och… men efter några dagar kom han ut igen och var jättesnäll. Faktiskt."  
Hermione var chokad. "Varför har ni inte berättat det här för mig?"

"För då skulle du bara lämna oss igen," fräste Pandora.

Hermione hade aldrig känt sådana skuldkänslor tidigare.

Inte bara hade hon lämnat sina barn, de kände att de inte kunde berätta allt för henne av rädsla över att hon skulle lämna dem igen.

"Varför skiljer du dig inte från pappa?" frågade Pandora när de svängde in till parkeringen till Kings Cross.

"Jag kan inte," svarade Hermione. "Vi kommer vara gifta till någon av oss dör."

Pandora nickade tankfullt och gick iväg för att hämta en vagn.

"Kommer pappa att göra massa dumma saker nu?" frågade Leo.

"Det hoppas jag inte," suckade Hermione. "Men jag ska försöka hitta honom."  
"Älskar du fortfarande pappa?"

"Jag vet inte…"

Pandora kom tillbaka med en vagn och de lastade på koffertarna och begav sig mot ingången.

Hermione förklarade för barnen hur de skulle göra och Pandora gick igenom först följd av en tveksam Leo och sist Hermione med bagaget.

Hon kände samma nostalgikänsla här som när hon varit i Diagongränden.

Ugglor hoade, barn skrek, föräldrar skrek, tåget visslade.

Hermione såg efter sina barn och upptäckte att de stod utanför en cirkel av andra barn. Den i mitten var i fullfärd med att visa upp något som såg ut att en nifflare.

Hon vinkade åt sina barn.

"Ni kan väl försöka sitta tillsammans tills ni kommer fram till Hogwarts?" bad Hermione.

Leo nickade ivrigt och Hermione spände ögonen i Pandora som nickade uppgivet.

"Skriver du när du hittar pappa?" bad Leo.

"Självklart."

"Kommer han vara hemma till jul?"

"Det ska vi väl försöka ordna," log Hermione och tillade i sitt stilla sinne att om Tom inte var hemma innan jul skulle det inte finnas något att hämta hem längre. Om han inte gick tillbaka till sina gamla vanor skulle han antingen vara död eller ha åkt fast.

Något rött skymtade i Hermiones ögonvrå och hon vände på huvudet.

Ett ljusbrunt ögonpar mötte hennes.

Ett tiotal meter bort stod Ginny Lestrange och höll sin hand på en lång mörkhårig pojkes axel.

Hermione log nervöst, men Ginny log inte tillbaka.

Hermione erinrade sig om att Draco sagt att Ginny inte log längre.

"Mamma?"

Hermione såg ner på sin dotter som hade fått upp koffertarna på tåget.

"Ja, då var det dags då…" Hermione kramade om Pandora. "Hitta inte på några dumheter."

Pandora fnyste och muttrade, "Som om någon skulle komma på det om jag gjorde det…"

Hermione gav henne en hård blick och kramade om sin son. "Ha roligt nu, och om det är något så är det bara att skriva."

Leo såg så ledsen ut att Hermione gav honom en extra kram, men hon fick jobba hårt för att dölja sina egna tårar.

"Se efter din bror," sa hon tyst till Pandora.

Pandora nickade bara och tog sin brors hand. Tillsammans gick de in i tåget.

Hermione drog ett djupt andetag och vände sig mot Ginny som nu stod bredvid henne.

"Hej," sa hon.

Ginny synade henne noga. "Var är han?"

Ginnys röst var hård, men hela hon såg hård ut.

Hon hade fortfarande långt rött hår, men hennes ansikte hade fått många bekymmersrynkor och hålningen var stel.

Men hennes fråga blev för mycket för Hermione.

Tårar började rinna nerför hennes ansikte medan hon skrattade.

Hennes gamla väninna tog ett steg tillbaka och såg sig omkring.

Tåget började åka och de flesta föräldrar försvann från perrongen.

Ginny såg på Hermione igen som torkade tårarna.

"Tänk vad trevligt ifall du kunde ha frågat något i stil med, 'hur mår du?'." utbrast Hermione.

"Hur mår du?"

"Åt helvete, du?"

"Ganska bra."

"Trevligt."

De stod och såg på varandra en stund.

Tillslut suckade Ginny. "Vill du följa med mig och ta en kopp kaffe?"

"Gärna."

-----

Pandora drog sin lillebror genom tåget tills de kom fram till en tom kupé. De gick in och satte sig samtidigt som tåget sattes i rörelse.

Leo såg ut genom fönstret och Pandora tog upp en bok och läste.

Hon såg upp när hon hörde hur kupédörren gled upp.

"Kan jag sitta här? Det är fullt överallt annars," det var samma blonda flicka som Pandora hade sett på Gringotts.

Pandora nickade och flickan såg lättad ut när hon sjönk ner på sätet bredvid Pandora.

"Jag är Rebecca Locke," sa flickan. "Jag går andra året i Hufflepuff."

"Jag heter Pandora Riddle," sa Pandora långsamt. "Det är min bror Leopold."

Rebecca log blygt.

Leo såg på Rebecca. "Men Pandora, pappa sa…"  
Pandora sparkade till Leo så att han skulle hålla tyst. Hon visste också vad Tom hade sagt; att bara de dumma hamnade i Hufflepuff. Men samtidigt hade han sagt att de i Gryffindore var nästan ännu dummare, men då hade Hermione torrt bevisat motsatsen genom att påpeka att hon hade vunnit mot honom i en duell.

Pandora hade gett mycket för att se den duellen.

"Du ska inte lyssna på vad pappa säger," fräste Pandora. "Du ska inte ens prata om pappa."

"Du är dum!" tjöt Leo.

"Bröder," suckade Pandora och vände sig till Rebecca. "Har du några syskon?"  
"En storasyster, men hon är inte en häxa. Jag är den enda i min familj som…" Rebecca avbröt sig och rodnade.

"Det är okej, jag bryr mig inte om ifall du är mugglarfödd. Min mamma är det," sa Pandora lugnt.

Rebecca såg gladare ut och skruvade en blond hårlock runt fingret. "Ska ni börja första året nu?"

"Leo ska det, men jag ska göra ett test innan, jag blev undervisad hemma ett år."

"Varför då?"

"Vi borde utomlands."

"Vilket elevhem tror ni att ni hamnar i?"

Pandora ryckte på axlarna. "Pappa var i Slytherin och mamma i Gryffindor, men jag bryr mig inte så mycket om vart jag hamnar."  
Dörren gled upp igen och ett gäng som såg ut att vara lika gamla som Pandora stod där.

En mörkhårig tjej med mörkblå ögon steg fram. "Är ni också smuttskallar?"

Pandora såg på Leo som hade vänt sig mot fönstret och Rebecca som blivit väldigt röd.

"Det finns inga smutskallar," svarade Pandora iskallt. "Bara idioter som tror att de är bättre än andra."

Tjejen såg paff ut, men hämtade sig snart. "Vem är du då?"

"Vem är du själv?"

"Jasmine Burke," sa flickan och slängde håret bakom axeln i en stolt knyck. "Och det här är Anna Flint," hon pekade på en kort flicka med kort blont hår, "Ralph Gamp," pekade på en svarthårig pojke vid sin sida, "och Antonia Cornfoot."

Pandora såg likgiltigt på dem. "Jaha? Några jag bör känna till?"  
Hon visste visserligen att de alla kom från renblodiga trollkralsfamiljer, men hon tänkte inte låta dem veta att hon visste det.

"Öh, ja," Burke såg ut som Pandora hade förolämpat henne gruvligt. Vilket hon också hade gjort. "Vad är du för en liten mugglarskitunge?"  
Pandora skulle ha velat höra sin fars svar på den kommentaren. Hon log vid tanken. "Jag är Pandora Riddle."

"Riddle?" utbrast Flint. "Jag har hört det namnet…"

"Är dina föräldrar som oss?" frågade Burke.

"Ja."  
"Vänta lite… var det inte Riddle som var efterlyst?" Flint såg lite tveksam ut.

"Vad håller ni på med här egentligen?" kom en röst bakom gänget.

Burke och de andra försvann lika snabbt som om någon hade trollat bort dem och Pandora blev förvånad när hon fick se en senig pojke med grönt hår komma in i kupén.

"Teddy!" utropade Rebecca lättat.

"Vad vill Burke den här gången?" frågade han och slängde sig ner bredvid Leo. "Hej, jag är Teddy Lupin."

"Pandora Riddle," svarade Pandora stelt.

"Leo," sa Leo.

Teddy log brett. "Har du haft en trevlig sommar, Becca?"

Rebecca nickade. "Vi var i Frankrike, du då?"

"Mormor ville åka till Wales och titta på får, men jag sa att om hon vill se på får…" Teddy gjorde en min och helt plötsligt var hans hår vitt och krulligt. "… så kan hon se på mig."  
Rebecca fnittrade.

"Du är en metamorfmagus," konstaterade Pandora.

"Det vet jag att jag är. Min mamma var det också," Teddy såg nyfiket på henne. "Jag har inte sett dig innan va?"

"Nej."

"Ska du börja första året nu?"

"Antagligen andra. Du då?"  
"Tredje i Gryffindor. Var kommer du ifrån?"

"Indien."

"Du ser inte indisk ut."  
Pandora himlade med ögonen. "Mina föräldrar kommer från England."

"Jaså, vilka är det då?"

"Vad spelar det för roll, du känner dem inte."

"Men min mormor gör kanske det. Hon känner alla."

"Tvivlar jag på…"

"Du behöver inte låta så sur!" utropade han stött.

Pandora hade tänkt svara något ännu surare, men innan hon hann öppnades dörren igen.

"Ted, de letar efter dig i tredje vagnen," en annan svarthårig pojke hade kommit in genom dörren. Han såg allvarlig ut.

"Visst, Casp."  
"Caspian," rättade pojken.

Teddy log och reste sig. "Trevligt att träffas, damer… herrn."  
Teddy försvann tillsammans med Caspian.

"Teddy är så rolig," fnittrade Rebecca.

"Verkligen… vem var den andra killen?"

"Caspian Lestrange. Han går i min årskurs, fast i Slytherin. Men han är schysst ändå."

"Jag antar att Burke och de andra också gick i Slytherin?"

"Ja."

"Varför hackar de på dig?"

"För att jag är mugglarfödd."

"Det är fånigt."

Rebecca ryckte på axlarna.

Pandora lutade sig tillbaka och de började prata om böcker istället.

Det visade sig att Rebecca var ett stort fan av kärleksromaner och Pandora fann mycket nöje i att höra hennes historier.

Efter flera timmar mörknade det och de bytte om till sina klädnader.

Pandora, som inte var van vid klädnader, önskade att hon hade en spegel. Hon kände sig ännu mer okvinnlig och barnslig.

När tåget stannade tog sa hon och Leo hejdå till Rebecca och fick sätta sig i en båt som skulle ta dem över till Hogwarts.

Det var en klar kväll och Pandora kunde inte låta bli att tycka att Hogwarts såg mycket vackrare ut i månsken än i solljus.

Hon rös till när de fick stiga iland igen. En behaglig rysning.

Hon kanske skulle kunna trivas här.

* * *

Oj... det där blev kortare än vad jag trodde... nåja, nytt kapitel på fredag! Imorgon är jag borta hela dagen så jag kan inte lägga ut något.

Hoppas ni gillar idén om att Pandora inte har något emot vilket blod man är av, hon är ju trots allt uppväxt av åtminstonde en kärleksfull förälder...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Leo hade aldrig varit så nervös och orolig som nu. Han var långt borta från sina föräldrar, han visste inte ens var hans pappa var och var djupt orolig för att något skulle ha hänt honom. Hermione hade sagt att om något hade hänt så skulle hon veta, men Leo var orolig ändå. Mamma kanske inte ville berätta allt.

Han var på ett helt nytt ställe där han inte kände någon, förutom sin syster som inte var den personen man helst satte sin tillit till.

Han önskade att han också hade träffat en vän. Pandora hade ju redan blivit vän med den där Rebecca, men han var för blyg för att prata med någon.

De stod inne i ett rum och Leo kunde höra andra människor gå utanför dörren. En rödhårig pojke bredvid honom gnuggade händern och verkade också orolig

När han såg på Leo försökte Leo ge honom ett leende, men det blev mest en grimas. Trots det log pojken lite nervöst tillbaka.

En man med svart hår, sneda ögon och höga kindben kom in i rummet.

"God afton, barn, jag är professor Zabini, läraren i förvandlingskonst. Nu ikväll kommer ni delas in i elevhem. Dessa kommer vara som en familj för er de åren ni går på skolan. Ni kommer att äta vid samma bord som de i ert elevhem, sova i samma sovsalar och tillbringa er lediga tid i elevhemmens sällskapsrum. De fyra elevhemmen har namn efter de fyra grundarna och heter Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindore. Ställ upp er på led och följ tyst efter mig."  
Mannen vände sig om och barnen följde lugnt och tyst efter honom. De var alla för nervösa för att göra något annat.

Leo hamnade före den rödhåriga pojken och efter sin syster. Han hoppades att han skulle hamna i samma elevhem som den rödhårige. Han verkade trevlig. Han hade i alla fall lett åt honom.

De kom in i en enorm sal där fem långa bord stod. Det fanns svävande ljus överallt och taket såg ut som om de vette upp mot bar himmel.

Leos mage drog ihop sig när han såg hur många människor det var i salen.

Till sin lättnad så stannade de framför lärarebordet och han behövde inte se de andra eleverna.

Professor Zabini ställde fram en pall och en hatt mellan dem och lärarbordet och drog sedan fram en pergamentrulle.

Leo väntade på att Zabini skulle säga något då plötsligt hatten fick liv och började sjunga.

Det var en sång om gemenskap, skolan och kunskap. Leo applåderade tillsammans med de övriga eleverna när hatten var klar.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram och sätter hatten på huvudet," sa Zabini med hög röst. "Abrax, Evelyn."

En liten flicka med smörgult hår gick fram och satte sig. Efter några sekunder ropade hatten; "Ravenclaw!"

Det andra bordet från vänster applåderade och flickan gick och satte sig där.

"Bones, Rasmus."  
"Hufflepuff!"

Andra bordet från höger klappade den här gången.

"Borgin, Alfons."

Hatten tänkte länge den här gången innan den till slut ropade; "Slytherin."

Bordet längst till vänster applåderade högljutt.

Namn efter namn ropades upp och skaran tunnades sakta men säker ut. När det var ungefär hälften kvar så hördes äntligen, "Riddle, Leopold."

Leos ben darrade när han gick fram till pallen och satte hatten på huvudet.

Han ryckte till när en tunn röst i örat började prata. "Hum… mycket intressant. Du har blod av en av grundarna ser jag… Slytherin. Jaja… självklart. Alla i din fars familj har gått till Slytherin… men du passar inte in där."

"Varför inte då?" tänker Leo.

"Du har din mammas blod, så mycket är klart," sa hatten. "Hermione Granger… ja, jag kommer ihåg henne. Jag velade länge med henne också… men du passar inte i Ravenclaw…"

Leos mod sjönk. Han passade säkert inte in någonstans.

"Jodå, jodå, du skulle passa väldigt bra… men jag undrar om det verkligen kan stämma… jo, med tiden så kommer du passa utmärkt där, du behöver bara lite miljöombyte… alltså får det bli… GRYFFINDOR!"

Leo andades lättat ut och tog av sig hatten.

Bordet längst till höger applåderade artigt och han gick och satte sig hos de andra tre förstaårseleverna som hade hamnat där. Det var Tess Dickens, Sara Hellsing och Amadeus Farclaw. De hälsade på honom med leende och Leo kände hur en stor klump försvann från hans mage. Han var accepterad.

Medan han satt sig så hade hans syster fått komma upp och sätta sig. Hatten hade inte mer än rört hennes huvud innan den skrek "Slytherin!".

Leo såg sorgset på när Pandora gick och satte sig vid bordet på andra sidan salen, men det var väl vad man kunde förvänta sig.

Fler elever sorterades upp, men inte den rödhåriga.

Det visade sig att han var den sista eleven.

"Weasly, Viktor."

Några sekunder senare ropade hatten. "Gryffindor!"

Leo applåderade när Viktor kom och satte sig bredvid honom.

"God skörd i år," sa Teddy Lupin och gnuggade händerna.

Leo kände sig överlycklig när rektorn, professor McGonagall reste sig.

"Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts," hon log mot eleverna. "Jag vill uppmärksamma nya och gamla elever på att skogen utanför slottet är förbjudet område och att även om lektionerna inte börjar fören på måndag så förväntar jag mig att ni utnyttjar tiden innan det att göra klart läxor och lära känna slottet. Tro inte att det är för tidigt att ge straffkommendering. Men nu är det dags för middagen så varsågoda och hugg in!"

Leo flämtade till när bordet fylldes av mat. Han hade aldrig behövt svälta, men såhär mycket mat var nästan möjligt.

Men nu när nervositeten hade lagt sig kände han hur hungrig han var och han högg in på potatisen och skinkan.

"Jag heter Viktor," sa den rödhåriga pojken. "Viktor Weasly."  
"Leo Riddle," svarade Leo glatt.

De andra presenterade sig också.

"Är du släkt med trolldomsministern?" frågade Tess Viktor, hon var en lång flicka med mörkbrunt hår och gröna ögon.

"Han är min farbror, min pappa är Bill Weasly och mamma heter Fleur."

"Jag känner inte till något i trollkarlvärlden," erkände en annan flicka som sorterats in i Gryffindor, Elisabeth Summers "Jag är mugglarfödd."

"Det är många som är," avfärdade Sara. "Min mamma var mugglare, pappa är trollkarl."

"Min farfar var mugglare," erkände Tess.

"Min mormor och morfar också," sa Leo.

"De flesta har mugglare i sin släkt nu för tiden," lade Amadeus till. "Det var många som dog under kriget."  
Elisabeth spärrade upp ögonen. "Vilket krig?"

"Det var krig här för tretton år sedan," förklarade Viktor allvarligt. "Det var en ond trollkarl som hette Voldemort som tog makten… han förlorade tillslut och försvann… ingen vet var han är nu."

"Har de inte fångat honom?" Elisabeth såg rädd ut.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig," tröstade Leo. "Han skadar ingen längre."

De andra tystnade och såg på misstänksamt på honom.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Tess.

Leo rodnade. "Jag menar… man har väl inte hört något om honom på jättelänge… så han kanske har slutat mörda nu…"  
De andra verkade finna sig i det och fortsatte att prata om hur de trodde det skulle bli i skolan.

Viktor började prata med honom om Qudditch och även om Leo inte visste så mycket om, eller var intresserad av det, kändes det skönt att ha någon att prata med och han kände hur han slappnade av mer och mer.

Det här skulle nog gå bra trots allt.

-----

"Det här kommer gå åt helvete," muttrade Pandora när hon satt och åt.

Alla positiva känslor hon haft när hon kom till slottet hade försvunnit. Maten var förfärlig. Hur kunde folk äta det?

Det var bara fett, fett och åter fett.

Pandora var väldigt noga med vad hon stoppade i sig. Det hade Tom lärt henne.

Det hade ingenting att göra med att hon var rädd att bli för tjock, det hade att göra med hälsan.

Leo och Hermione brydde sig inte om det, men Tom hade en idé att ju sundare man levde, desto starkare magi hade man.

Och att ha stark magi, det var Pandora definitivt intresserad av.

Hennes far var stark och det visste hon. Och han åt bara nyttiga saker.

För det mesta.

Och när han drack så var han bara våldsam och verkade glömma allt vad magi hette.

Pandora tänkte aldrig börja dricka.

Hon suckade och serverade sig själv en fiskpudding och kokta morötter.

Det var inte så mycket samtal bland de nya eleverna och alla kastade misstänksamma blickar mot henne.

När hon var halvvägs genom middagen sjönk någon ner bredvid henne.

Hon vände sig om och fick syn på samma pojke som hämtat Teddy.

"Caspian Lestrange," hälsade han.

"Pandora Riddle," svarade hon.

"Är det sant?"

"Är vadå sant?"

Han sänkte rösten. "Att du är dotter till Voldemort?"

"Vad spelar det för roll?" frågade hon avvikande.

Han såg nyfiket på henne. "Ingen roll, antar jag. Det viskas bara om det."

"Jaha. Folk viskar väl alltid om något."  
Han log. "Ja."

"Och hur ofta är det sant?"

"Ganska sällan."

"Precis."

"Så du är inte det?"

"Jag skulle tycka synd om mig själv om jag var det."  
Pandora hade lärt sig att leka med ord av sin far. Det var väldigt användbart och hon kunde inte anklagas för att ljuga.

"Miss Riddle?"

Pandora vände sig om och fick syn på professor Zabini.

"Ja?"

"Ja, sir."  
Pandora knöt nävarna. "Ja, sir?"

"Jag är elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin och jag har förstått att du undervisats hemma ett år?"

"Det stämmer… sir."

"Vi måste trots det testa dina kunskaper… tänd det här ljuset."

Han höll fram ett ljus.

"Med eller utan trollspö?" frågade hon.

"Med såklart, det går inte utan."

"Jo det gör det," muttrade Pandora, men tog fram sitt trollspö och pekade på ljuset. "_Incendio._"

Ljutet tändes genast.

"Bra. Jag tror vi låter dig sova i sovsalen för flickorna i andra året. Ditt test börjar i morgon klockan nio, jag träffar dig här efter frukost. Var inte försenad."

"Nej… gubbskrälle," mumlade Pandora bakom honom.

Caspian skakade på huvudet. "Du borde inte göra dig ovän med professor Zabini, han kan vara väldigt obehaglig."

"Han borde inte göra sig ovän med mig," fräste Pandora.

Caspian log roat. "Du är ganska temperamentsfull."

Pandora fnös bara och åt upp sin middag.

När McGongall reste sig för andra gången och önskade dem godnatt visade Caspian henne vägen ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum.

"Din packning är antagligen redan inne i rummet," sa han till Pandora när de gick ner mot fängelsehålorna.

Det tog ungefär fem minuter att ta sig från stora salen till uppehållsrummet.

De stannade framför vad som Pandora tyckte var en helt vanligt vägg.

"Agnostiker," sa Caspian och väggen öppnades. "Det är lösenordet för att komma in. Det byts lite då och då."  
Pandora nickade bara och tog in det stora rummet hon hade kommit in i.

Det fanns en stor eldstad vid ena väggen och över den hängde Slytherins märke.

"En orm…" sa Pandora.

"Slytherin var ormviskare," sa Caspian.

Pandora såg på resten av rummet som bestod av små soffgrupper. Färgerna i rummet var grönt, silver och svart. Hon kom fram till att det var trevligt.

"Flickornas sovsalar ligget åt det hållet," sa han och pekade in mot en gång åt vänster. "Pojkarnas är åt andra hållet."  
"God natt då," sa Pandora och började gå mot sovsalarna.

"God natt…" sa Caspian bakom henne.

Hon hittade snart dörren där det stod "andraårselever". Hon steg in och fick syn på fyra identiska sängar i grönt.

De andra tre flickorna var redan där och när Pandora kom in tystnade de.

Det var samma flickor som hon hade träffat på tåget.

"Jag trodde inte de tog in mugglarälskare här," sa Jasmine Burke.

"Och jag tror Slytherin vände sig i sin grav när du hamnade här," svarade Pandora kallt och gick fram till sin säng och slog sig ner.

De tre flickorna stirrade på henne. "Jag skulle akta mig om jag var du!"

Pandora såg likgiltigt på Jasmine. "Akta mig för vadå?"

"Jag känner alla som betyder något här," sa den andra flickan. "Du skulle kunna råka ut för en olycka."

Om Pandora hade varit utvilad och fått god mat till middag kanske hon bara hade skrattat åt den mörkhåriga flickans patetiska försök att verka tuff. Men nu bestämde hon sig för att det var lika bra att visa vem som hade kraft här.

Hon reste sig ur sängen och drog fram sitt trollspö "_Electricus!_"

Jasmine ryckte till som om hon fått en stöt (vilket var precis vad hon fått) och sjönk ihop på marken.

Pandora yttrade en ny formel som fick den andra flickan att flyga upp i taket.

Anna och Antonia skrek.

Pandora såg upp på sitt offer. "När du ändå bara hänger där så kan jag berätta att jag inte tänker finna mig i att bli en hackkyckling. Tvivla inte en sekund på att jag är mycket starkare än du och dröm inte ens om att försöka skada mig."

Hon släppte ner Jasmine på dennes säng igen.

"Nu tänker jag sova," tillkännagav Pandora.

De andra flickorna stirrade på henne när hon bytte om till sitt nattlinne och drog för förhängena till sin säng.

Pandora somnade med ett leende.

* * *

Öh... det blev något fel när jag lade ut denna första gången, så jag försöker igen.

Jepp, jag är alldeles för lat för att komma på en sång åt soteringshatten, jag försökte men så gav jag upp för det är ändå inte så relevant.

Hihi, och om någon vill veta vart jag har fått Toms och Pandoras hälsofreakshet så föreslår jag att ni kollar upp lite om Adolf Hitler... han var hälsofreak. Jag såg bara en liten koppling mellan honom och Tom... hehe... Visste ni förresten att Hitler har varit gift i hela 36 timmar? Sedan tog han och Eva Braun livet av sig.

Lite historielekion såhär på fredagkvällen.

Nytt kapitel kommer imorgon! Då får vi se hur Panodras prov går.

Fram tills dess, har en trevlig kväll!


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Hermione och Ginny satte sig vid en uteservering i London och beställde varsin kopp slaskigt kaffe.

De satt en lång stund och betraktade varandra medan bilar, bussar och människor stressade förbi dem.

"Så dina barn började på Hogwarts nu?" sa Ginny tillslut.

"Ja. Din son med?"

"Han började förra året."

"Trevligt."

"Det kändes tomt."

Hermione kände hur det högg till i hjärtat på henne. "Jag förstår det."

"Som tur var har jag Rodolphus."

Hermione visste att Ginny försökte leda in samtalet på Tom. Nåja, hon skulle väl ändå berätta förr eller senare.

"Tom stack."

Ginny höjde ögonbrynen. "Stack?"

"För två veckor sedan. Jag har inte hört något från honom…" Hermione suckade djupt. Hon skulle kunna gråta, men hon kände inte för det. När hon kom hem igen skulle hon lägga sig i badet, masturbera och låtsas att det var Tom, och sedan gråta.

Och efter det trösta sig med choklad.

"Men… varför?"

Hermione suckade. "Han är egentligen inte farlig längre… men… jag träffade Draco Malfoy och vi åt middag. Han blev svartsjuk… han kunde inte kontrollera sig själv. När jag slog tillbaka så sansade han sig och sa att han inte ville vara en fara för mig längre… och så gick han."

"Brukar han slå dig?"

"Nej."

"Men det har hänt?"

"Ja, jag lämnade honom varje gång, men vi drogs alltid tillbaka till varandra. Han har aldrig slagit barnen."

"Älskar du honom fortfarande?"

"Jag vet inte… men jag måste få träffa honom."

De satt tysta ett tag.

"George skulle bli galen om han fick veta att han var tillbaka," sa Ginny tillslut.

"Blir inte du det?"

Ginny suckade. "Jag vet inte… du har alltid varit den smartaste och haft rätt om allt… och han har varit lugn tillsammans med dig… men allt han har gjort… jag kan inte glömma det."

"Inte jag heller…"

"Men du låter honom leva?"

"Voldemort och Tom är inte samma person."

"Tom dödade sin far och sina farföräldrar när han var sexton."

"Jag vet."

"Varför skulle han inte kunna göra något liknande nu?"

"Gammal och klok?" föreslog Hermione med ett halvt leende.

Ginny såg skeptiskt på henne.

Hermione suckade. "Han älskar inte som vanliga människor gör… men på sitt sätt så älskar han mig… han brukar säga att jag är hans själ."

"Hans sunda förnuft verkar det snarare som."

"Det också."

Hermione tog en klunk av sitt kaffe. "Hur är det med Rodolphus då?"

"Bra."

"Har han dragits inför rätta?"

"Han har fått betala skadestånd."

"Antonin Dolohov?"

"Samma sak, men han håller fortfarande på att betala, de har ont om pengar."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Aldrig hittad."

Hermione rynkade pannan. "Vet inte Draco något?"

"Nej, och Narcissa Malfoy är död. Mördad."

"Av Lucius?"

"Vem vet…"

"Stackars Draco."

"Jag tror inte han bryr sig så mycket."

"Han har förändrats."

"Till det bättre."  
"Jo…"

"Har du träffat några andra än?"

"Nej, bara Draco och dig. Jag kände igen några i Diagongränden, men jag var inte säker… hur är det med dina bröder?"

Ginny gjorde en konstig min. "Percy jobbar på avdelningen för magiska katastrofer, han blev erbjuden chefsjobbet, men tog det inte… politik… han vill inte att folk ska tro att vi styr allt i samhället… Bill jobbar fortfarande för Gringotts och Fleur jobbar deltid som stylist, men är mycket hemma med barnen. De har en son, Viktor, som precis har börjat Hogwarts och en dotter som är sju. Charlie gifte sig för två år sedan med en mugglare som heter Kajsa. De hade ett jättevackert bröllop, mugglarstil eftersom de inte vill berätta för Kajsas föräldrar att Charlie är trollkarl. Men jag tror de började ana något när vi dök upp…"

Hon tystnade, försjunken i minnen.

"Och du då?" frågade Hermione. "Jag hörde att du var chef för aurorena?"

"Ja, de tycker inte om mig, men jag får dem att jobba i alla fall. Och jag bryr mig inte om vad någon tycker så länge jag har Rodolphus."

"Är ni gifta?"

"Nej, det räcker med att vi vet att vi älskar varandra."

De tystnade och Hermione kände hur de började komma till det viktiga.

"Jag borde kalla in dig till förhör," sa Ginny tillslut.

"Tänker du göra det?"

"Jag vet inte. Skulle du säga något?"

"Inget som ni skulle ha någon nytta av. Och jag vet som sagt inte var han är längre. Han kan ha åkt tillbaka till Australien vad jag vet."

"Några av mina kollegor skulle föreslå att vi använde dig som gisslan."  
"Jaså?"

"Tror du det skulle fungera."

"För några veckor sedan kanske, men inte nu."

"Jag förstår mig inte på erat förhållande…"

"Om jag ska vara ärlig så gör inte jag det heller," erkände Hermione och log sorgset.

"Men något måste väl vara bra?"

"Vi var båda plugghästar på Hogwarts, även om vi inte är intresserade av riktigt samma ämnen. Men vi kan ha långa diskussioner om olika ämnen… visserligen brukar det sluta med att vi bråkar. Men sen har vi sex och det är… wow."

Ginny log inte, men hon höjde roat ögonbrynet. "Så du gillar sex?"

"Vi har det morgon, middag, kväll. Ibland oftare."  
"Det måste vara jobbigt nu."  
"Ja… det längsta vi har varit ifrån varandra i sängen är fem månader."

"Hur kommer det sig?"

"Jag strejkade. Han anklagade mig för att flörta med en annan man… jag bevisade att jag kunde klara mig utan."

"Hur slutade det?"

Hermione suckade. "Jag bad honom om ursäkt och han bad mig om ursäkt… allvarligt talat så kvittade det, jag var i femte månaden med Leo då… jag kunde inte göra det själv längre."

"Nymfoman?"

"Tom har påpekat det några gånger, men han är inte så mycket bättre."

"Så du har provat allt?"

"Mycket, men inget förnedrande…"

"Spanking?"

"Värst vad du var nyfiken, vad har du gjort själv?"

Ginny gjorde en grimas. "Standard saker. Jag… jag vågar inte…"

"Jag förstår. Tom var ett lyckokast om man jämför med din make."

Ginny suckade. "Det är bara trevligt att ha någon tjejkompis att prata med det om…"  
"Ja, vi borde träffas oftare."

"Ja… du kan väl komma över nästa vecka? Jag är ledig på fredagar."

"Gärna. Men du tänker inte ta in mig på förhör?"

"Nej, men jag tänker förhöra dig om olika saker i sängen."

"Det finns fler platser än sängen, Ginny."

"Då får du prata om dem också."

De reste sig och kramade om varandra.

De var inte riktigt säkra på varandra än, men de hade fått tillbaka någon form av vänskap och Hermione tänkte vårda den ömt.

-----

Pandora anlände till frukosten i stora salen kvart i nio. Hon såg sin bror sitta och skratta tillsammans med några andra i Gryffindor. Hon var glad för sin brors skull. Han hade alltid haft svårt att få kompisar och han hade varit väldigt dyster enda sedan Tom försvann.

Men hon tänkte inte visa för någon att hon var glad för hans skull.

Hon satte sig ner på fann återigen stor svårighet att hitta något att äta.

Hemma brukade hon äta frukter och kanske något grovt bröd. Här fanns bara rostat bröd, flingor och kött och ägg.

Hon tog ett ägg och ett rostat bröd och bestämde sig för att så snart som möjligt försöka hitta köket och göra i ordning riktig mat till sig själv.

Hon hade suttit där i fem minuter när Jasmine, ensam för en gång skull, kom fram och satte sig bredvid henne.

Pandora kände att den andra flickan var rädd och det gladde henne.

"Hej…" började Jasmine.

"Hej," sa Pandora kort.

"Du… det där igår… jag borde inte… alltså… jag förstår att du… du vet."

"Ja, jag vet."

"Så… tror du att vi kanske… jag menar, jag skulle kunna visa dig runt i skolan och… bara om du vill förstås…"

Pandora såg på henne. Hon hade ingen som helst lust att bli vän med Jasmine, hon var bara en irriterande snobb med för mycket luft i huvudet. Men det skulle vara användbart att ha någon som Jasmine. Hon verkade ha kontakter, och de andra i elevhemmet lyssnade på henne. Och om hon lyssnade på Pandora… det skulle verkligen komma till hand. Särkilt när de blev äldre. Jasmine skulle ha koll på alla och Pandora skulle ha koll på Jasmine.

"Jag ska göra några tester med Zabini nu," sa Pandora. "Men när jag är klar kan du få visa mig runt."

Jasmine såg lättad ut. "Gärna! Jag väntar i uppehållsrummet!"

Pandora nickade och såg roat på när den andra flickan hastigt lämnade salen.

Hon åt upp sitt bröd precis innan Zabini och hämtade henne.

"Du ska göra ditt test i klassrummet för förvandlingskonst. Jag, rektorn, professor Dolohov, professor Frost och professor Lin kommer vara närvarande."

Han gjorde en gest åt henne att följa efter honom och det gjorde hon.

De gick ut i hallen och uppför en trappa.

Pandora såg något som inte riktigt såg ut som ett spöke komma mot dem. När hon såg dess flin förstod hon att det var en poltergeist.

"Sååååå, du har fångat ett nytt litet lamm, professorn?" flinade poltergeisten.

"Gå och dränk dig, Peeves," morrade Zabini.

Peeves skrattade elakt och susade iväg.

Zabini gick lite längre och visade in henne i ett klassrum.

Där var redan fyra andra vuxna. Professor McGongall nickade åt henne.

"Jag antar att du vet vad du ska göra här, miss Riddle?"

"Ni ska se vad jag kan," svarade Pandora.

"Precis, det här är professor Lin," sa McGongall och pekade på en kort kvinna med asiatiskt utseende och långt sidensvart hår. "Hon undervisar i trolldryckskonst. Hon är också föreståndare för Gryffindor."

Lin log mot Pandora som klämde fram ett leende tillbaka.

"Det här är professor Frost," hon pekade på en högrest man med långt kastanjefärgat hår i en hästsvans, och en hajtand i örat. "Han undervisar i försvar mot svartkonster."

"Du behöver inte vara rädd flicka, det här kommer att gå jättebra," sa Frost med mörk röst.

Pandora klämde fram ett leende igen. Hon var inte rädd.

"Och det här är professor Dolohov," McGonagall pekade på den sista kvinnan som hade stått vid fönstret. Nu vände hon sig om och såg på Pandora med frånvarande blick.

Pandora kände genast igen henne även om det varit tio år sedan hon senast såg kvinnan. Hon hade fortfarande tjockt ljusblont hår som räckte ner till midjan och väldigt ljusblå ögon.

Pandora hade ett vagt minne av att hon när hon varit liten tyckt att Luna var den vackraste kvinnan som fanns och det tyckte hon nu också.

Fast något var annorlunda. Hennes mage putade ut lite under den ljusblå klädnaden.

Pandora kände sig svartsjuk när det gick upp för henne att Luna var gravid.

"Professor Dolohov undervisar i filosofi och trolldomshistoria, hon är föreståndare för Ravenclaw."

"Du har vuxit," sa Luna och synade Pandora. "Du liknar Hermione."

Pandora ryckte till. Ingen hade någonsin sagt att hon liknade sin mor, men konstigt nog hade hon inget emot det. Hon kände sig konstig i magen, som om hon hade fjärilar där, och hon var varm på något kostigt sätt.

Hon skyllde på maten.

"Jaha, då kanske vi ska börja då," sa McGongall. "Vi ska se om du har lärt dig grunderna ordentligt. Professor Lin, om du vill börja."

"Slå dig ner, miss Riddle," bad Lin. "Vi ska börja med ett enkelt elixir, sömnelixir. Har du gjorde det innan?"

"Ja, det är lätt att göra eftersom sömn är en naturlig del av kroppen och allt man behöver göra är att lura hjärnan att den vill sova. Huvudingrediensen är kamomill på grund av dess lugnande effekt, men ibland förstärker man den med humle."

"Mycket bra, du kan sätta igång."

Pandora såg ner på ingredienserna som låg framför henne och såg sedan på kitteln som redan hade vatten i sig.

Det första hon gjorde var att tända elden.

"Vänta," utbrast Lin. "Hur gjorde du det där?"  
Pandora såg förvånat upp. "Med värme."

"Du använde inte ditt trollspö," påpekade Lin.

"Nej, eld, vatten och luft är naturelement som redan finns i människokroppen. Allt man gör är att använder det som finns, som sin egen kropp eller det runt om kring sig. Spöken gör så för att kunna manifesteras."

Luna log, men de andra vuxna gapade.

"Vem har lärt dig det?" frågade Frost.

"Pappa," svarade hon. "När mamma beordrade honom att sluta med svartkonster så började han undersöka andra saker inom magin. Fast egentligen tror jag han kunde lite innan…"

"Så du menar att du och din far inte behöver använda trollstavar?" frågade McGongall. Hon såg blek ut.

"Jo, det är jättesvårt att styra energi. Och de flesta trollkarlar använde sig bara av energi. Förr i tiden var det vanligt att man använde alla fem elementen, men det glömdes bort. Pappa tror att alla människor har kunnat använda sig av magi, men att de flesta har glömt bort det."

"Det låter inte som din pappa," sa McGongall torrt.

"Har du träffat min pappa på länge?"

"Nej, men…"

"Jag måste ha missförstått något… vem är din pappa?" frågade Lin.

"Tom Riddle," svarade Pandora.

"Mer känd som Voldemort," lade Luna till.

Lin spärrade upp ögonen och Frost och Zabini såg lite obekväma ut.

"Kan du vara så vänlig att fortsätta med elixiret, miss Riddle?" bad McGongall och gjorde sedan en gest mot de andra lärarna.

Pandora koncentrerade sig på trolldrycken, men kastade hela tiden nyfikna blickar nog lärarna. Luna log mot henne.

Pandora kände sig varm inombords när hon log. Hon kände sig så lycklig när hon såg Luna.

Hon gjorde klart drycken på en halvtimme och då hade lärarna slutat prata.

Lin kom fram till henne och såg ner i kitteln som nu hade en lila vätska. "Mycket bra, miss Riddle. Jag tror vi lugnt kan placera dig bland de andra i den andra årskursen."

Frost kom fram med ett leende. "Okej, då får jag ta över. Kan du berätta lite vad du kan vid du har lärt dig?"

"Jag har gått igenom hur svartkonster är uppbyggda och vilka skyddsbesvärjelse som passar bäst till vilka. Så om någon kastar en förbannelse på latin så borde man skydda sig med en besvärjelse på latin. Men sedan finns det sådana som inte har något motbesvärjelse än så då får man bara slänga sig ner på marken och hoppas att den missar. Så jag har tränat gymnastik också."

Återigen såg lärarna förundrade ut.

"Men du har lärt dig svartkonster?" frågade McGongall.

"Nej, jag vet bara vad de heter och hur de är uppbyggda. Jag har aldrig lärt mig att använda dem."

Det var en ren och skär lögn. Visste man hur en formel var uppbyggd så kunde man använda dem. Hon hade provat de flesta i hemlighet, men hon hade ingen lust att bli utslängd från Hogwarts redan sin andra dag.  
"Jag är lite skeptisk till den metoden… men… om jag kastar en förbannelse på dig, ofarlig såklart, tror du att du kan blockera den?" Frost drog fram sin trollstav.

"Ja."

"Okej då, förberedd dig."

Pandora drog fram sitt trollspö.

"_Spinta!_" skrek han.

Pandora hade lite mindre än två sekunder på sig att känna igen språket och komma på vilken motbesvärjelse hon skulle använda.

Hon behövde en sekund.

"_Sparisca!_" sa hon och de två trollformlerna träffades i mitten av rummet och försvann.

"Väldigt bra! Jag har elever på GET-nivå som är sämre."

Pandora log.

"Men du ska få göra ett skriftligt test, slå dig ner."

Pandora satte sig och Frost lade fram hennes test.

Hon tog fjäderpennan lite ovant och läste igenom första frågan.

Tjugo minuter senare lämnade hon över provet till Frost och genast satte sig och rättade det.

Lin hade under tiden städat upp efter trolldrycken och lämnat rummet.

Luna steg fram. "Jag skulle kunna testa dina kunskaper i trolldomshistoria, men kan du så kan du och kan du inte så kommer du ifatt så det spelar inte så stor roll. Men jag ska se vad du kan i trolldomslära."

Pandora nickade.

Luna började med att plocka upp en råtta ur sin ficka. "Få den här att sväva."

Hon släppte råttan på golvet och den sprang omkring som en galning på golvet.

Det här var ett mer komplicerat test än vad hon hade gjort innan. Först var hon tvungen att få råttan att stå till innan hon fick den att sväva.

Som tur var visste hon precis hur hon skulle göra.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" hon träffade råttan. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

Råttan svävade upp i luften.

Luna log och fångade råttan och smekte den på huvudet. Just då önskade Pandora att hon var råttan.

"Jag tror professor Springers tar in henne," sa Luna muntert.

McGongall antecknade något på sitt block. "Tror jag också… vad säger du Lancelot?"

Professor Frost gav McGongall testet. "Helt lysande, som om hon hade studerat i flera år."  
Pandora himlade med ögonen. Hon hade kunnat läsa sedan hon var tre, självklart hade hon studerat i flera år.

"Jag ska gå och släppa ut Ricky i skogen igen," sa Luna och höll upp råttan. "Jag tror han saknar sin hustru."

"Du menar att du saknar din man?" Frost blinkade.

Luna log drömskt. "Ja… jag känner för lite kvalitéts tid…"

Hon och Frost lämnade rummet och Frost tjöt av skratt.

Pandora kände sig ohyggligt svartsjuk igen.

"Okej, miss Riddle. Bara ett prov kvar," Zabini hade kommit fram. "Du ska förvandla den här stenen till en blomma."

Pandora såg ner på stenen som han hade lagt på bordet. Det skulle inte vara så svårt, både stenen och blomman kom från jorden. Hon kunde göra det på två sätt, det ena var en illusion som gjorde att stenen bara såg ut och kändes som en blomma. Eller så kunde hon verkligen förvandla stenen så att stenen själv trodde att den var en blomma.

Hur hon än gjorde så skulle Zabini inte märka någon skillnad fören han försökte trolla tillbaka blomman till en sten. Om hon valde det sistnämnda alternativet så skulle ingen annan än hon kunna göra det.

Hon valde det sistnämnda alternativet.

"_Eiote evloylse_," sa hon och stenen blev en blomma.

"Intressant," sa McGongall. "Miss Riddle, finns det något du inte kan?"

"Hebreiska," svarade Pandora. "Men jag försöker lära mig det."  
"Hebreiska? Varför då?" frågade Zabini föraktfullt.

"För att jag ska kunna läsa det," svarade hon.

McGongall sänkte blocket med en suck. "Blaise, skulle du kunna lämna oss?"

"Självklart, rektorn," han gick.

"Miss Riddle… ser du ner på människor som inte kan lika mycket som du?"

Pandora blev ställd. Hon hade aldrig tänkt på det innan.

"Jag vet inte."

"Din far gjorde det," sa McGongall allvarligt. "Han var också en lysande elev, även om han inte… visade det lika mycket som du gör..."

"Jag tänker inte bli som min far!" utbrast Pandora. "Jag hatar honom!"

"Skulle du kunna döda honom?"

Pandora tvekade. "Om han skadar mamma igen så…"

"Igen?"

Fan.

"Jag är tolv, jag skulle inte kunna…"

"Pandora, när skadade han Hermione?" McGongall såg orolig ut.

"Det har inte du med att göra," fräste Pandora.

"Fem poäng från Slytherin."

"Varför då?"

"Jag är rektor, jag kräver viss respekt även från dig."

"Ursäkta då… professorn."

"Det var bättre," McGongall drog ett djupt andetag. "Har du några vänner än?"

"Vad har du med det att göra… professorn?"

"Om jag visste att du hade vänner som stöttar dig och som du kan prata med skulle jag vara mycket lugnare."

"Varför då?"

"Då skulle jag inte behöva oroa mig för att du ska gå samma väg som din far gjorde. Gudarna ska veta att du är lik honom."  
Det var den värsta förolämpningen Pandora någonsin fått. "DU KÄNNER MIG INTE ENS! DU HAR REDAN DÖMT MIG SOM NÄSTA STORA GISSEL FÖR MÄNSKLIGHETEN!"

"Miss Riddle, sansa dig."

"NEJ!" Pandora kände till sin förtret att hon fick tårar i ögonen. "Tror du inte jag ser vad pappa har gjort och hur mycket det har skadat andra? Jag har fått rädda mamma när pappa försökte våldta henne, jag har fått sitta en hel natt med Leo och trösta honom medan jag varit livrädd för att pappa ska ta sig in i rummet och göra något bara för att han har druckit för mycket. Varje dag under de senaste tolv åren har jag förbannat den dag jag fick honom till pappa."  
McGongall såg alldeles förkrossad ut.

Pandora torkade tårarna. "Jag är den ni minst behöver oroa er över om hon ska bli en ny Voldemort."

Hon lämnade rummet.

När hon gick började hon samla ihop sig igen och när hon kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet hade hon samma kalla yttre som alltid.

Hon borde inte ha blivit så arg. Hon borde inte ha sagt så mycket.

Men vid Merlin, det hade varit skönt att få säga det.

* * *

Upps... blev kanske lite senare än vad jag hade tänkt mig... jag är förvirrad, tack Arvwen för att du påminner mig!

Detta kapitel blev ganska långt också! det längsta jag har skrivit någonsin faktikst känner mig duktig. Hoppas ni gillar det! Som ni kanske har märkt så gillar jag att blanda i "vanlig" magi... världen är så full av magi om man bara vill. Man kan göra magi utan att använda sig av en pinne, jag menar, vem har inte som liten suttit och pratat med ett träd?

I alla fall, vill man så kan man. Och min lille Voldyfigur vill kunna allt, alltså får han utnyttja naturens krafter... får se om han får skapa en jordbävning någon gång, jag tror faktiskt han ska få göra det


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Leo var så förtjust och överväldigad av allt nya som hände. Från att ha varit en ensam, blyg och nervös liten pojke hade han gått till att vara rolig, pratglad och populär. I alla fall bland de i Gryffindor.

Han hade alltid trott att han var korkad, men nu upptäckte han att han var precis lika duktig i skolan som sina nya vänner. Vissa klagade till och med mer än vad han gjorde på några läxor och han upptäckte snart att han tyckte väldigt mycket om lektionerna i örtlära och trolldryckskonst. Han var lite sämre när det kom till försvar mot svartkonster, trolldomslära och förvandlingskonst. Trolldomshistoria och filosofi förstod han sig inte alls på över huvud taget. Han var alltid tillsammans med sina vänner, och ibland kunde han prata med några av flickorna, för det mesta Elisabeth.

En månad hade redan gått och Leo hade lärt sig hitta runt i skolan. Han skrev hem till Hermione en gång i veckan och fick alltid svar, men inget om sin pappa.

Han pratade inte så mycket med sin syster heller. Han såg henne i korridorerna ibland tillsammans med andra Slytherinare, eller i stora salen.

Ibland hade han hittat henne ensam i biblioteket och då brukade de prata lite.

Pandora var visserligen det enda svarta på hans himmel. Han var orolig för henne.

Han hade vant sig vid att hon och Tom brukade skrika på varandra, men när han en gång fann henne i full färd med att skrika på professor Zabini blev han orolig.

Han hade försökt prata med henne om det, men hon ville inte lyssna och allt han kunde göra var att se på när Pandora kom tillbaka från en strafftjänstgöring, blek och med svarta ringar under ögonen.

Hon var alltid mycket retlig efter att ha tillbringat en kväll med professor Zabini och Leo undrade vad det var som faktiskt hände där.

Som tur var verkade det som hon hade vänner som kunde hjälpa henne.

En månad till gick och Leo såg fram emot den första halloweenfesten på slottet.

Det skulle bli en stor middag och dans på lördagskvällen. Leo var inte så sugen på att dansa, men det skulle bli trevligt.

"Tror ni vi ska ha typ en dejt med oss?" frågade Amadeus oroligt en kväll då de satt i Gryffindortornet och gjorde läxor medan regnet smattrade mot fönstret.

Leo såg förfärat upp. "Nej, det hoppas jag inte!"

Viktor såg däremot förtjust ut. "Jo, det måste vi!"

Han såg sig omkring i rummet och fick syn på Tess, Sara och Elisabeth.

"Ey! Tess!"

Flickorna tittade upp. "Vad är det Viktor?"

"Vill du gå på dansen med mig?"

Tess fnittrade. "Okej."  
"Se, det går ju jättebra." Viktor lutade sig tillåtet tillbaka.

Leo kände sig på förundrad och nervös. "Men… ska ni… pussas då också?"

Viktor spärrade upp ögonen och vände sig om i stolen igen. "Ey, Tess! Inga pussar va?!"

"Som om jag skulle vilja pussa dig," Tess räckte ut tungan åt honom.

Viktor sjönk tillbaka igen. "Se, allt är toppen."

Leo kastade en blick på Elisabeth. Han var egentligen inte intresserad av tjejer, men hon var riktigt söt. Och trevlig.

Men att bjuda henne till dansen? Nej, det vågade han inte.

Ibland önskade han att han hade en normal pappa som han kunde fråga om sådana här saker.

Fast… han kanske inte skulle ha vågat prata om det även om Tom hade varit som alla andra pappor…

-----

Dansen var det sista som bekymrade Pandora. Faktum var att hon inte ens skulle dit. Hon hade fått strafftjänstgöring den kvällen.

Men professor Zabini.

Klockan sex.

Hans kontor.

Hon undrade vad han hade hittat på denna gång. Sedan hon börjat skolan hade hon varit hos honom tio gånger.

Zabini hade torrt påpekat att det var nytt rekord.

Hon hade fått städa hela hans klassrum, renskriva gamla lektionsanteckningar, skrubba toaletter, fånga in en bunt pixignomer som Peeves hade släppt ut och stryka tvätt.

Det var tur att hon hade lärt sig vägen till köket, för hon sov alltid över frukosten på morgonen efter att hon hade haft en strafftjänstgöring. Hon var alltid jättetrött och när hon var trött blev hon lättirriterad och Zabini älskade att reta henne vilket gjorde att hon förlorade humöret och gjorde något dumt och fick en ny strafftjänstgöring.

Det var en ond cirkel.

På allhelgonaafton, som var en lördag, satt hon ensam i biblioteket och jobbade på en läxa i trolldryckskonst när hon hörde någon som harklade sig.

Hon såg upp och fick se Rebecca.

Hon log genast mot den andra flickan.

"Får jag sätta mig?" frågade Rebecca.

Pandora nickade och kände sig genast på bättre humör. Hon och Rebecca brukade träffas lite då och då, även om det inte var vanligt att någon från Slytherin och någon från Hufflepuff träffades.

Hon tyckte helt enkelt om den andra flickan och var den enda på slottet hon kallade sin vän.

Kanske med undantag av Caspian.

Rebecca tänkte på ett helt annat sätt än vad Pandora gjorde och det var en trevlig omväxling att prata med någon som inte var intresserad av utseende och skvaller.

Jasmine och de andra kunde vara underhållande, men de hade inte mycket i huvudet.

Men Rebecca kunde hon alltid diskutera någon läxa eller något som stått i tidningen.

"Är det trolldryckskonst?" frågade Rebecca.

Pandora nickade. "Jag är snart klar, jag måste bara sammanfatta."

"Du har alltid så lätt för allt," suckade Rebecca. "Jag har inte ens börjat på min."

Pandora log. "Du har inte suttit här sedan innan frukost i morse och jobbat med den."

"Nej… jag sov."

Pandora log igen. "Men jag har alltid tyckte om att lära mig saker."

De satt och pratade en stund om skolan och annat och slog sedan följe ner till lunchen.

Pandora hade bett husalferna att börja servera sallad vid Slytherins bord och fann alltid att hennes önskan infogades.

Efter att ha ätit gick hon ner till uppehållsrummet för att vila och lyssna på Jasmines pladder fram till klockan fyra då hon skulle till Zabinis kontor.

Jasmine satt tillsammans med Antonia och pratade med låga röster när hon kom och satte sig i en fåtölj med benen över armstödet.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon.

"Anna fick brev hemifrån idag," sa Jasmine. "Hennes pappa har blivit arresterad."

"För vadå?"

"Oprovocerat våld," svarade Antonia. "Anna är med sin storebror nu… du vet han i fjärde årskursen."

Pandora nickade. "Var är Annas mamma egentligen?"

"Vem vet, jag hörde att mr Flint slog ihjäl henne, men Anna säger att hon stack."  
"Hemskt," sa Pandora helt utan inlevelse.

"Vem ska du gå med ikväll då?" frågade Jasmine.

"Zabini."

Jasmine och Antonia gapade. "Läraren?!"

Pandora kunde inte låta bli att le. "Jag har strafftjänstgöring ikväll."

"Åh… hur fick du det denna gång?"

"Han klagade på min uppsatts," morrade Pandora.

Hon hade kommit med några nya idéer angående förvandlingar av djur och han hade gett henne lägsta betyg.

"Stackare, men du kanske kan komma senare?"

"Kanske."

De andra två fortsatte att prata om festen på kvällen och Pandora slumrade till och drömde om Luna.

Luna var en jättebra lärare. Hon uppskattade alltid det Pandora sa och gjorde.

Förra lektionen hade hon pratat om druiderna som levt i England under romartiden och de hade lett in på en diskussion om hur alltid minoriteterna råkade illa ut i krig.

Pandora önskade att det var Luna hon skulle ha strafftjänstgöring med istället. Hon skulle inte ha något emot att vara några extra timmar tillsammans med henne.

Hon vaknade med ett ryck av att Jasmine puttade på henne. "Klockan är snart fyra."

"Okej," Pandora sträckte på sig och gick sedan på toa innan hon begav sig till Zabinis kontor.

Efter att ha knackat steg hon in.

Han satt vid sitt skrivbord med armbågarna på bordet och fingertopparna mot varandra. Han stirrade på henne.

Pandora satte sig på pallen framför skrivbordet och stirrade tillbaka.

"Inget hjälper på dig, miss Riddle," suckade Zabini.

"Lustigt, jag skulle säga samma om dig."

"Fler uppstudsigheter."

Han var märkligt lugn och det fick Pandora att misstänka att han hade planerat något riktigt obehagligt.

Hon behövde inte vänta länge innan hon fick veta.

"Res dig."

Pandora reste sig.

Han reste sig också och gick runt skrivbordet. "Böj dig framåt och placera händerna på skrivbordet."

Med många farhågor lutade hon sig framåt.

När det första slaget kom kved hon högt och vände sig om.

Han såg leende på henne med en piska i handen.

"Jag har inte sagt att du får vända dig om, miss Riddle," sa han.

"Man får inte slå elever!" tjöt hon medan det sved i hennes rygg.

"Så miss Riddle kan inte allt?" Han log elakt. "Man får slå elever om de efter upprepande tillfällen beter sig illa och vanliga straff inte hjälper. Och från och med nu, miss Riddle, hamnar du i den kategorin där vanliga straff inte hjälper. Så händerna på skrivbordet, du ska få elva slag. Ett för varje gång du har fått strafftjänstgöring. För varje gång du hamnar här lägger jag till två slag."

Pandora ville skrika, men hon hade en obehaglig känsla om att han hade rätt.

Hon kom fram till två alternativ, antingen förhäxar hon honom och råkar ut för mycket värre straff senare, eller så vänder hon sig om igen.

Hon valde det sista.

Under varje slag som följde försökte hon tänka ut ett sätt att ta sig ur det här.

Det föll henne aldrig in att hon borde försöka uppföra sig under hans lektioner. Hon hatade honom för mycket för att kunna låtsas som ingenting när han var orättvis.

Men hennes makalösa hjärna kom inte med några idéer, den var väldigt upptagen med smärtan.

Det kändes som om hela hennes rygg brann. Knäna hotade med att ge vika och hon grät.

Efter det elfte slaget gick han och satte sig bakom katedern igen.

Hon försökte andas djupt, men det högg hela tiden till i ryggen på henne.

"Du kan gå nu, miss Riddle," sa Zabini lugnt. "Men kom ihåg, om du går emot mig igen blir det tretton slag."

Pandora rätade sakta på sig. "Min pappa säg vara en ond trollkarl. Men han har aldrig någonsin slagit mig."  
Hon vände sig om och gick långsamt ut ur rummet.

-----

Hermione rörde långsamt runt skeden i tekoppen.

Det var citronsmak och så hade hon lagt i lite mjölk.

Hon blåste på det innan hon drack lite, men hon brände sig ändå på tungan.

Hon gjorde en grimas.

"Jag är glad över att jag inte är i tjänst ikväll," sa Ginny och satte sig med en kopp. "Halloween är alltid en hektisk kväll."

"Hur kommer det sig att du är ledig?"

De satt inne i köket i Ginnys och Rodolphus lägenhet i centrala London.

Det var ett stort och ljust kök med blåa väggar och ljusblå gardiner i fönstren. De satt vid ett litet ekbord och hade utsikt över Themsen.

"Jag är chef, jag kan göra som jag vill," Ginny lutade sig bakåt och smuttade på sitt te.

"Borde du inte föregå med ett gott exempel?"

"Det gör jag när jag är där."  
Hermione log. Ginny hade fortfarande sinne för humor även om den var lite svart.

"Inga nyheter om min man?" frågade hon.

"Inget. Var han än är så ställer han inte till med problem, i alla fall inget vi känner till."

Hermione kände hur det högg till i hjärtat. Över två månader hade gått och hon hade inte hört ett ord. Hon hade svårt att sova på nätterna och hade alltid ont i magen.

"Jag önskar bara…" hon såg ner på sin vigselring. Han levde i alla fall, annars skulle den ha trillat av.

"Jag vet… du saknar honom."

"Ja… jag skulle så gärna vilja ha honom hemma till jul."

"Det är nästan två månader kvar," lugnade Ginny. "Han dyker nog upp."  
Hermione suckade och drack lite mer te. "Jag hoppas det…"

"Är sängen kall?"

Ginny retades, men Hermione hade märkt att hennes vän hade en stor okunskap när det gällde den sexuella biten i livet.

Visst, hon och Rodolphus hade regelbundet sex, men Hermione hade kommit fram till att Ginny var rädd för att pröva nya saker.

"Som is," suckade Hermione.

Ginnys ögon indikerade på att hon ville veta mer.

"Vad vill du veta?" frågade Hermione.

Ginny rodnade lite. "Jag vet inte… jag har aldrig haft någon annan att prata med det om. Förutom Luna men… vi träffas inte så mycket och när vi träffas brukar vi prata om jobbsaker och… jag vet inte… jag känner mig inte bekväm med att prata om sådana saker med Luna."

Hermione kunde inte heller föreställa sig med att prata om sådana saker med Luna.

"Jag kan inte sova utan honom. Och det är inte bara för att han inte är där och tröttar ut mig, jag ligger bara och tänker på vad han är och vad han gör…"

"Tror du han har hittat någon annan?"

"Nej… det skulle förvåna mig… han är väldigt kräsen."

"Hur då?"

"Han vill ha mental sex lika mycket som fysisk."

"Hur menar du?"

"Har du aldrig tänkt på hur upphetsande det kan vara att bara prata?"

Ginny rodnade men nickade.

"Det är därför jag och Tom alltid har sex efter att vi bråkat om något vetenskapligt. Det är upphetsande. Och vi bråkar därför att vi vill ha sex med varandra."

"Det låter konstigt."

"Det finns inga normala smaker på något så tabubelagt som sex."  
"Men det finns saker som inte borde finnas… som pedofiler."

"Okej, och nekrofiler… men det är extrema saker."

"Och sex är inte så tabubelagt längre, bara på vissa ställen."

"Det är synd. Vi behöver närhet för att överleva."

"Det finns annan närhet. Jag och Rodolphus kunde bara sitta tillsammans långt innan vi började ha sex."

"Jo, men visst är det skönt när man har fått en riktig orgasm tillsammans med någon man älskar?"

"Jo… jag tror jag ska önska mig det i julklapp."

Hermione log brett. "Se, du lär dig."

Ginny log ett av sina sällsynta leenden.

"Jag tror jag ska hitta på något spännande i julklapp till honom i år."

"Jag ska hitta honom till jul…" muttrade Hermione.

"Lugn Hermione, tillslut kommer något göra så att han dyker upp."

Hon tog Hermiones hand och kramade den.

Hermione log mot sin vän.

* * *

Gha, jag har fått skrivkramp på den här berättelsen... den motarbetar mig... nåja. Jag har några kapitel på lager, men de kommer komma ut lite mer sällan nu.

Men ifall någon har någon bra idé så vill jag gärna höra!

Jag har också börjat på en ny fic som är på engelska (hum...) och jag undrar om det möjligtvis finns någon där ute som vet med sig är jättebra på att rätta engelska? Jag behöver hjälp!!! Menmen... skriv gärna vad ni tycker!


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

"Kom in, miss Riddle," ropade Zabini när hon knackade. "Lås dörren."

Ytterligare en månad hade gått och hennes uppförande hade faktiskt förbättrats. Men nu fick hon strafftjänstgöring för allt hon gjorde fel, och eftersom han gjorde henne väldigt nervös så gjorde hon automatiskt fel.

Denna kväll i slutet av november, var hon där för att hon tidigare på dagen hade råkat få sin fågel att flyga rakt på honom när hon skulle förvandla den till ett pappersplan.

Det hade varit helt och hållet ett misstag, men han hade sett väldigt förtjust ut över att få straffa henne igen.

Efter tredje gången där nere hade Pandora kommit på att hennes lärare njöt av att skada henne, och det skrämde henne mer än slagen.

"21 slag idag då, miss Riddle," log Zabini. "Jag tror vi ska prova något nytt, ta av dig din klädnad."

Pandora stirrade på honom.

"Jag tänker inte stå här hela dagen, miss Riddle."

Pandoras händer darrade när hon drog av sig sin klädnad. Under dem hade hon en vit t-shirt och jeans. Men han bad henne inte att ta av dem.

Ingen annan hade märkt hennes sår på ryggen, och hon lyckades fortfarande hålla högsta betyg i alla ämnen. Det var för att hon begravde sig själv i skolarbete för att glömma Zabini.

Hon hade ingen makt över honom. Han kunde göra vad han ville och om hon berättade det för någon så skulle han ändå få rätt. Trodde hon, men hon vågade inte försöka.

"Ibland tror jag att du gillar det här, miss Riddle," sa Zabini tankfullt och lade handen på henne strimmiga rygg.

Hon ryckte till och drog sig undan. "Jag gillar det inte."

"Varför fortsätter du då störa lektionerna?"

"Det gör jag inte!" kved hon. "Du hittar fel på mig hela tiden. Du märkte inte ens att Gamp satt och kastade äpplen i huvudet på Rebecca, du var alldeles för upptagen med att titta på mig!"  
Han verkade inte ens höra vad hon sa. "Jag vill se dem."

"Va?"

"Markerna på ryggen. Visa dem."

Pandora mådde illa när hon vände sig om och lyft upp t-shirten så att han kunde se de röda sträcken.

"Som en tavla…" viskade han.

"Du är sjuk," snyftade Pandora.

Han gav henne ett slag med piskan som fick henne att falla omkull.

Pandora rullade ihop sig till en liten boll och skyddade huvudet när piskan fortsatte att slå till mot hennes rygg. Hon grät och kände hur hennes kropp började göra motstånd mot smärtan.

Hennes kraft började pulsera i henne och var nära bristningsgränsen då han slutade.

Pandora vågade inte titta upp, men hennes sinnen gick på högvarv. Hon kunde känna lukten från blodet som rann nerför hennes rygg, hon kunde höra hur han rörde sig mot henne. Hon kände smärtan från varje sår han hade skapat.

Han drog upp henne i håret och slängde upp henne på skrivbordet.

Han hoppade upp på bänken och satte sig grensle över henne.

Pandora såg skräckslaget upp och fick syn på hans hungriga blick.

Han såg precis ut som Tom gjort när han hade tänkt…

"NEJ!" skrek hon.

Han lade handen för munnen på henne. "Sch… det här går snabbt över."

Hans andra hand började treva över hennes kropp.

Hon drog en sista suck, slöt ögonen och lät sin kraft skölja över henne och träffa mannen som var på henne.

Han var död innan han träffade marken.

-----

Femtio mil därifrån vaknade Tom med ryck.

Han kände energiurladdningen som om den kom från hans egen kropp.

Det tog inte många sekunder innan han hade räknat ut att det var Pandora. Något hade gjort så att hon förlorade kontrollen över sina krafter.

Inte bra.

Tom satte sig upp i sängen och stönade när huvudvärken gav sig till känna.

Han knep ihop ögonen och muttrade en lång ramsa.

När han öppnade ögonen svor han igen. Han borde verkligen röja upp här. Det var otroligt hur stökigt det kunde bli på lite drygt tre månader.

Han hade hyrt en vindsvåning i Newcastle dagen efter han stuckit.

I ungefär en månad efter det hade han stannat där uppe och bara gått ut för att köpa mat.

Efter den månaden hade han börjat sätta sig ute på pubar och försökt glömma sin olycka.

Sista månaden hade han börjat dricka.

Men sedan fick han dåligt samvete tillsammans med baksmälla (eller så fick han dåligt samvete på grund av baksmällan) så han brukade dricka sig fullpackad en kväll och ligga och ångra sig i tre, sedan dricka sig fullpackad, ångra sig i tre…

Kvällen innan hade druckit sig packad som as och nu kunde han knappt stå.

Han vinglade in i det lilla badrummet, slängde ut vad det nu var som ockuperade handfatet, och fyllde det med kallt vatten och doppade huvudet däri.

Hans huvud kändes lite bättre efter det och han gick tillbaka till rummet, snubblade över högar av skräpmat, spritflaskor och drivor av smutstvätt, och kom fram till kokvrån. Han öppnade kylskåpet och tog ut en vattenflaska som han halsade.

När han drog efter andan så började han tänka.

Han var tvungen att ta sig tillbaka. Något hade hänt Pandora. Den krafturladdningen skulle ha kunnat döda någon.

Hon behövde hjälp. Hon kanske inte ens var vid medvetande.

När Hermione hade haft en sådan urladdning när hon var gravid med Pandora hade hon blivit riktigt sjuk.

Pandora skulle behöva hjälp och nu var han tvungen att hjälpa henne. Och om någon hade skadat hans dotter och inte redan var död skulle han döda den.

Han hittade en par svarta jeans och en svart t-shirt som inte var alltför skrynkliga eller smutsiga.

Han gick in på toaletten igen och steg in i duschen. Efter en lång dusch och efter att ha borstat tänderna många gånger så var han redo att möta sin familj igen.

Gudarna skulle veta att han hade saknat dem.

-----

Pandora frös. Hon kände sig helt tom, men på något sett lyckades hon hasa sig ner från skrivbordet och få på sig sin klädnad igen. Men sedan hade hon inte tillräckligt med krafter kvar för att ta sig därifrån. Hon satt hopkurad på golvet och stirrade på liket.

Hjärtat hade brustit på mannen. Blod hade runnit ut ur näsan på honom och droppat ner på framsidan av hans klädnad. I de döda ögonen kunde man fortfarande se förvåningen.

En röst i Pandoras huvud skrattade hysteriskt.

Pandora ville mest gråta.

-----

Minerva McGongall kände den magiska vågen slå genom slottet. En del elever och de flesta lärare kände det också.

Luna kom fram till henne. "Det har hänt något."

Minerva nickade. "Vilka är det som saknas som har sådan kraft.."

"Blaise."  
"Någon elev?"

"Pandora."

Minerva fick onda aningar. "Vi går till Blaises kontor."  
De båda kvinnorna lämnade stora salen där middagen höll på att serveras och gick ner till fängelsehålorna. Minerva kände oron stiga för varje steg hon tog.

De kom fram till kontoret och upptäckte att det var låst. Hon öppnade det med sitt trollspö och när dörren flög upp var hon tvungen att dra efter andan.

Blaise låg död vid väggen och i mitten av rummet låg en liten varelse hopkrupen och darrade.

"Luna, hämta Poppy och sedan försöker du kontakta Hermione," sa Minerva lågt.

Luna försvann och Minerva gick fram till flickan.

Pandora märkte inte att hon var där.

Minerva trollade fram ett skynke och tänkte Blaise kropp och gick sedan fram till flickan.

"Pandora?"

Flickan stirrade rakt framför sig.

Minerva suckade. Det verkade inte finnas några tvivel om att Pandora dödat Blaise. Vad Minerva inte hade en aning om var varför.

-----

Tom anlände till Hogsmed vid halv sex på kvällen, bara en timme efter att han känt Pandoras krafturladdning. När han väl hade bestämt sig att han skulle tillbaka så hade han inte vetat vart han skulle och om han vågade träffa Hermione.

Han saknade henne så att det värkte i hans blod, men han visste inte om han vågade tillbaka. Han ville inte skada henne igen.

Tillslut hade han bestämt sig för att gå direkt till Pandora och hoppas på att de inte slängde ut honom.

Han förvandlade sig till sin ormskepnad och slingrade sig förbi säkerhetsanordningarna tills han var framför de stora portarna. Där förvandlade han sig tillbaka och drog upp huvan på manteln så den dolde ansiktet.

Han knackade på porten.

Efter någon minut öppnades den och en man såg ut. "Ja?"

"Jag söker min dotter."

"Vem är din dotter?"

"Pandora Riddle."

Mannen ryckte till. "Varför vill du träffa henne?"

"Jag har anledning att tro att hon har blivit skadad," svarade Tom med ilska i rösten.

"Okej… om du ger mig dig trollstav så tar jag dig till professor McGonagall."  
Tom muttrade några svordomar men gav trollstaven till mannen som slog upp dörren och lät honom komma in.

"Hon är nere i fängelsehålorna," sa mannen och gjorde en gest åt honom att stiga före.

Tom började snabbt gå med mannen bakom sig.

När de hade kommit ner och gått ett tag mötte de Luna.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon.

"Den här mannen säger att han är miss Riddles far och han vill träffa henne."

Tom lät huvan falla. "God kväll, Luna… fast jag antar att det är professor Dolohov nu?"

Hon nickade och synade honom. "Du kan ge tillbaka trollstaven till Tom, mr Cann."

Cann såg skeptiskt ut. "Men jag trodde…"

Tom höll ut sin hand och fick efter ytterligare en misstänksam blick tillbaka sin trollstav innan Cann gick därifrån.

"Du kände också vågen," konstaterade Luna.

Tom nickade. "Skadades någon?"

Luna slog upp dörren till ett kontor och steg in.

Tom följde efter.

Det första han fick syn på var en gråhårig kvinna som stod och darrande försökte göra en undersökning på ett lik.

Liket var en ung man. Tom suckade och blicken föll på Minerva McGonagall som satt på huk bredvid Pandora som verkade vara helt borta.

När Minerva fick syn på honom reste hon sig.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon hårt.

"Är det inte en fars plikt att ta hand om sina barn?" frågade han milt.

Hon bleknade. "Voldemort."

Han gjorde en grimas. "Jag brukar kallas Tom nu för tiden."

Minerva nickade långsamt. "Hur visste du…"

"Jag kände det."

"Jaså… vet du vad som har hänt då?"

Tom såg sig omkring. "Pandora råkade mörda någon."  
"Råkade?"

"Hon förlorade kontrollen över sina krafter…" han rynkade pannan och såg närmare på rummet. "Hon måste ha varit under stor psykisk press… Vem är det där?" han pekade på liket.

"Det är… var Blaise Zabini, läraren i förvandlingskonst och föreståndare för Slytherin."  
Tom kände igen namnet, men brydde sig inte. Döda människor behövde inte lika mycket uppmärksamhet som de levande.

Han gick fram och satte sig på knä bredvid sin dotter. "Pandora?"  
Hon visade inga tecken på att ha märkt honom. Hon stirrade bara rakt fram samtidigt som hon kramade om sina knän.

Han knäppte med fingrarna framför hennes ögon, men fick ingen respons.

"Varför var Pandora här?" frågade han, reste sig och gick fram till kvinnan som höll på att undersöka liket.

"Hon hade strafftjänstgöring," svarade Minerva.

"Varför då?"

"Det vet jag inte."

Tom gjorde snabbt en egen undersökning av liket. "Hjärtat har exploderat på honom."  
"Hur vet du det?" frågade sköterskan.

"Hjärtat finns inte kvar längre och om du öppnar upp klädnaden skulle du få se att han hade blåmärken över hela bröstet."

Sköterskan nickade. "Jag tar med mig… honom till något ställe där jag kan undersöka mer ordentligt…"

Några minuter senare hade sköterskan försvunnit med liket.

Luna hade försvunnit tidigare, men kom nu tillbaka. "Hermione är på väg."  
Tom ryckte till och kände hur han blev nervös. Hur skulle han kunna träffa hennes efter vad han hade gjort?

Han bestämde sig för att oroa sig för det senare och gick tillbaka och satte sig framför Pandora.

Minerva såg intresserat på. "Vad ska du göra?"

Tom försökte gå in i hennes tankar, men suckade när han stötte på en vägg. Hans lilla flicka var bra på att inte visa vad hon tänkte.

"Jag vet inte…" han reste sig igen och gick på måfå fram till skrivbordet.

Där låg allt huller om buller. Han såg över bordet och upptäckte något.

"Blod…"

Minerva såg också ner. "Det kommer väl från Blaise?"

Tom tog lite på fingrarna och luktade på det. "Nej… det kommer från Pandora."

Han vände sig om igen och lyfte upp sin dotter som om hon varit en docka och satte henne på skrivbordet igen. När han gjorde det hade hennes klädnad fallit åt sidan. Han drog av den helt och såg genast vad blodet kommer ifrån.

Hennes rygg.

Hans ögon smalnade. "Jag trodde ni hade slutat med spöstraff här!"

McGongall såg lamslagen ut. "Det har vi också… man får bara använda sig av det i undantagsfall, men då måste man ha tagit upp det med mig och ingen har…"

Hon avbröts av att dörren öppnades och en väldigt blek Hermione kom in.

Tom spärrade upp ögonen när han såg henne. Hon såg sjuk ut.

När hon fick syn på först honom och sedan sin dotter tog hon tag i dörrkarmen samtidigt som hon slöt ögonen.

Hon öppnade dem igen och Tom kunde se att hon förträngt sin svaghet genom sin ilska.

"Vem," hon darrade på rösten "ska jag bli arg på först?"

Tom svalde. "Mig."  
Hon stegade fram till honom och slog till honom i ansiktet.

Minerva gav ifrån sig en flämtning.

Tom höll sig för näsan. Den var inte bruten, men han blödde.

Hermione slog armarna om honom. "Om du sticker igen…"

"Vi får prata om det sen," mumlade han och helade sin näsa med sin trollstav.

Hermione släppt honom och såg på sin dotter istället. "Pandora?"

Pandora rörde sig fortfarande inte. Hon satt bara på skrivbordet.

"Vad har hänt med henne?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Någon, jag misstänker Blaise Zabini, har piskat henne."

Hermione blev arg igen. "Var är han? Jag ska döda honom."

"Hermione," Minervas röst var allvarlig. "Han är redan död."

Hon spärrade upp ögonen.

"Pandora förlorade kontrollen över sina krafter och dödade honom," sa Tom.

"Dödade?"

"Ja."

Hermione lade handen på Pandoras kind. "Min lilla älskling."

Pandora rörde lite på sig.

Tom rynkade pannan. "Vi kanske ska prova att prata hennes modersmål?"

Hermione rynkade pannan. "Vad… just det… men jag kan inte."

"Vad är hennes modersmål?" frågade Minerva.

"Prassel," svarade Tom och vände sig sedan mot sin dotter. "_Pandora?_"

Pandora lyfte lite på huvudet.

"_Gör det ont?_"

Hon nickade knappt märkbart.

"_Varför gör det ont?_"

"_Han slår mig._"

"_Vem?_"

"_Zabini._"

"_Varför slår han dig?_"

"_Han tycker om det._"

Tom knöt näven och andades lugnt för att inte bli arg. "_Hur länge har han slagit dig?_"

"_Kommer inte ihåg._"

"_Vad var det som hände ikväll?_"

"_Ikväll?_"

"_Något hände ikväll, något som inte hade hänt innan?_"

"_Ja._"

"_Vad hände_?"

Pandora svarade inte, istället så drog hon upp knäna och tårar började rinna nerför kinderna.

"_Pandora, det är inte farligt längre, han kan inte skada dig mer._"

Flickan vaggade långsamt fram och tillbaka.

"_Pandora? Det kommer kännas bättre efter att du har berättat. Då kan jag ge dig något så att du somnar. Vill du somna?_"

Hon nickade.

"_Då måste du berätta._"

"_Han…_"

"_Ja?_"

"_Han slog mig… mer än vad han brukar… och sen…_"

"_Sen?_"

"_Han ville… han tryckte ner mig på bänken och ville… men jag ville inte… jag kunde inte…_"

"_Det är ingen fara Pandora, han borde inte ha gjort det._"

Inombords kokade han av vrede.

Hermione hade sjunkit ihop på golvet och börjat hyperventiler. Minerva försökte hjälpa henne även om hon inte hade förstått vad Pandora hade sagt.

"Han försökte våldta henne," sa Tom hårt. "Din kollega försökte våldta min dotter."  
Minerva såg helt skräckslagen ut.

Tom trodde han skulle spricka i ilska. Ingen hade rätt att skada hans dotter.

"_Du sa att jag skulle få sova, pappa,_" viskade Pandora.

"_Ja, Panda, du ska få sova…_" han tog fram sin trollstav och viskade en förtrollning som fick henne att somna.

Han tog emot henne och höll henne i sin famn. "Hon måste till sjukhusflygeln."

Minerva nickade stumt. Hermione reste sig långsamt.

De gick långsamt upp till sjukhusflygeln. När de kom fram lade Tom Pandora ner på mage och trollade bort hennes blodiga t-shirt.

"Jag behöver något för såren," sa han stelt.

Minerva nickade igen och gick in till sköterskans kontor. Hon hade fortfarande inte kommit tillbaka. Antagligen höll hon på att undersöka Zabinis lik.

Minerva kom tillbaka med en salva som Tom applicerade över Pandoras rygg. När han var klar tog Hermione av henne byxorna och drog täcket över henne, sedan kysste hon sin dotter på bakhuvudet.

"Jag förstår inte hur…" Minerva såg fortfarande chokad ut.

"Det verkar inte som du har särkilt bra koll på dina anställda," sa Tom kyligt.

"Jag måste ta itu med det här på en gång… jag måste skriva till ministeriet och…" Minerva suckade. "Hermione kan stanna här, men jag tror att det är bäst om du…"

"Jag försvinner innan någon hinner komma," avbröt Tom.

Minerva nickade och försvann.

"Ska du lämna mig igen?" frågade Hermione bittert.

"Jag borde," svarade han.

"Nej."

"Varför inte?"

"Jag känner mig inte hel utan dig…"

"Hermione…" han sjönk ner på sängen bredvid Pandoras. "Om jag hade dödat dig..."

Hon kom fram och lade händerna på hans axlar. "Jag är död utan dig."

Av ren impuls drog han ner henne i sitt knä. "Vi borde inte…"

Hon såg sorgset på honom och drog fingrarna genom hans hår. "Jag vill bara känna något… vad som helt."  
"Du är inte ensam," hans händer letade sig upp under hennes tröja.

"Jag vill bara röra dig," hon smekte hans kinder och läppar.

"Pandora är väldigt dåligt, vi borde…" hans läppar rörde nästan hennes och han kunde känna hennes andedräkt.

"Lämna mig inte igen…" hon smekte hans hals.

"Jag har saknat dig så," viskade han och tryckte henne närmare sig och kysste henne hett.

Hon gav till ett litet kvidande men höll honom som om hon var rädd att han skulle gå up i rök.

Han lade sig ner mot sängen med henne ovanpå och smekte hennes rygg. Hon fick av honom tröjan och rörde varenda centimeter av hans hud med sina händer.

Pandora försvann från hans tankar samtidigt som hans kön började resa sig mot Hermione.

Hennes händer var nere vid hans byxor nu och hon kämpade med att få upp dem samtidigt som hon klamrade sig fast vid hans mun.

Han drog upp hennes kjol och slet av hennes trosorna.

Hon drog lika våldsamt ner hans byxor och placerades sig över hans kön.

De tänkt inte längre, de bara gjort.

Hon började rida honom våldsamt och han hjälpte till genom att hårt föra ner hennes höfter.

Hon skulle alldeles säkert få blåmärken efter hans fingrar, men det skulle han också få. Hermione höll ett krampaktigt tag i hans axlar.

Det tog bara tre minuter för dem båda att komma.

Då släppte alla spänningar. Hermione gav till ett tjut av återhållen sorg. Hon hade inte tillåtit sig att bryta ihop, men nu tillsammans med orgasmen kunde hon inte hålla sig längre. Hon grät när hon sjönk ihop på honom.

Hon klamrade sig fast vid honom med armar och ben och grät som ett litet barn.

Tom höll om henne och vaggade henne långsamt fram och tillbaka. Han kände sig så otroligt lättad.

Efter tio minuter var attacken över och Hermione somnade utmattad i hans famn.

Tom fick henne att försiktigt rulla av honom och drog sedan på sig sina kläder igen.

Hermione gnydde i sömnen och med en suck så lade han sig bredvid henne igen. Hon slog genast armarna om honom och föll ner i djup sömn.

Han vågade inte somna.

Om någon från ministeriet skulle komma var han tvungen att förvandla sig till orm och försvinna därifrån innan de fick syn på honom.

Men ingen kom, och Hermione vaknade igen efter lite drygt en timma.

"Du är fortfarande kvar…" viskade hon.

"Ja."

"Och vi hade sex på Hogwarts."

"Jepp."

"Vem som helst skulle ha kunnat komma in."  
"Precis."

Hon suckade och smekte hans arm. "Sover Pandora fortfarande?"

"Ja, jag tror hon kommer sova länge."  
"Jag har saknat dig."

"Du visade det ganska tydligt ja."

"Var har du varit?"

"Ingenstans…"

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Inget viktigt."

"Har du varit med någon annan?"

Han grep tag i hennes nacke och tvingade henne att se honom rakt i ögonen. "Nej. Har du?"

"Nej."  
Han kysste henne. "Bra."

"Varför är du så svartsjuk?"

"Jag kan inte hjälpa det."  
"Du äger inte mig…"

"Jag vet… men jag har ensamrätt på vissa delar," hans hand gled ner mellan benen på henne.

"Tom," muttrade hon. "Men så länge du inte missköter det…"

"Skulle aldrig falla mig in."

Hon fnittrade men stelnade till när de hörde fotsteg.

"Låtsas som ingenting," viskade han och förvandlade sig till orm.

Hermione hann precis ställa sig upp och rätta till kläderna innan dörren flög upp och Ginny Weasly kom in tillsammans med Minerva och två män som såg ut att vara från ministeriet.

"Jag förstår inte vad som är meningen med där här," fräste Minerva. "Flickan sover och jag tänker inte tillåta er att väcka henne."  
Tom höll sig hoprullad i skuggorna under sängen, men kunde ändå se det mesta som hände i rummet.

"Jag ville bara se om det var sant att hon hade blivit slagen," sa en äldre man utan hår.

"Men hon sover…" hävdade Minerva.

"Minerva, du måste förstå att vi vill vara säkra," Ginny hade stigit fram. "Men det är Hermione som får bestämma, det är din dotter."

"Okej, men bara titta, hon behöver inte undersökas," Hermiones röst var hård.

"Mrs Riddle, ni förstår väl att vi måste…"

"Det räcker om ni använder ögonen," sa Hermione kallt.

Tom såg hur hon drog bort täcket över Pandoras rygg och de två andra från ministeriet flämtade till.

Ginnys ansikte var som hugget i sten. "Jag tror vi kan dra slutsatsen att miss Riddle utövade självförsvar och inte behöver anklagas för mord."

"Självfallet… men vi behöver ändå få veta vad som hände," framhävde den flintskallige mannen.

"Pandora har blivit slagen under en längre tid, men inte vågat berätta det för någon. Ikväll försökte Zabini våldta henne och då förlorade hon kontrollen över sina krafter. Jag har sett henne göra det innan när hon har varit pressad," förklarade Hermione. "Jag kunde själv förlora kontrollen när jag var gravid med henne."  
"Det är ovanligt, men vi har hört om det," den andre mannen nickade för sig själv. "Jag antar att vi kan släppa anklagelserna och kalla det en olyckshändelse. Ingen kommer känna till er dotters inblandning i händelsen… men jag ber er att lära henne att kontrollera sina krafter."  
"Självklart."

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till mitt kontor då?" föreslog Minerva.

Männen nickade och följde rektorn ut ur rummet. Ginny stannade kvar.

"Är du säker på att det var en olyckshändelse?" frågade Ginny Hermione.

"Ja… Pandora sa att han tyckte om att slå henne."

Ginny rynkade pannan. "Och din man har inget med det att göra?"  
"Varför skulle han det?"  
"Jag vet att han är här, Hermione," sa Ginny lugnt.

"Va?"

"Snälla, ditt hår är rufsigt, sängen här är helt i ordning och du ser mer levande ut än vad du har gjort på länge, inte helt den synen som man förväntar sig av en mor som precis har fått veta att hennes dotter blivit slagen, alltså har det hänt något bra också."

Tom såg inte Hermiones ansikte, men han visste att hon rodnade.

"Han kom tillbaka…" viskade Hermione.

"Nu ikväll?"

"Ja, när jag kom hit var han redan här… han fick ur Pandora vad som hade hänt och sedan sövde han henne…"

"Var är han nu då?"

"Han stack…"  
"Du skulle inte låta honom sticka igen," påpekade Ginny.

Tom bestämde sig för att det var lika bra att ge sig tillkänna. Det verkade som om Hermione hade fått tillbaka sin vän och Tom ville inte vara anledningen till att de började bråka.

Han gled fram under sängen och förvandlade sig till man igen.

* * *

Yay! Jättelångt nytt kapitel! Okej, jättehemskt också, men ja... det löste ju sig... nu får ni bara vänta och se vad Ginny kommer säga när hon for träffa Tom igen. Mehehe.

Jag ska lägga ut en ny fic idag! Den ska heta "Revenge comes dressed in blood." Det kommer också vara en Voldemort-vinner-kriget fic, men den har inga spolier från DH... i alla fall inte än så länge. Och så är den på engelska... handlar mest om Hermione, Ginny och Voldemort. Och lite Snape.

Så... kolla gärna in den!


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Hermione fick syn på Tom i ögonvrån och suckade. Ginny såg lugnt på honom.

"Så du kom tillbaka?" frågade Ginny.

"Hur visste du att jag varit borta?"

"Hermione har varit väldigt förtvivlad."

"Jag märkte det."

"Eller du kanske bara kom tillbaka för att du saknade henne i sängen?" Ginny gjorde en menade gest åt sängen bredvid honom.

Han log. "Såklart jag saknade henne, men jag lämnar inte mina ungar i sticket… men jag fick höra att du faktiskt hade en son… konstigt, du visade mig ett väldigt vackert ärr och berättade att du dödat honom."

Hermione såg förvånat från Tom till Ginny som hade blivit väldigt blek.

"Jag ville inte att du skulle försöka…"

"Jag förstår, Ginevra, det gör jag faktiskt. Du tycks älska ditt barn lika mycket som Hermione älskar våra."  
"Älskar inte du dina barn?"

"De är mitt liv."

"Men du älskar dem inte?"  
"Jag skulle om jag hade kunnat."

"Så jag antar att du inte älskar Hermione?"

"Vad jag känner för Hermione är mer än vad du kan föreställa dig."  
"Är du säker?"

"Ja."

"Sluta bråka," suckade Hermione.

Men de andra två släppte inte varandra med blicken.

"Tom," sa Hermione bestämt.

"Hermione?" han vände sig äntligen mot henne.

"Sluta fåna dig."

Han gjorde en grimas mot henne. Hermione räckt ut tungan.

"Jag förstår mig inte på er," sa Ginny.

"Vad är det att inte förstå, Hermione är galen, jag är galen. Tillsammans är vi galna. Hon klarar sig inte utan mig, jag klarar mig inte utan henne. Vi kommer alltid att vara galna tillsammans."

"Jaha…" Ginny såg skeptisk ut.

Hermione suckade och såg på Tom som hade fått sitt djävulska flin.

"Dessutom tycker hon om min kuk, och jag utnyttjar det."

Hermione slog handen för ögonen.

Ginny, som i vanliga fall skulle ha rodnat, sa kallt, "Jag vet att hon tycker om den. Det är det enda hon har pratat om de senaste månaderna."  
Då rodnade Hermione och Tom började gapskratta.

Tom gick fram till Hermione och slog skrattande armarna om henne och kysste henne på huvudet.

Hermione anades in hans doft och lade armarna runt hans midja och vände sig mot Ginny igen med huvudet fortfarande mot hans axel.

"Vad tänker du göra, Ginny?" frågade hon.

"Jag vet inte… Jag vet vad jag borde göra…"

"Om du menar att du borde släpa mig till fängelse så kan du ge upp redan du," hävdade Tom.

"Jaså?"

"Jag har snappat upp nya trix," log Tom. "Du vill inte att jag använder mig av dem."

"Jag har också snappat upp några nya trix," sa Ginny känslolöst.

"Snälla, måste ni bråka?"  
"Din vän har lite ouppklarade affärer med mig, käresta, låt henne få ur sig dem."  
"Då kommer vi få stå här hela natten," sa Ginny stelt.

"Vi kan lika gärna börja nu som någon annan gång," Tom drog med sig Hermione och satte sig i sängen igen. Ginny slog sig ner vid fotändan av Pandoras.

"När jag var tolv kidnappade din horrokrux mig," började hon.

"Du verkar ju ha klarat dig med livet i behåll," påpekade han.

"Du var min bästa vän då."

"Verkligen? Hum… jag antar att jag bara är grym på det sättet. Jag låtsas att jag tycker om folk."

"Mig med?" frågade Hermione.

"Du är ett undantag."  
"Pandora och Leo?"

"Jag har aldrig påstått att jag tycker om dem. Särkilt inte Pandora. Hon är irriterande. Men det betyder inte att jag inte bryr mig om dem."

"Leo?"

"Kan vi ta det sedan? Fortsätt, Ginevra."

"Du dödade min pojkvän."

"Om inte Harry hade dött hade jag dött och jag har inte lust att dö."

"Så det gör det rätt?"

"Nej, men jag hade inget val."

"Du dödade min mamma."

"Hon försökte hindrad mig från att ta dig."

"Så du var tvungen att döda henne."

"Nej, det var bara min stil."  
"Var?"

"Jag dödar inte längre."

"Är det sant?"

"Ja."

Ginny såg på Hermione som nickade.

"Du gifte bort mig med en man som nästan slog ihjäl mig."  
"Ja, jag är elak, jag ville ha dig under kontroll. Visste du att du och Hermione är de två starkaste häxorna i er generation?"

Hermione vände på huvudet och såg på honom. "Det har du aldrig sagt."

Han smekte hennes kind. "Jag trodde du visste. Jag ville ha koll på alla som kunde bli ett hot för mig. Du och Ginevra var de enda som var kvar i livet."

"Jaha…"

Tom vände sig mot Ginny igen. "Men det var aldrig min mening att du skulle behandlas så som du gjorde. Jag varnade Rabastan att du skulle kunna få ett utbrott, men han lyssnade inte."  
"Men du ville inte att jag var fri?"

"Nej, jag är inte dum. Jag visste att du skulle gå emot mig… men om du aldrig varit gift med Rabastan skulle du heller aldrig ha träffat Rodolphus."

"Så du menar att allt blev bra tillslut?"

"Ja. Jag gissar att du tycker väldigt mycket om din son också."  
"Ja."

"Dåså. Jag vet att jag har gjort onda saker, men alla som inte dog verkar ha klarat sig utmärkt."

"Det är väldigt kallt att säga så."

"Det är en variant av 'Den starkaste överlever'."

Hermione suckade. Ibland var hennes mans logisk väldigt kall.

Ginny lade armarna i kors. "Jag tänker hålla ögonen på dig, Riddle."

"Självklart, du kan komma över på middag någon helg om du vill."

Ginny såg frågade på Hermione.

"Det skulle vara trevligt om du vill, Rodolphus får gärna följa med," sa Hermione.

"Jag ska tänka på saken," Ginny reste sig och såg ner på Pandora. "Skicka en uggla… lycka till med Pandora."  
"Tack."

Ginny lämnade rummet och Hermione fann sig ensam med Tom igen.

"Så… vad gör vi nu?" frågade hon och såg bort mot sin dotter som fortfarande sov och antagligen skulle göra det till morgonen. Nu var det strax efter midnatt.

"Jag tror vi kan komma på något…" han kysste hennes nacke.

"Igen?"

"Vi har mycket att ta igen…"

"Folk kommer tro att vi inte gör annat än har sex."

"Det gör vi inte heller."

"Men…"

"Strunta i vad folk tycker, gör vad du vill istället."

Hermione log lite och reste sig.

Han såg på henne.

"Lägg dig ner," bad hon.

Han log bredare och hon trollade bort hans kläder. Han höll redan på att hårdna.

När Hermione långsamt drog av sig sina kläder stod den upp.

Hermione drog täcket över dem, det var trots allt vinter och slottet var dragit, och började kyssa honom nerför bröstet.

Han lade händerna bakom huvudet och slöt ögonen.

Hon bet lätt i hans ena bröstvårta och han stönade.

Med ett fnitter fortsatte hon neråt mot hans manlighet.

Hon kysste toppen och lite försats kom ut. Hermione torkade av det med en smekande rörelse med handen, hon hade aldrig gillat att svälja sperma.

Hon fortsatte att kyssa ner till roten och sedan upp igen. När hon var uppe förde hon in toppen i munnen och Tom stönade.

Hon förde munnen så långt ner på skaftet hon kom och började suga. Hon förde munnen upp och ner samtidigt som hon lekte med hans testiklar med handen.

Han var väldigt nära en utlösning när de hörde hur dörren öppnades.

Hermione stelnade till mitt i rörelsen och kände hur Tom ryckte till.

"Vad…" det var Minerva.

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade häftigt och var glad över att täcket skymde henne.

"… i hela friden håller ni på med?" avslutade rektorn.

Tom var tyst en kort stund och sedan sa han kallt. "Hermione gör vad en god hustru borde göra med sin man."  
Hermione visste att Tom inte menade det så kränkande som det hade låtit, men hon blev sur och oturligt nog för Tom hade hon fortfarande hans penis i munnen. Så hon bet honom.

Han stönade och fick utlösning.

Hermione blev väldigt förvånad när hon kände hans sperma fylla hennes mun. Hon hostade till och lät han nu slappa manlighet falla ur hennes mun och hostade lite till.

"Det här är en skola!" sa Minerva chokat. "Er dotter ligger precis bredvid."  
"Hon sover," sa Tom hest. "Och hon har sett värre saker."

Hermione funderade en stund på att ligga kvar under täcket, men kom fram till att de skulle vara väldigt fegt. Hon kravlade sig upp över Toms kropp och lade sig bredvid honom och vände sig mot sin före detta lärare.

"Öh… hej?"

Minerva gapade.

Hermione rodnade ännu mer. "Jag vet att det är precis som det ser ut men… vi har inte träffats på nästan tre månader och… jag ville så gärna känna honom igen… jag menar inte… eller jo… jag menar… fast inte… du förstår…"

"Hermione…" sa Tom lågt. "Du har lite… på ansiktet."

Hermione trodde inte hon hade rodnat så mycket i hela sitt liv. Hon torkade av sig på lakanet.

"Mrs Riddle… det här trodde jag inte om dig," sa Minerva tillslut.

Hermione slog ner blicken. "Jag…"

Tom lade armen om henne. "Har du aldrig känt dig sugen någon gång, Minerva?"

"Med tanke på omständigheterna tycker jag att ni beter er tanklöst."

Minervas läppar hade aldrig varit så smala innan.

Hermione hade lust att sjunka genom golvet, men Tom verkade inte tycka att de gjort något fel.

"Är du säker på att du inte är avundsjuk?" sa han retfullt.

Hermione slog till honom i sidan och Minerva såg ännu argare ut.

"Jag går i alla fall inte efter ungar!"

"Om jag skulle gå efter någon i min åldersgrupp skulle jag få ligga med dig."

Hermione körde armbågen i sidan på honom och Minerva gnisslade tänder.

"Du hade många beundrade i skolan, Riddle, men jag var aldrig en av dem."  
"Nä, men vi vet väl alla vad din håg låg... och då lekte du inte heller med folk i vår ålder."  
"Jag tänker inte bli förolämpad i min egen skola!"

"Jag förolämpar inte, jag bara lägger fram fakta att du också gillade äldre män…"

"Det var bara rykten!"

Hermione hade aldrig sett sin lärare så arg innan. Men det fanns något annat i hennes ögon, sorg.

"Jaså? Undrade du aldrig vad min hållhake på Dumbledore var? Varför han aldrig anmälde mig till rektorn?"

Minerva flämtade till och rusade därifrån.

"Tom!" utbrast Hermione. "Var det när nödvändigt."

"Vadå?" tjurade han.

"Hon blev ledsen!"

"Jaha?"

"Det är inte snällt att göra andra ledsna."

Till och med Hermione hörde hur barnsligt det lät.

Tom log. "Näha? Är det inte snällt? Har Tom varit elak igen?"

Hon gjorde en ansats att resa sig ur sängen, men han höll kvar henne.

"Släpp mig," fräste hon.

"Nej."  
"Släpp mig!"

"Jag trodde du ville att jag skulle vara kvar för evigt?" log han.

"Jag tycker inte om när du medvetet sårar andra!"

"Hon började…"

"Vi hade sex i hennes skola! Såklart hon blir arg."  
"Hon kan inte bestämma över oss!"

"Nej, men hon måste se efter sina elevers bästa. Vad skulle ha hänt om det var en elev som kommit in hit istället?"

"Vadå? Sex är väl helt naturligt. Och om det är som på min tid så har hälften av eleverna redan upplevt det."

"Och den andra hälften då?"

Tom fick den minnen han brukade få när han visste att han hade fel, men inte ville erkänna det. Han rynkade näsan på ett skojigt sätt.

"Äh… de måste lära sig för eller senare, och Pandora har ju sett…" han avbröt sig. "Kanske inte bästa exemplet."

Han vände huvudet mot sin dotter som fortfarande sov tungt. Hermione såg också på henne.

"Vad tror du händer när hon vaknar?" frågade hon.

"Hon kommer ha väldigt många känslor att ta itu med…" suckade Tom. "Och vi borde sova nu… hon kommer att behöva hjälp och då är det bra om vi är någorlunda pigga. Hur mycket jag än hade sett fram emot att ha sex med dig hela natten."

"När allt det här har ordnat sig kan vi åka hem och ha sex hur länge vi vill…"  
"Ska vi slå vårt rekord?"

"Vi kan väl försöka."

Deras rekord låg på att ha sex i tre dagar i rad, bara toapauser och korta sovpauser.

Hermione somnade med ett leende på läpparna mot sin mans bringa. Hon skulle inte ha något emot att tillbringa så mycket intim tid med Tom.

* * *

Ledsen, ingen Pandora i det här kapitlet, men hon vaknar i nästa!

Haha, när jag skrev det här kom jag på att Minerva och Tom måste vara jämngamla (jag vet att jag skrev i Ett Giftermål att Dö för att Tom inte träffade varandra när de gick i skolan, men sen kom jag på att det bara skiljer två år på dem! Minerva är bara två år äldre!! Alltså borde de ha sett en del av varandra i skolan...) och alltså tyckte jag att det kunde vara kul att dra upp det.

Jag tycker också att det skulle vara ganska romantiskt om Minerva och Dumbledore hade haft ett förhållande, men jag tänker inte utveckla det mer än så här.

Tillslut vill jag säga; Grattis på födelsedagen Arvwen!!! Hoppas du får en trevlig dag!

Nu ska jag gå och dränka mig i mina föreställningsanalyser och historieuppsattser... jipppi... inte.

Ha en trevlig helg!


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Pandora vaknade långsamt till liv. Hon kände en dov smärta i ryggen och hon hade en känsla av att något hemskt hade hänt, men hon ville inte veta och försökte att stanna kvar i drömmen. Hon hade haft en väldigt spännande dröm. Hon hade varit tillsammans med en flicka som såg ut precis som hon själv och flickan hade sagt de mest intressanta saker om svartkonster.

Men mot sin vilja började Pandoras kropp vakna till liv.

Hon låg på magen och det tyckte hon inte om. Hon försökte rulla runt, men kved till är smärtan i ryggen ökade. Hon satte sig upp och slog upp ögonen.

Hon var inne i sjukhusflygeln. Det betydde att de hade fått veta om vad Zabini hade gjort mot henne.

Pandora blev kall. Tänk om de kastade ut henne ur skolan. Hon hade börjat gilla skolan, hon ville inte lämna den!

Hon vred på huvudet och fick till sin stora förvåning se sina föräldrar ligga i sängen bredvid.

Tom höll beskyddande armen om Hermione som låg med handen på hans bröstkorg på ett sätt som verkade säga "han är min".

Någon hade tagit av henne kläderna och när hon kände med fingrarna på sin rygg kände hon något kladdigt.

Hon luktade på det.

Det var någon sorts helande salva.

Trots det hade hon väldigt ont. Zabini hade måste ha gått hårt på henne. Hon undrade hur de hittade henne.

Men framför allt undrade hon hur hennes mamma och pappa hade kommit hit.

Hon hostade till för att väcka dem.

Tom vaknade med ett ryck och då vaknade Hermione också.

"Vad är det…" muttrade Hermione och grep tag i Toms hår.

Tom vände huvudet mot Pandora.

"Vår dotter är vaken," sa han milt.

Hermione satte sig upp med ett ryck. Hon såg några sekunder på sin dotter innan hon svepte täcket om sig och tog sig bort till Pandoras säng.

"Hermione!" tjöt Tom när kylan träffade honom.

Hon ignorerade honom och satte sig bredvid Pandora. "Hur är det med dig älskling?"

Pandora såg från sin pappa som höll på att försöka hitta sina kläder, till sin mor som såg väldigt orolig ut.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade Pandora med rynkad panna.

Tom reste sig hastigt. "Minns du inte?"

"Minns vadå?"

"Lilla gumman… kommer du inte ihåg vad som hände igår? Med… din lärare?" Hermione smekte hennes kind.

"Med Zabini?" Pandora tänkte efter. Det fanns något där, men hon fick inte tag i det. "Jag antar att han slog mig igen… men varför är jag här? Och varför är ni här?"

Tom hade fått på sig ett par byxor nu och satte sig på andra sidan av Pandoras säng.

"Hur ofta har han slagit dig?" frågade han.

Pandora vred på sig. "Jag tänker ta hand om det själv, han utnyttjar bara sin maktposition, men jag tänker ta hand om det."

Hermione utbytte en orolig blick med Tom.

"Pandora," sa Tom milt. "Det har du redan gjort."  
"Va? När då?"

"Vad är det sista som du kommer ihåg hände igår?" frågade Tom.

Pandora tänkte efter. "Jasmine väckte mig för att jag skulle gå till strafftjänstgörningen och så gick jag dit… men sen… jag kommer ihåg hur jag kom in och han sa att jag skulle låsa dörren… jag var jätte arg för den här gången hade jag inte gjort något för att förtjäna det… inte de senaste gångerna heller för den delen… men han… jag kommer inte ihåg mer."

Hermione och Tom växlade en till orolig blick.

"Vad är det som har hänt egentligen?" utbrast Pandora.

Hermione såg ut att vilja säga något, men då öppnades dörrarna till salen och McGonagall och mrs Barker, skolsköterskan, kom in.

"Så hon är vaken nu," konstaterade Barker och kastade en ogillande blick på Hermione som alldeles tydligt hade hållit på med något syndigt.

Hermione rodnade lite, men såg bestämd ut. "Pandora har minnesförlust."

Barker nickade och tog fram en väska och schasade bort Hermione och Tom från sängen.

Barker tog fram sitt trollspö och mumlade några formler. "Inga huvudskador, men ryggen ser fortfarande obehaglig ut… vi får tvätta det och smörja på ny salva. Det är vanligt att barn förtränger sådana här saker, men det brukar komma tillbaka. Hellre förr än senare."

Pandora var sur över att sköterskan pratade över huvudet på henne. "Vad är det som har hänt?!"

McGongall gjorde en gest mot Hermione och Tom och lämnade salen tillsammans med dem.

Pandora sjönk surt ner mot kuddarna igen, men ryckte till när tyget kom i kontakt med såren.

Barker suckade och började ta itu med att tvätta Pandoras sår och smörja in ny salva hon avsluta det hela med att binda om hennes överkropp med bandage hela vägen från halsen och ner till höften.

När hon var inlindad och kände sig lite bättre i ryggen kom hennes föräldrar och McGongall in igen.

Tom satte sig på hennes säng igen med allvarlig min. "Pandora, jag kommer att utöva legilimering på dig och jag ber dig att inte stänga mig ute. Det är väldigt viktigt."  
Pandora förstod att det var viktigt av två anledningar, han bad henne och han pratade lugnt och samlat. Enda gångerna han gjorde det var ifall hon skulle prova något som var farligt (som första gången hon svävade eller första gången hon tände en eld utan trollspö), eller något som kunde göra henne ledsen (som när han hade berättat att hennes katt hade dött).

Hon nickade långsamt och beredde sig på det värsta.

Han drog fram sin trollstav och gick in i hennes minnen. Han var varlig och långsam och Pandora undrade vad det egentligen var han letade efter.

När han kom fram till hennes minnen av Zabini så fick hon ta till all självdisciplin hon hade för att inte slänga ut honom. Han fick se allt som Zabini hade gjort och hur orättvis han hade varit. Pandora kände i sitt eget huvud hur Tom blev arg, men han lugnade ner sig och fortsatte leta.

Där var kvällen innan. Hon hade gått till rummet och låst dörren, han hade bett henne ta av sig kläderna… sedan var det mörkt.

Men Tom hade lång erfarenhet av att ta fram glömda minnen och snart fick han långsamt tag i minnen. Hon hade visat honom såren och han hade slagit henne ännu mer… sedan hade han…

"NEJ!" skrek hon och stängde ute Tom.

Men nu kom hon ihåg vad som hände. Hon kom ihåg hur äckligt det hade känts när hans händer var på henne. Hur rädd hon hade varit.

Hon kom ihåg hur hon hade fått ett magiskt utbrott.

Men det var inte det värsta.

Det värsta var känslan av triumf hon känt när hans liv slocknade. En känsla som inte kom från henne utan från något annat i henne.

-----

Leo hade varit på allhelgonafesten och till och med dansat lite med Elisabeth, men efter att ha trampat henne på tårna och rodnat så dansade han inte mer utan satt och pratade lite med Amadeus, men efter ett tag blev han trött och gick och lade sig.

Livet på Hogwarts fortsatte och inget spännande hände fören en månad senare.

Han drömde mardrömmar en natt och vakade fortfarande trött vid gryningen. De andra killarna låg fortfarande och sov när Leo steg upp och gjorde sig i ordning.

Det var fortfarande en timme kvar tills frukosten började serveras, men Leo tänkte att han lika gärna skulle kunna göra några läxor. Han hade ungefär fem tum kvar på sin uppsatts i trolldryckskonst.

Han hade svårt att koncentrera sig på det han gjorde, det kändes hela tiden som om det var något han borde göra annars, men efter drygt en timme var han klar och gick ner för att äta.

Slottets korridorer var tomma när han gick. Han stötte på spöket efter en man med stor fjäderhatt, men annars mötte han ingen.

I stora salen var det ett dussin morgonpigga elever som satt och åt vid sina respektive bord. Leo slog sig ner vid Gryffindors bord och hällde upp flingor till sig själv.

Vid lärarbordet satt professor Lin och Dolohov och pratade med varandra, de andra lärarna verkade ta sovmorgon. Fast så var klockan knappt halv åtta.

När han ätit upp så kände han hur hans mage knöts ihop till en knut igen.

Han lämnade salen och funderade på om han skulle gå och be mrs Barker om hjälp när han mötte henne och McGongall i femte våningen.

Mrs Barker verkade arg och McGongall försökte lunga ner henne.

"… dåligt sätt att bota patienter!" klagade Barker.

"Jag förstår det, Embla, men som han påpekade är det hans rätt, det är hans dotter," försökte McGongall förklara.

Leo visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han ville inte att det skulle verka som om han tjuvlyssnade, men han var tvungen att gå förbi kvinnorna för att komma tillbaka till Gryffindortornet.

"Vem vet vilka biverkningar det kan ha! Hon borde ha fått bearbeta det under längre tid, det är allt jag säger."

"Men nu blev det som det blev och…" McGongall avbröt sig när hon fick syn på Leo. "Mr Riddle, vad gör du här?"

Leo steg skuldmedvetet fram. "Förlåt, jag var på väg tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, men så ville jag inte störa er…"

McGongalls ansiktsdrag mjuknade något. "Jag förstår, nåja, när du ändå är här, vill du träffa dina föräldrar?"

Leo såg förvånat på rektorn. "Mina föräldrar?"

McGongall vinkade åt honom att komma in i sjukhussalen och Leo steg skeptiskt in. Vad skulle hans föräldrar göra på Hogwarts?

Men när han kom in såg han mycket riktigt Hermione sitta vid en sjukhussäng med ryggen mot honom och Tom sitta och massera sin tinning.

"Pappa?" utbrast han förvånat. Han hade inte ens vetat att Tom hade kommit tillbaka.

Tom såg upp och Leos första impuls var att springa fram och krama om sin far, men sedan kom han på att hans far aldrig varit förtjust i kramar (förutom Hermiones).

Dessutom fick han annat att tänka på när han hade tagit några steg framåt och fick syn på sin syster.

Hon satt bakom deras mor och var inlindad i bandage från halsen och neråt.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han förskräckt.

Pandora lade armarna i kors. "Ingenting…"

Leo såg misstroget på henne. "Det tror jag inte på."  
"Hepp… Men varför skulle jag berätta för dig?"

Leo kände sig sårad. "Jag oroar mig…"

"Pandora, Leo försöker bara vara snällt," sa Hermione milt.

Pandora började gråta och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Hermione smekte dotterns hår.

"Jag vill att ni går," sa Pandora bakom händerna.

"Älskling, du behöver stöd nu och…"  
Pandora sänkte händerna. "Jag vill att ni går och jag vill träffa Luna."  
Hermione såg sårad ut men sänkt huvudet. "Professor Dolohov är kanske upptagen…"

Pandora gav till ett lågt tjut och lade sig ner i sängen på mage och drog täcket över huvudet.

Hermione vände sig mot McGongall. "Tror du att hon kan…?"

"Jag ska prata med henne… men jag kan väl höra av mig ifall hon frågar efter er?" föreslog McGongall. "Ni verkar ha… en del att ta igen själva."

Leo såg att Hermione blev röd och undrade varför.

Tom restes sig. "Jag tror det är lika bra, Hermione… Pandora behöver ta itu med det här själv. Om något annat händer så litar jag på att McGongall kontaktar oss."  
Leo ryste till när han hörde Toms outsagda hot. Hans far kunde verkligen vara hård.

McGongall rörde inte en min. "Självklart."  
Tom gick fram till Leo. "Hur går allt för dig då, Leo?"

Leo sken upp övar faderns intresse. "Det går jättebra! Jag trivs jättemycket och alla andra i Gryffindor är trevliga…"

Tom avbröt honom. "Gryffindor? Har du hamnat i… Jag menar, det är inte något fel… jag blev bara lite förvånad…"  
Leo såg oroligt på sin far som klämde fram ett leende. "Så länge du trivs Leo så är det bra."  
Sonen vågade sig också på ett leende.

Hermione kom fram och kramade om honom. "Vi ses snart, älskling."  
Leo log mot sin mor och såg sedan oroligt på Pandora igen.

"Kommer hon att bli bra?" frågade han barnsligt.

"Vi hoppas det, min son," suckade Tom. "Vi hoppas det."

* * *

Hum... ja... kort kapitel... det händer inte så mycket... Men nu har Pandora i alla fall vaknat. Humhum... vet inte riktigt vad jag ska säga... är jättedålig på att skriva på den här... senaste veckan har jag skrivit kanske tre rader... nåja. Ha tålamod så ska vi nog se till att den kommer ut.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Tom transfererade sig själv och sin hustru till deras bostad. De landade i vardagsrummet som bestod av en soffgrupp, öppen spis, piano och lite andra helt onödiga, men fina, saker.

Han höll henne tätt intill sig.

"Vi måste prata," sa hon mot hans bröstkorg.

"Om vadå?"

"Oss."

Tom kände sig genast kallare och släppte henne. "Vad finns det att prata om?"

Hermione suckade och slog armarna om sig. "Vi kan inte ha det såhär, Tom."

"Hur då?"

"Jag flyr från dig och du flyr från mig."

"Jag flyr inte."  
"Du gjorde."

"Det var en gång… och det var för att jag inte ville…"

"… skada mig mer, jag vet. Men förstår du inte vad som kommer hända nu?"  
"Nej?"

"Hur har vårt förhållande sett ut hittills?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Vad är det som har fått oss att hålla ihop?"

"Du älskar mig och jag kan inte leva utan dig?"

"Försök igen…"

"Sexet?"

"Barnen Tom! Jag älskar dig, men om det inte vore för barnen så skulle jag aldrig ha stannat så länge."

Tom sjönk ner i soffan. "Men…"

Hermione sjönk ihop mitt emot. "Förstår du problemet?"

Han nickade. "Nu när barnen är borta och bara kommer vara hemma på loven så kommer vi få tillbringa all vår tid ensamma tillsammans… och vi kan inte… Om vi bråkar så finns det ingen garanti… och…"

"Precis," suckade hon. "Vi kan inte lita på varandra, och vi kan inte vara gifta om vi inte kan lita på varandra."  
"Men jag dör utan dig! Och inte bara bildligt."  
"Jag vet, Tom… men om det fortsätter såhär så kommer du döda mig av misstag."  
Han for upp och slog sig ner bredvid henne och höll om henne som om hon var den sista flytande delen av ett sjunket skepp. "Du får inte lämna mig…"

"Vad ska vi göra då?"

Tom böjde upp hennes huvud och såg henne rakt i ögonen. "Vi får komma på något, men en sak kan jag lova dig och det är om du lämnar mig så kommer jag söka upp dig och hålla dig fången igen så att du inte kan gå ifrån mig."  
Han kände att varje ord var sant.

"Tom..." hon visste också att det var sant. "Det här blir inte bättre av att du hotar mig."  
"Jag säger bara som det är, det finns ingen chans att jag kan leva utan dig."

"Då måste du förtjäna mig!"

Han släppte henne och reste sig och började vanka av och an. "Det här är inte rättvist, igår var det du som kastade dig över mig och grät och visade hur mycket du hade saknat mig. Du vill vara tillsammans med mig lika mycket som jag vill vara tillsammans med dig."  
"Jag har aldrig slagit dig…" hon avbröt sig. "Inte så mycket…"

"Du har också svårt att hålla ditt humör under kontroll. Enda skillnaden är att jag är starkare än vad du är så det märks mer när jag slår dig."

Hermione for upp. "Försök inte Tom, jag erkänner att jag har örfilat dig några gånger, men du har nästan mördat mig!"

"Så du menar att du aldrig har funderat på att mörda mig?"

"Inte på tretton år!"

Spänningen i rummet var så hög att det gnistrade i luften och en lampa hade börjat ryka av för mycket elektricitet. Tom grep tag i Hermiones axel och fick en stöt som fick dem båda att rycka till.

Han släppte henne och drog ett djupt andetag. "Så vad tycker du vi ska göra?"  
Hermione masserade sin axel. "Vi kanske ska försöka vara ifrån varandra på dagarna… skaffa ett jobb…"

Tom suckade. "Det får väl bli något sådant… jag skulle kunna hitta ett jobb i mugglarvärlden och du i trollkarlsvärlden, då skulle vi antagligen bara träffas på kvällarna och helgerna och inte gå varandra på nerverna."

"Du skulle kunna fortsätta med aktier?" föreslog Hermione.

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske, jag får se vad det finns…"

De sjönk ner i varsin soffa igen, båda i sina egna tankar.  
"Det finns en besvärjelse, _Careo Amina_," sa Tom tillslut.

Hermione såg upp på honom. "För vadå?"

"Som skulle skydda dig från mig och vice versa."

"Vad menar du?"

"Det är en sorts bindningsformel, väldigt intensiv, väldigt komplex. Om man vill förklara det enkelt så går den ut på att de två som gör formeln känner varandra... alltså om du har ont någonstans så känner jag det också."

Hermione rynkade pannan. "Så du menar att om du skulle slå mig igen så skulle du också känna det och alltså sluta?"

"Ja, antagligen… men det är alla känslor som… vad ska man säga… delas, positiva och negativa."

Hermione tänkte lite. "Men om du är ledsen och jag är glad?"

"Jag är inte säker men jag tror att det är de positiva känslorna som brukar ta över eftersom kroppen är byggd för att må bra… men ifall de negativa känslorna är väldigt dominerande så kan de ta över."

"Jag vill läsa ordentligt om det innan jag ens överväger det," sa Hermione.

Han nickade och reste sig. Efter några minuter hade han hittat boken i biblioteket som låg i rummet bredvid vardagsrummet.

Han bläddrade lite i den och hittade den tillslut. "Den är på latin."

"Jag kan latin."

Han gav boken till henne och hon började läsa. Efter ett tag såg hon upp.

"Det står att besvärjelsen är permanent."  
Han nickade.

Hon såg ner i texten igen. "Men vad händer om någon av oss dör?"

"Har du tänkt dö?"

Hon såg sorgset upp. "Tom, du är femtio år äldre än vad jag är, det är troligt att du kommer dö före mig."

Han suckade. "Jag försöker att inte tänka på det… vad står det i boken?"

"Att det beror på hur starkt bandet blir. Om det är starkt kan det hända att chocken av att förlora den ena dödar den andre, men i vanliga fall så händer inget mer än att bandet försvinner och personen som överlever i början känner sig deprimerad."

Tom satt tyst ett tag. "Vill du leva om jag dör?"

Hermione såg trängd ut. "Jag… jag har ingen aning. Jag minns knappt hur det var att leva utan dig…"

Tom kände sig märkligt nöjd med svaret.

"Vill du att jag lever utan dig?" frågade hon.

Nu var det Toms tur att känna sig trängd. "Jag vet inte… om det finns något efter döden så vill jag att vi hamnar där tillsammans, samtidigt."

"Det är väldigt själviskt att tänka så."

"Jag är väldigt självisk."

Hermione gjorde en grimas som liknade ett leende, men så blev hon allvarlig.

"Det är en väldigt allvarlig formel Tom…"

Han nickade lika allvarligt. "Jag har letat efter andra sätt, det finns formler som skulle lugna mig…"  
"Vad är baksidan?"

"Den skulle lugna _hela_ mig."  
"Du menar…"

"Jepp, inget mer gökande."  
"Det skulle ju vara lite synd…"

"Sedan finns det någon som handlar om att 'vandra i varandras skor', men den skulle jag inte föreslå."

"Varför inte?"

"För vi skulle bokstavligen vandra i varandras skor, våra medvetanden skulle byta kropp, och du har inte min självkontroll. Min kropp är en dödsmaskin och jag är rädd för att du inte skulle kunna hantera det och då skulle det sluta med att du dödade dig själv."

"Är det inte ditt medvetande som styr dina impulser?"

"Jo, men min kropp har varit en mördare längre än var den har varit en make."  
"Men om vi gör den här… kommer jag inte känna dina känslor? Även de som innebär att mörda någon?"

"Antagligen, men jag kommer ju att hålla mig under kontroll och jag antar att du har lite självkontroll."  
Hon himlade med ögonen. "Jag vet ändå inte… om vi kommer känna allt… betyder det att du kommer kunna älska mig?"

Han stirrade på henne. "Det har jag inte tänkt på… men… jag kommer att veta hur du känner när du älskar mig… så jag kommer att kunna känna känslan…"

Han vred olustigt på sig.

"Då gör vi det."

Han spärrade upp ögonen. "Jag trodde vi skulle tänka över det och…"

Hon rests sig och slog handen för hans mun. "Jag struntar i de andra biverkningarna, om det här betyder att du kan lära dig att älska så gör vi det."

Han smekte hennes kind och hon tog bort handen.

"Okej."

-----

Pandora satte sig upp i sängen när Luna kom in. Hon blev glad när hon upptäckte att Luna inte såg medlidande på henne, bara med sin vanliga milda, men genomskådande blick som gav Pandora fjärilar i magen.

"Du ville prata med mig?" Luna slog sig elegant ner vid fotändan av sängen.

Pandora ryckte lätt på axlarna. "Jag ville bara prata med någon som inte såg konstigt på mig."

"De tycker synd om dig."

"De borde de inte göra!"

"De är dina föräldrar, och Minerva och Barker vet inte vad det är du har gått igenom."  
"Vet du det?"

Luna nickade, men sa inget mer och Pandora ville inte fråga.

"Är du rädd?" frågade Luna.

Pandora rynkade pannan. "Borde jag vara det?"

"Vissa blir uppskakade av sådana här händelser."  
"De har inte växt upp med min pappa."

"Sant. Vad känner du?"

Pandora visste inte vad det var som fick henne att prata så lätt med Luna, men det kändes skönt att få göra det.

"Förvirrad, jag förstår inte varför han gjorde det. Jag menar… jag vet att män har vissa behov, jag har sett pappa med mamma, men… varför jag?"

Luna lade huvudet på sned. "Zabini har alltid blivit upphetsad av att plåga kvinnor. En gång när vi gick i skolan drog han in mig i en av de hemliga gångerna och klämde mina bröst jättehårt. Jag hade blåmärken i flera dagar efteråt. Jag var tretton."

Pandora kände sig märklig till mods av den här upplysningen, men det kändes skönt att någon förstod vad hon hade varit med om.  
"Vad gjorde du mot honom då?"

"Ingenting."

"Varför inte?"

"Ingen lyssnade på mig då."

Pandora blev arg på Lunas vägnar. Men Luna såg inte ut att bry sig utan klappade tankfullt på sin nu väldigt stora mage. Hon var i åttonde månaden nu och skulle ta tjänstledigt om en vecka och fram till påsk. Pandora skulle sakna henne.

"Vad tänker du göra nu, Pandora?" avbröt Luna hennes tankar.

"Jag vet inte… vad är den officiella historien om Zabini?"

"Att han misslyckades med en formel och dog, men som plåster på såren så kommer du få ärva en del av hans pengar."

"Men folk vet att jag var hos honom."  
"Kan du inte hitta på något?" Luna log ett halvt leende.

"Jag kan säga att jag hade ätit något dåligt."  
Luna nickade, fortfarande leende. "Det är en bra historia. Ibland är sanningen för hård. Men nu måste jag gå."

Pandora kände hur det högg till i magen på henne. "Måste du?"

Luna nickade. "Jag ska hem till mina barn."

Pandora höll tillbaka ett stön. "Tack för… att du förstår."

Luna nickade. "Du är en stark flicka, Pandora. Du kommer klara dig fint."

Hon lämnade rummet och Pandora sjönk försiktigt tillbaka mot kuddarna. Av någon anledning kände hon sig mycket lyckligare än tidigare.

-----

Leo låg i sin säng och tänkte. Han ville hitta på något som gjord hans syster gladare, men det var svårt eftersom han inte var riktigt säker på vad som gjorde hans syster glad.

Leo var visserligen ganska uppfinningsrik, men hans förmågor hade aldrig riktigt nått fram. Men nu ville han komma på något roligt.

Tillslut bestämde han sig för att gå till biblioteket. Han kanske skulle kunna hitta något intressant till sin syster genom en bok.

Leo tyckte som alla andra i familjen om att läsa, men när man kommer från en familj som kunde läsa precis allt och diskussionerna runt matbordet handlade om hur vida Anna Achmatova dikt _Requiem_ var ett sätt att reta upp Andrej Zjdanov ytterligare, eller om hon verkligen hade brytt sig om Stalins offer, var det lätt att tröttna.

Leo hade mest läst de olika sorters manga som fanns i Asien och kanske faktaböcker om djur och natur. Hans far hade fått honom att läsa några böcker om magi, men det hade bara inte fastnat.

När Leo blev äldre ville han jobba med djur. Han var naturmänniskan i familjen, men han visste inte hur han skulle kunna säga det till andra, särkilt inte sin far.

Tom skulle antagligen skratta åt honom.

Leo gick fram till en hylla och läste på böckerna. Inget intressant.

Han suckade och gick vidare till nästa hylla. Han hade inte aning om vad han letade efter.

"Hej, Leo."

Han vände sig om och fick syn på Elisabeth. Hon satt ensam vid ett bord med en stor bok framför sig.

"Hej," log han.

"Vad letar du efter?" frågade hon.

"Jag vet inte… min syster mår inte så bra så jag tänkte se om jag kanske kunde muntra upp henne med en bok."  
"Har hon läst den här?" Elisabeth visade omslaget där det stod _Hogwarts Historia_.

"Jag vet inte… jag har inte sett den hemma," Leo tänkt efter. "Vad handlar den om?"

"Hogwarts såklart," log hon. "Tess tyckte att jag skulle kolla i den, den här är den senaste versionen och den har med delarna om när Harry Potter gick här!"

"Harry Potter? Var det inte han som kallades 'Den utvalde'?"

Elisabeth nickade.

"Var vad han utvald till då?"

"Vet du inte det? Jag trodde dina föräldrar vad från denna världen."

"De är de också, men de har inte berättat så mycket historia," sa Leo en smula tjurigt.

"Men du känner till den är onda trollkarlen va? Voldemort?"  
"Ja…" Leo kände hur han började bli röd.

Elisabeth verkade inte lägga märke till det. "Jo, det fanns någon profetia som gick ut på att den där Voldemort och Harry Potter skulle ha en sista strid. Och så vann Voldemort… och tydligen så styrde han ett tag… men sedan stod det att han försvann och ingen vet vad han tog vägen."

Leo såg ner på golvet och vred sina händer. "Jag kanske har hört det… men Voldemort kanske blev snäll…"  
"Snäll? Enligt Tess och Viktor så var han jätteelak. Han dödade visst några släktingar till både två…"

"Jaha… men…" Leo visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han kunde ju inte erkänna att han visste precis var Voldmort befann sig nu och varför. Men han ville inte ljuga heller. "Jag tror nog Pandora skulle tycka om den boken."

Elisabeth räckte över den till honom. "Du kan ta den om du vill, jag orkar ändå inte läsa mer."

Leo tackade tyst och gick för att låna boken och begav sig sen till sjukhusflygen.

Han mötte professor Dolohov på vägen in. Hon nickade åt honom och försvann sedan längst korridoren.

"Hej," sa Leo när han såg sin syster.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Pandora en smula misstänksamt.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske hade tråkigt," han visade den stora boken.

"Vad är det för nått?"

"_Hogwarts Historia_."

Hon sken upp. "Den senaste utgåvan?"

Han nickade.

"Jag har försökt få tag på den i evigheter! Det står massa om Voldemort i den!"

Leo gav boken till Pandora som genast började bläddra.

"Varför vill du läsa om honom?"  
"För mamma och pappa berättar ju aldrig något och i våra böcker står det bara om sånt som hände under första kriget."  
"Jaha. Du… varför är du här egentligen?"

Pandora stelnade till och såg upp på honom med smala ögon. "Jag råkade ut för en olycka bara, jag mår bra nu."

Leo tog några steg bakåt. "O-okej… jag var bara orolig."

Pandora gjorde en grimas. "Jag klarar mig alltid!"

"Mm… men jag ska nog gå nu… hejdå."

"Hejdå. Tack för boken!"

Leo nickade och gick sin väg igen. Han hade fått Pandora på bättre humör och nu hade hon något att göra… så varför kände han då som om hon dolde något hemskt?

* * *

Känner mig jätte produktiv idag! Nåja, nytt kapitel. Hermione och Toms formel är väldigt roligt... mer om det i nästa kapitel. Ska försöka skriva på den här nu i veckan när det är ledigt. 

Hoppas ni som går i skolan har ett trevligt lov, resten få ha en vanlig trevlig arbetsvecka.


	14. Chapter 14

VARNING! Författaren exprementerar, läs långsamt i andra stycket annars kommer ni inte fatta vad som händer.

* * *

Kapitel 14

Tom släppte henne inte med blicken en sekund. Hermione kände hur hon darrade medan hon skar upp de sista ingredienserna till trolldrycken som skulle… gör vadå egentligen?

Hon visste att det skulle få deras känslor och tankar att flyta in i varandra och att det förhoppningsvis skulle mildra Toms aggressioner och lära honom vad kärlek var.

Hon såg upp och in i sin makes blick. Vad tänkte han?

Han hade varit märkligt lugn de senaste dagarna då de hade gjort i ordning elixiret.

Formeln var egentligen inte så komplicerad. De var tvungna att drick av trolldryck som innehöll deras blandade kroppsväskor och sedan skulle de göra varsitt snitt i respektive handflata och blanda blodet medan de mässade en besvärjelse.

Boken var lite oklar om vad som hände sedan, men Hermione var säker på att det skulle vara väldigt intensivt och väldigt obehagligt.

Hon gick fram med de skurna bitarna av en alruna och hällde de i kitteln medan Tom fortsatte att röra om.

Tre varv medsols, vänta nio sekunder, tre varv till.

Han lät sleven vara.

"Nu ska vi vänta en halvtimme innan vi lägger i det sista och sen är det dags," sa han.

Hon nickade.

Han höjde handen för att röra henne men sänkte den igen. "Är du säker?"

"Ja," ljög hon. Hon var allt annat än säker, men hon tänkte inte backa nu.

Han suckade. "Jag hoppas…"

"Jag vet."  
Han log sorgset och lade äntligen handen på hennes kind. "Vi får fira ordentligt efteråt…"

Hon nickade igen. De hade varit så spända de senaste dagarna. Hon hade knappt kunnat äta och han hade vankat omkring i flera timmar ute i trädgården.

På nätterna kunde ingen av dem sova och deras kärleksakter hade varit stela och tråkiga och Hermione var förvånad över att hon kunde bli tillräckligt våt för att ta emot honom utan att skada sig.

"Jag ska göra en riktigt fin middag," log han. "Och du kan ha på dig den där röda sidenklänningen."  
Hermione slog armarna om midjan på honom.

Det hon oroade sig över, och visste att han också gjorde, var om hur vida de skulle överleva en sammansmältning. Tom var inte ung längre och Hermione visste inte om hennes psyke klarade av ett sådant destruktivt psyke som Toms. I värsta fall kunde han dö och hon bli galen.

I bästa fall blev de själsfränder.

De slog sig ner på en bänk och väntade. Hon grep tag i hans hand och han kramade den tillbaka.

De satt där i sina egna tankar. Troligen sista gången de någonsin skulle göra det om allt gick som det skulle.

Han skulle veta precis allt om henne, allt hon tyckte och allt hon kände.

Han verkade tänkta samma ska för han frågade, "Är det något du vill bekänna nu"?

"Jag brukar spana in andra män på stranden. Jag tycker inte om när du drar mig ut ur en skoaffär bara fem minuter innan vi kommit dit och jag avskyr att kyssa dig när du ätit vitlök."

"Så det är därför du envisas med att jag ska borsta tänderna?"  
"Nja, mina föräldrar var ju tandläkare. Var du något att bekänna?"

"Jag förstår mig inte på Leo… han är tvärt emot mig i allt. Och Pandora skrämmer mig. Jag tror att hon har fått i sig för mycket av mig… mitt gamla jag… när hon blev till. Jag vet inte om det var något biverkning av den drycken jag var tvungen att ta…"

"Vad hände när du tog den?"

"Jag rensades… femtio års svartkonstsslagg kom ur kroppen på mig… överallt… jag tror aldrig hade mått så dåligt innan… efteråt kände jag mig klarare. Om jag inte hade gjort det så tror jag aldrig du skulle ha kommit att betyda så mycket för mig… jag var så full av svart magi innan det att inget annat kunde få plats."

"Åh… så jag borde skicka en blomma till den där botaren som gav dig medicinen?"

"Om hon fortfarande lever så kan vi göra det."

De satt tysta ett tag, men så plötsligt kysste han henne lätt på kinden. Hon såg förvånat på honom. Han såg ner i marken.

"Jag ville bara säga tack… för allt… du är den enda som någonsin har varit riktigt snäll mot mig… den enda som har älskat mig."  
Hon lade handen på hans ben. "Om en stund så kommer jag veta precis hur du känner."

Han nickade samtidigt som en klocka ringde.

De reste sig och gick fram till kitteln och han rörde i de sista ingredienserna. Deras kroppsvätskor som de hade gjort i ordning kvällen innan.

Trolldrycken flammade till och blev sedan ljusblå.

Det var inte så mycket vätska i kitteln, det räckte precis till två stora muggar.

"Ska vi göra det här eller någon annan stans?" frågade han.

"Vi kan väl gå upp… lite behagligare om vi sitter på något mjukt och inte kan stöta till något av misstag."

Han nickade och tog sin trollstav och en ceremonidolk och de gick uppför trappan, noga med att inte spilla en droppe.

De var skymning ute och Hermione tyckte det passade på något sätt. De gick genom det svagt upplyste huset och kom in i arbetsrummet.

Hon flyttade möblerna i rummet till vägen med sitt trollspö och vände sig sedan mot sin make.

"Jag har en sak till att bekänna," sa han tyst. "Jag är rädd."

Hermione tog hans hand. "Vi dricker det på tre."

Han nickade och kramade om hennes hand som Leo brukade göra när han hade vaknat ur en mardröm.

Hermione log. Far och son hade sina likheter trots allt.

"Ett… två… tre," hon förde muggen till munnen och svalde vätskan.

Det kändes som att dricka dimma. Det kändes inte direkt flytande utan snarare som tjock luft.

Hon blev märkligt lugn av det.

Tom såg också ut att slappna av då de sjönk ner på golvet.

Han tog dolken och skar snabbt ett snitt i sin vänstra handflata. Hermione tog den och gjorde likadant. Det sved till lite, men hon märkte det knappt.

Tom tog hennes blödande hand till sin och Hermione kände hur hon fick en stöt. Deras vigselringar verkade glöda.

Hon tog sitt trollspö och Tom gjorde likadant.

"Θα ζήσουμε μαζί για πάντα, ενωμένος ως ένας," sa han messande.

"Το αίμα και η ψυχή μας είναι ένα, θα είμαστε ρίχνουμε την ημέρα και τη νύχτα," fortsatte hon i samma ton.

"Σύντροφος ψυχής."

"Σύντροφος ψυχής."

Och så slog blixten ner. Bokstavligen.

-----

Känslor, minnen, intryck, uppfattningar, kunskap, tankar… allt virvlad omkring. Han visste inte vem hon var om hon var en han eller om han var en hon eller om de var dem.

Allt gick runt i en evighet.

"Jag kommer att bli galen."

En viskning. Var det hon som sa det eller hörde han det. Vem är jag?

Tidsuppfattningen fanns inte längre. Han kunde se en sol men hon visste inte om det var ett minne eller från verkligheten.

Tiden… det hade varit så länge sedan han suttit i skolbänken och upptäckt vem han härstammade ifrån. Eller var det hon som gjorde det?

Färger fick nya betydelser. Rött var inte längre blod, det var ett äpple. Äpple som stod för kunskap… nej, det var vad mamma brukade ha i kakan.

Mor… aldrig har fått kalla någon mor, men nu kunde han minnas hur det var första dagen på dagis då hon kramat mammas hand och inte velat släppa taget. Eller vad det han som hade gjort det?

Nu visste hon hur det kändes att döda någon och skratta. Fast han skämdes. Eller var det hon som gjorde att han skämdes. Eller tvärtom?

Allt virvlade omkring som i en karusell.

Karusell?

Tivoli, färger ljud, musik, mönster. Spännande, trevligt.

Nej… inlåst, andra skrattar, bankar på dörren, får inte följa med.

Vänner, kramar, skämt. Skvaller om vem som är tillsammans med vem. Ron.

Alltid ensam. Utanför. Bättre. Ingen förstår.

Jag förstår.

Nu förstår jag.

De öppnade ögonen samtidigt. Åttio års minnen hade svämmat över henne. Hennes hjärna höll på att kategorisera dem. Det tog lite tid. Allt lugnade ner sig tillslut och hon hade två liv. Eller hade hon haft?

Hon kände sig så fullproppad av information.

Han kände sig märklig inombords. Så full av känslor. Han skrattade och grät. Det var skönt. Hjärtat började arbete snabbare. Han fick fjärilar i magen. Ron hade verkligen varit söt. Hans kyss hade varit så tafatt men samtidigt så full av löften. Han saknade honom.

Hon såg minnen från en mörk skog. Hon hade inte fått sova, men heller inte varit vaken. En ande. Det hade varit smärtsamt att slitas ur sin kropp. Åh vad hon hade avskytt Potter.

Han vände på sig, men hon kände det. Kände hur hans långa kropp böjde sig, muskler som spändes och slappnade av.

Du måste till din egen kropp.

Åh… visst… hur?

Koncentrera dig på din egen kropp. Vet du vem du är?

Hon hade suttit i inne på en lektion, tolv år gammal, svart på en fråga från professor Quirell. Men samtidigt hade hon funnits inne i Quirells kropp. Första gången han hade sett flickan som skulle bli hans fru. Men hon visste inte… hade inte anat.

Nej, det är inte du, det är jag. Känn Hermione.

Hermione. Hennes namn. Döpt efter en karaktär i Shakespeare. Hennes föräldrar. Hennes liv.

Det var svårt. Det var hennes liv, men där fanns hans.

Tillslut såg hon ett mönster. Som olika färger. Hennes minnen var orangea medan hans var blågröna. Hennes var ovala och hans var trekantiga.

Ser du?

Ser?

"Öppna ögonen."

Roligt, hon hörde rösten utifrån och inne på samma gång.

Hon öppnade ögonen och såg Toms. Fast hon såg sig själv på samma gång.

Hon vände på huvudet och spydde.

Han kände hennes illamående och gjorde samma sak.

Vi mår inte bra…

Nej.

Hon fick en handduk. Eller hade hon tagit den själv?

Hon torkade av sig och satte sig upp.

Allt snurrade fortfarande.

"Försök skära av mig, tänk på dig själv," sa Toms röst lugnt.

Hon försökte. "Hur kan du göra det så bra?"

"Jag är väldigt egocentrisk."

Men det är jag också…

Nej, det här är jag.

Okej.

Hon drog ett djupt andetag och försökte hitta sig själv.

Orangea ovala tankar. Det var hon. Hon var tvungen att komma ihåg det. Det var egentligen inte så simpelt, men hon kunde inte förklara det på något bättre sätt.

Tom hade rest sig och börjat sträcka på sig. Hermione kände hur hans leder sträcktes ut. Det var märkligt.

Hon restes sig vingligt.

"Hur länge har vi varit här?" frågade hon högt, trots att han redan visste vad hon ville veta.

Det var fortfarande mörkt ute. Eller så hade det blivit mörkt igen, hon var inte säker.

Hon kände hur hennes mage kurrade så antagligen hade det gått ett tag.

Tom slog på en tv som hängde på väggen och kollade sedan datumet.

"Två dygn," sa de samtidigt.

"Varför är inte du hungrig?" frågade hon.

Han log lite. "Måste du fråga?"

"Åh…" nu när hon hade hittat sig själv var hans känslor som ett litet surr bredvid. Det var märkligt hur snabbt hon kunde vänja sig vid det.

Han hade tränat bort att känna hunger. Minnen från långa fastor under mörka ritualer kom till henne och hon ryste.

"Vi borde äta något… och om jag minns rätt så lovade du att laga mat?"

Han log igen och tog henens hand. De gick en liten stöt genom henne som fick dem båda att rycka till.

I en impulsiv rörelse hade han tryckt upp henne mot väggen och hon slagit benen om hans midja.

"Jag visste inte att du gillade det här så mycket," viskade han.

Hans kön hade börjat växa och det roliga var att hon kände hur det kändes när de växt och hur obehagligt det var att ha kläderna på sig.

Han kunde också känna hur hon blev varm i underlivet.

"Jag kommer att vänja mig vid det här," kurrade han.

"Jag också… men jag tror jag är den första kvinnan som vet hur det känns att få erektion…"

"Och jag är den första mannen som… åh…" utan att någon av dem hann få av sig kläderna kom de båda två. Bara tanken på vad de ville göra med den andre…

Tom släppte ner Hermione som beundrade fläcken på hans byxor.

"Det här kommer att bli spännande…" sa hon.

"Så för att underlätta borde vi gå nakna."

"Precis min tanke."

"Jag vet. Men jag visste inte riktigt hur snuskiga fantasier du hade, Hermione."

Hon log.

De hade sett varandra nakna många gånger förut, men nu var det en helt annan sak. De kunde se varandra samtidigt som de såg sig själva genom någon annans ögon.

Hermione hade aldrig ansett sig själv vara någon skönhet när hon såg sig själv i spegeln, men nu när hon såg ur Toms ögon blev hon förvånad. Visst såg hon att det var hon, men det var förskönat på något sett.

Han blev förvånad över hur kärleksfullt Hermione såg på honom.

De tog varandra i handen igen och gick ut hallen, men innan de tagit sig igenom den och in i köket så hade hon puttat upp honom mot väggen och kysst honom passionerat.

Det var som en feber de hade (de hade faktiskt feber också, deras kroppstemperatur var uppe på 38.7 grader), de kunde inte slita sig ifrån varandra. Precis som små barn höll de på att utforska sina kroppar igen. Eller snarare varandras ur ett helt nytt perspektiv.

Medan de kysstes förde hon hans hand till sitt bröst och strax efter fick de varsin orgasm igen.

"Vi måste nog dricka något snart," flämtade hon. "Annars kommer vi att dö av vattenbrist."

Han drog ett djupt andetag och nickade och de fortsatte till köket, utan att bry sig om hur kladdiga de var.

De drack varsin flaska med vatten i ett svep.

"Sallad med ris och kyckling?" frågade han.

"Jag sköljer grönsakerna, du steker kycklingen. Riset är…"

"… i kylen och är godast kall i sallad…"

"Bara för att du vet vad jag tänker säga kan jag väl få säga det?" hon räckte ut tungan.

"Det är bara roligt att retas."

Hermione skakade roat på huvudet och tog fram tomat, gurka, sallad och lök.

Hon sköljde av och skar upp det och fick plötsligt en impuls att vända sig om och sticka kniven i Tom.

Hon stelnade till i rörelsen med kniven höjd mot sin make.

"Det där är mina känslor, kära du," sa han milt och tog kniven ifrån henne.

Hermione ryste till. "Vill du skada mig?"

"En kniv kommer alltid i första hand vara ett vapen för mig… men jag kan styra mina impulser."

"Du skulle vara så vacker med några skärsår…" viskade hon.

Han log. "Vi får hoppas att du lär dig kontrollera dina egna tankar, Hermione, annars kommer det vara du som dödar mig."

Hon ryste till och han drog henne närmare och kysste henne igen. Genast började de dunka i hennes underliv när allt blod rusade dit. Hon kände att samma sak hände med Tom.

Han lade ner henne på köksbordet och denna gång hann han faktiskt stöta in i henne en gång innan orgasmen slog dem.

"Åh… om jag hade vetat hur det kändes att vara kvinna skulle jag ha gjort en könsoperation istället för att försöka ta makten över världen…" mumlade Tom.

Hermione log. "Kycklingen kommer brännas…"

Han grymtade och drog sig ur henne och stekte färdigt kycklingen.

Hon dukade och gjorde i ordning det sista av salladen (utan att röra kniven) och de satte sig ner för att äta.

"Tur att barnen inte är hemma," sa hon.

"Vi skulle ha fått låsa in dem."

"Pandora skulle ta sig ut."  
"Du skulle ha varit orolig för att Leo grät."  
"Du skulle ha blivit arg på Leo för att han visade känslor."

"Du skulle slå mig."

"Du skulle börja gräla på mig…"

"Det är tur att barnen inte är hemma."  
Hermione log. "Vi måste ha kommit över det här tills jullovet i alla fall… vi måste hitta någon balans…"

"Det gör vi… vi kommer lära oss…"

"Vi måste…"

Tom tog hennes hand över matbordet och de fortsatte att äta under tystnad.

De blev klara samtidigt.

"Jag tror vi borde förflytta oss till något bekvämare stället," sa han.

Hon nickade och de reste sig. Hon tog med sig en kanna med vatten och de gick upp till sovrummet.

"Vi har fortfarande inte invigt sängen," sa hon tankfullt och ställde ner kannan på nattduksbordet.

Han drog ner henne i den. "Då är det på tiden att vi gör det."

Hermione suckade lyckligt.

* * *

Ooookej, en del av er kanske gav upp efter jag började skriva på grekiska? I alla fall, jag förstår precis vad jag skriver, men jag förstår att det måste vara väldigt svårt att läsa... hoppas ni förstod lite! Jag försökte förklara hur jag tror att det skulle kännas att få in ett nytt medvetande i sin egen kropp. Alla tänker så olika... Ni kan ju fråga era föräldrar vad det tänker på när du säger "äpple", de flesta kanske säger frukt, andra kanske säger rött eller grönt, eller mat, eller odödlighet eller kunskap eller makt... det finns massa saker man kan komma att tänka på!

Jag lovar att de kommande kapitlerna inte kommer bli lika komplicerade! Men skriv gärna vad ni tycker om det här!


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Ungefär samtidigt som Hermione och Tom genomförde trollformeln var Pandora tillräckligt frisk för att ta sig tillbaka till skolan.

Klasserna i förvandlingskonst var för tillfället avskrivna, men eleverna ombeddes att studera på egen hand och hade fått varsin lista på olika böcker de kunde hämta kunskap ur och vad de skulle läsa om.

Samma eftermiddag som Pandora hade kommit tillbaka hade hon Örtlära. Hon gick till det vanliga växthuset och väntade på läraren. Rebecka kom fram till henne.

"Jag hörde att du har varit sjuk?" frågade hon tyst. "Mår du bättre?"

Pandora nickade och kastade en blick på de andra i Slytherin, de hade viskat bakom ryggen på henne hela dagen och hon började bli trött på det. Hon skulle ställa Jasmine mot väggen senare på kvällen.

"Vad var det som hände?"

"Ont i magen… tror jag åt något dåligt…"

"Men så länge?"

"Ja… jag tror någon förgiftade min mat…"

"Hände det samtidigt som Zabini dog?"

Pandora ryckte på axlarna. "Jag skulle på strafftjänstgöring med honom den kvällen, men på vägen dit så mådde jag inte så bra, och jag visste att han bara skulle tro att jag låtsades så då gick jag direkt till mrs Barks."  
Rebecka såg sympatiskt på henne. "Jag vet att man inte ska tala illa om de döda, men… han var inte så snäll."  
"Nej…"

Den åldrade professor Sprout kom emot dem med vaggande steg. "Hoppas ni har tagit med er handskar, barn, vi ska syssla med en del giftiga växter idag!"

Klassen stönade men gick in i växthuset efter läraren.

Senare på kvällen satt Pandora ensam i sin sovsal och väntade. Hon hade benen i kors och ryggen rak och lyssnade efter ljud som skulle berätta att någon kom.

Tillslut hörde hon Jasmines dämpade röst och dörren öppnades och hon, Anna och Antonia kom in. De stelnade till i dörröppningen när de fick syn på henne.

Pandora log, men leendet nådde inte ögonen. "Varför ser ni så rädda ut? Jag bits inte."  
Jasmine försökte sig på ett värdigt leende och steg in i rummet.

Pandora följde henne med blicken.

"Du har varit borta ett tag," påpekade Jasmine och satte sig på sin egen säng. Anna och Antonia slog sig ner på Annas säng som stod bredvid Jasmines, Antonias stod bredvid Pandoras mitt emot de båda andra.

"Ja, jag visste att jag skulle bli sjuk av den här maten men ingen lyssnade."

"Men tycker du inte att det är lite märkligt att Zabini dog samma kväll som du blev sjuk. Du skulle ju vara på strafftjänst med honom."

Pandora ryckte på axlarna. "Han blev väl arg när jag inte dök upp och klantade sig."

Jasmine såg skeptisk ut. "Så du har inget med det att göra?"

Pandora log ett vargleende. "För det första, om jag hade något med det att göra borde jag väl inte sitta här nu? Och för det andra, om jag hade gjort något, varför skulle jag berätta det för dig? Och för det tredje… vill du veta om jag har gjort något?"

Jasmine såg ut att tänka över detta. "Jag bara… några av de äldre eleverna pratar…"  
"Vad säger de?"

"Ralph slog upp dit efternamn och… det har bara gått en annan elev på skolan som har hetat Riddle…"

"Jaha?"

"Jo… Ralph fortsatte att se vad som hade hänt med den där Riddle och så frågade han sin storebror som har lämnat Hogwarts…"

"Ni har verkligen varit upptagna," konstaterade Pandora torrt.

"Vi var… nyfikna… i alla fall hans storebror jobbar på The Daily Prophet och där hittade han ett tidningsinslag som är för 13 år sedan…" Jasmine reste sig och räckte över ett tidningsutklipp till henne.

Hon tog emot den och såg ner. Där var en bild av hennes föräldrar, fast de såg båda mycket yngre ut, och Hermione såg skräckslagen ut. Tom verkade riktigt ondskefull.

Över bilden stod det med stora bokstäver _Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn gifter sig_.

Pandora såg på bilden igen. Bilden rörde sig som på alla andra trollkarlskort och det såg ut som Hermione sa något medan Tom höll hennes händer.

Hon fortsatte att läsa under bilden.

_Vi har som enda tidning nöjet att meddela att Ni-vet-vem klockan 18.00 föregående kväll gifte sig med miss Hermione Granger._

_Många uttrycker sin förvåning angående giftermålet, Hermione Granger, nu mer känd som mrs Riddle, var en känd support av Harry Potter._

_Ni-vet-vem hävdar att hon numera har bytt sida och han förväntar sig att hon kommer att följa sina äktenskapliga plikter._

_Mer om det påstådda slagsmålet under bröllopsmiddagen, se sidan 6._

_Mer om infånganden av Harry Potter supportrar, se sida 14…_

Pandora lade urklippet på sin säng. Jasmine såg förväntansfullt på henne.

"Kan jag behålla det här?" frågade Pandora. "Jag har aldrig sett några bilder från mina föräldrars bröllop."

Som hon hade misstänkt drog de tre flickorna efter andan.

"Så… det är sant?" Jasmine gick tillbaka och satte sig på sin säng igen.

"Ja, vadå?"

"Men… det där är ju… han."

"Och? Han kan väl skaffa barn som vilken annan man som helst?"

"Men…" Jasmine verkade inte vilja fatta. "Han är ju… ond."

Det var märkligt hur en av skolans översittare kunde bli så liten och rädd bara för att de har hittat en ännu större översittare. Pandora skrattade glädjelöst.

"Är du lyckligare nu, Jasmine? Är du lyckligare nu när du vet vem jag kommer ifrån?"  
Jasmine såg ner i sin madrass.

"Men… gå inte din bror i Gryffindor?" frågade Anna.

"Jo, vadå? Trodde du att han skulle vara någon liten mini-Voldemort? Varken jag eller Leo kommer överens med pappa."

"Men tänk om han kommer hit och…"

Pandora kände sig trött. "Han har redan varit här, och ingen märkte något."

De tre flickor spärrade upp ögonen.

"När då?" frågade Anna.

Pandora restes sig upp och började gå mot badrummet. Hon ville sova.

"Om du blev sjuk, tror du inte att din pappa skulle vilja hjälpa dig?"

Innan hon stängde dörren så hörde hon Annas tyst säga, "Nej..."

Då gick det upp för Pandora att det nog kunde finnas fäder som var värre än Tom.

Tanken gjorde henne lättad.

-----

"Jag älskar dig."

Hermione fnittrade. "Du har sagt det några gånger nu."

"Men jag älskar dig," Tom kysste henne på magen och såg kärleksfullt upp på henne. "Jag har aldrig anat att…"

"Jag vet Tom, jag vet vad du känner."

De hade legat i sägnen hela dagen och utbytt minnen genom deras speciella och antagligen unika band. Han hade visat henne allt från hur det hade varit att växa upp på barnhem till hur det kändes att göra en horrokrux.

Hon hade visat honom allt från hennes känslor för Ron och Harry till hur det hade känts att föda barn.

"Vi har slut på vatten," konstaterade Hermione.

"Men jag tror febern har gått ner… och vi verkar kunna kontrollera det nu."  
"Någorlunda i alla fall."

Hon kunde fortfarande känna hans mörka impulser gå genom kroppen på henne och det gjorde henne rädd, men han tröstade henne.

"Vad ska vi köpa till ungarna i julklapp?" frågade Tom.

Hermione skrattade. "Det är ju några veckor kvar!"

"Men jag vill köpa något extra speciellt!" Tom kysste henne hela upp för magen och lade sig bredvid henne och smekte med fingrarna över hennes hals och nyckelben. "Vad tror du Pandora önskar sig mest av allt?"

"Jag har ingen aning… hon är så hemlighetsfull."

Tom kände hennes sorg.

"Det kommer bli bättre nu… vi kommer hitta vad det är för fel på henne och så ska vi…"

"Fel?" Hermione satte sig upp. "Är det något fel?"

Samtidigt som hon uttalade frågan så for hans misstänksamma tankar över till henne. Hon sjönk tillbaka igen.

"Jaha… du menar med medicinen du tog… men varför sa du aldrig något?"

"Jag ville inte göra dig orolig… jag trodde bara det var mig hon jävlades med… men nu efter Zabini… hon hade inte behövt döda honom."

"Hon kunde inte kontrollera sina krafter," påpekade Hermione.

Hans tankar och intryck for in till henne igen.

"Hon kunde ha puttat undan honom, göra honom medvetslös, men hon skickade ut så mycket kraft…" Tom suckade.

"Men han förtjänade det."

"Oja, om inte hon hade gjort det skulle jag ha dödat honom."

"Jag också."

Tom smekte hennes mage. "Vad tror du skull hända om du blev gravid igen?"  
Hermione fick en rynka i pannan. "Tom… jag var nära att dö när jag födde Leo, du hörde vad läkaren sa…"

Tom suckade. "Jag vet… men jag tänkte… nu när vi är bundna så kanske det skulle gå lättare."  
"Jag vet inte… vill du verkligen ha ett till barn?"

"Ja, jag vill ha ett barn jag kan älska från början."  
Hermione suckade. "Jag förstår, Tom… men är du villig att riskera mitt liv för det?"

"Nej."  
Hermione lade sig på sidan och tryckte honom tätt intill sig med hakan mot hans huvud.

"Jag älskar dig," mumlade han mot hennes bröst.

"Jag älskar dig också."

-----

December fortskred och en vecka innan jullovet kom det ordentligt med snö och det blev iskallt i Slytherins elevhem.

Pandora, som hade växt upp mycket närmare ekvatorn än de övriga, trodde att hon skulle frysa ihjäl, eller åtminstone vakna med köldskador.

Tidigt en morgon vaknade hon småhuttrande och kladdig.

Hon vaknade till lite mer. Kladdig?

Hon satte sig upp i sängen och kände hur hennes ben kladdades ihop på något märkligt sätt. Hon drog undan täcket och flämtade till.

Blod.

Det var blod mellan benen på henne.

Hade hon skadat sig?

Nej, hon hade inte ont någon stans, förutom en lätt molande värk i magen.

Då gick det upp för henne. Hon hade fått sin första mens.

Hon satt och stirrade ner på sina ben ett tag.

Var det här allt?

Hon reste sig ur sängen och gick till toaletten och tvättade av sig och bytte underkläder. Hon hade inga binder så hon stoppade lite papper i trosorna. Hon skulle gå upp till mrs Barker och be om några, men till dess…

Hon stannade framför spegeln och synade sig själv.

Hon såg inte annorlunda ut, bara trött. Hon hade suttit uppe till halv tolv kvällen innan och skrivit på en uppsatts i trollformellära.

Hon kände på sina knappt existerande bröst. Visst hade de växt lite sedan hon började skolan, men hon behövde inte använda bh som de andra i hennes årskurs.

Hon gjorde en grimas och lämnade sovsalen utan ett ljud. De andra sov fortfarande.

Det var verkligen kallt i källarhålorna.

Hon huttrade när hon skyndade sig uppför trapporna. Solen hade inte ens gått upp, den kunde inte vara mer än sex på morgonen.

Hon kom fram till sjukhusflygeln och steg in.

En säng var upptagen och hon erinrade sig att det var någon som hade skadats i en Qudditchmatch dagen innan. Hon hade inte tittat på den, hon hade suttit och pluggat.

Hon gick fram och knackade på mrs Barkers kontor.

Efter några minuter öppnades dörren.

"Miss Riddle?" Barker såg på en klocka. "Vad gör du här vid den här tiden?"  
"Jag har fått min mens."

Barker ryckte till. "Och du har aldrig…"  
Pandora skakade på huvudet.

"Jag förstår… kom in hit."

Pandora steg in och fick slå sig ner bakom ett litet skrivbord. Barker tog fram lite olika saker från hyllorna.

"Har din mor berättat något om det här?" frågade sköterskan.

"Jag vet allt det teoretiska, jag kommer att blöda en gång i månaden om jag inte blir gravid… och jag vet hur man blir gravid också…"  
"Det är jag säker på, miss Riddle," hon tog fram en avlång bomullsbinda. "Den här gör så att blodet inte rinner överallt, du bör byta regelbundet, det är mest hygieniskt, om du blöder utanför på nätterna så är det inget att göra åt, husalferna städar upp det. Det finns bindor i erat badrum och även det här," hon höll upp en liten avlång grej, knappt större än ett lillfinger, också det i bomull, "är en tampong, men de är lättare att använda efter den sexuella debuten, det finns bruksanvisningar till det när det blir aktuellt."

Pandora nickade.

"Nu är det så att de första tre åren så kommer din mens vara oregelbunden, ibland blöder du oftare än en gång i månaden och ibland tar det längre tid, det är olika mellan olika personer. Din kropp kommer också att börja utvecklas mer nu och humörsvängningar är vanligt. Om du skulle få ont någon gång under din menstruation så är det bara att komma hit och så ger jag dig något smärtstillande."

Pandora nickade igen. Hon hade bara läst de tråkiga teoretiska och kliniska synen på det, det här var mer informativt.

"Har du några frågor?"

"Kan du visa mig en kondom?"

Barkers ansikte stelnade. "Det, miss Riddle, är du fortfarande för ung för."

Pandora såg ner i golvet.

"Men det är skönt att Zabinis angrep på dig inte har gjort dig motvillig till att känna kärlek."  
Pandora nickade igen och tackade för upplysningarna.

Hon tänkte på vad Barker hade sagt medan hon gick tillbaka mot uppehållsrummet. 'Känna kärlek'. Vad hade sex med kärlek att göra? Det var två vitt skilda saker. Det enda var en drift som människan vad född med, den andra var en känsla som man lärde sig känna igen.

Hon suckade. Vuxna var så konstiga ibland.

Tillbaka till uppehållsrummet upptäckte hon att Caspian också var uppe. Hon hade inte pratar med honom på evigheter.

Nu såg han förvånat upp på henne. "Var har du varit?"

"Det har inte du något med att göra," sa Pandora lätt.

Han höjde ögonbrynen men böjde sig ner över något som låg på bordet igen.

"Vad gör du?" frågade hon och slog sig ner mittemot honom.

"Skriver ett brev."  
"Till vem då?"

"Min mor."  
Pandora satt tyst ett tag och betraktade honom. "Hur visste du vilka mina föräldrar var?"

Han såg upp på henne igen. "Vadå?"

"Första kvällen jag kom sa du att det viskades om att jag var Voldemorts dotter. Varför frågade du det?"

"Jag visste att ni hade samma efternamn."

"Jaså? Det tog nämligen de andra i vår klass flera månader innan de kom på det."  
"Jaha."

"Så hur visste du?"

"Vi har alla våra hemligheter."  
Pandora räckte ut tungan åt honom. "Skit i det då."

Hon reste sig och var på väg att lämna rummet.

"Vet du vilka mina föräldrar är?" frågade han.

Hon vände sig mot honom. "Va?"

"Vet du vilka mina föräldrar är?"  
"Vad menar du?"

Han log. "Om du visste vilka mina föräldrar var skulle du veta hur jag visste vilka dina var."

Med de orden reste han sig med brevet i handen och lämnade uppehållsrummet.

Pandora svor tyst för sig själv. Hon visste visst vem Lestrange var, de hade varit anhängare till Voldemort. Men det förklarade inte hur han visste att Voldemort hade hetat Riddle.

Pandora suckade. Nåja, det var inte så svårt att få reda på det. Jasmine skulle med all säkerhet veta vilka hans föräldrar var. Hon var bara tvungen att vänta på att de skulle vakna.

* * *

Jag har tröttnat på den här... jag ska försöka skriva något slut på den... men aja... få se vad som händer. Nåja... läs det här så länge så får vi se vad som händer.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

"Vi måste verkligen sansa oss," suckade Hermione och steg av från sin make, trollade sig ren och rättade till kläderna. "Barnen kommer hem om bara några dagar."  
"Vi är för attraherade av varandra," svarade Tom med slutna ögon.

"Men vi borde kunna slita oss ifrån varandra… jag vill inte att barnen ska se… de kommer inte att förstå…"

"Åh, börja inte gråta Hermione, då kommer jag också börja gråta och jag hatar det."

"Ursäkta då! Jag kan väl inte hjälpa att jag råkar vara lite känslig just nu."  
"Sansa dig, kvinna!" stönade han och öppnade ögonen.

Det var den tiden i månaden för Hermione och han önskade att han aldrig hade behövt känna det. Det gjorde ju ont!

Magen värkte, brösten värkte, kroppen kändes otymplig och han hade huvudvärk.

Det här kunde Hermione ha fått behålla för sig själv.

"Vi måste öva..." suckade Hermione. "Ska vi bjuda in Ginny och Rodolphus?"

"Om Rodolphus får veta det här kommer han skratta ihjäl sig," surade Tom.

Hermione log lite. "Vem är det nu som är tjurig?"

Tom räckte ut tungan. "Okej då… bjud över dem ikväll… men vad händer om vi blir upphetsade?"

Hermione klappade honom på huvudet. "Du är bra på att lura folk, Tom. Låtsas som ingenting."

"Och vad ska du göra?"

"Jag tror inte att det märks lika tydlig på mig."  
"Skämtar du? Det syns i ögonen!"

"Då blundar jag."  
"Ha."

Hermione log och gick för att ringa till Ginny. Hon hade blivit ganska paff när Ginny berättade att hon hade en telefon, men det underlättade verkligen kommunikationen.

Några minuter senare var det bestämt att Ginny och Rodolphus skulle komma över på en middag vid sjutiden.

"De kommer," sa hon till sin make.

Tom muttrade. "Jag antar att jag få laga mat."  
"Gör så, älskling."

Hermione sjönk ner i en fåtölj och ignorerade de förolämpningarna som Tom skickade till henne via deras band.

Eftermiddagen flöt snabbt och prick klockan sju anlände Ginny och Rodolphus.

Hermione tog emot gästerna i hallen och meddelade telepatiskt Tom att de var där.

"Så han hade kommit tillbaka?" frågade Rodolphus.

Hermione nickade. "Och jag har sagt till honom att vara snäll."  
Ginny såg nyfiket på Hermione. "Du ser annorlunda ut på något sätt."  
"Hum… kanske det."

Turligt nog passade Tom på att komma ut precis då.

"Trevligt att ni ville komma," sa han leende.

Ginny höjde ögonbrynen. "Vi var bara nyfikna på varför vi blev bjudna."

Hermione såg lite nervöst på Rodolphus som stirrade på Tom.

"Hermione ville ha bevis för att jag kunde sköta mig runt folk," sa Tom avvikande.

"Jaså?" Ginny såg skeptisk ut.

"Och jag antar att hon vill bevisa för sig själv att hon kan sköta sig bland folk."  
Ginny såg på sin väninna. "Hermione?"

Hermione kastade en mördande tanke mot sin make. "Vill ni ha middag?"

"Gärna," sa Rodolphus som fortfarande såg misstänksamt på Tom. "Vad blir det?"

"Vegetarisk lasagne," svarade Tom och gjorde en gest mot matsalen.

Fortfarande en smula misstänksamt gick Ginny och Rodolphus före in i matsalen och slog sig ner.

"Vad vill ni ha att dricka?"

"Vatten," svarade Ginny och Rodolphus nickade.

Tom försvann in i köket och kom sedan tillbaka igen med en kanna vatten.

Hermione kunde känna det spända stämningen och bad mentalt Tom att göra något.

Tom började med att servera mat till sig själv. "Jag har lagat maten, men jag har inte förgiftat den."

Han bevisade det genom att ta en tugga av maten.

Ginny förste upp en portion till sig själv. "Man kan aldrig vara säker."  
"Särkilt inte med ditt yrke, antar jag?"

"Nej."

Tom log. "Jag är faktiskt bra på att laga mat, jag har gjort det i tretton år, Hermione är värdelös."

Ginny såg fortfarande skeptisk ut.

"Det är sant," suckade Hermione. "Det enda jag kan laga är… något som kan värmas i mikron. Men det äter varken Tom eller Pandora… de är otroligt petiga med vad de stoppar i sig."

Rodolphus frustade till. De andra tre tittade på honom.

"Jag är bara lite förvånad över hur mycket en man kan ändras på bara ett decennium," log han.

"Jag skulle kunna säga samma sak om dig, Rodolphus," Tom viftade med sin gaffel. "Jag har aldrig sett dig lycklig förut."

"Det kanske var för att jag umgicks med dig."

"Antagligen. Men jag tror Bellatrix hade något med det att göra."

"Hon var bara sur för att jag inte var du."

"Så det är mitt fel i alla fall?"

"Pojkar," suckade Hermione. "Tom, alla vet att du var roten till allt ont."

Tom sparkade till henne under bordet. Hårt. Båda två stönade till av smärtan.

"När ska du lära dig…" suckade Hermione.

Ginny och Rodolphus såg nyfiket på dem.

Hermione suckade. "Det är en väldigt lång historia, men kort sagt så känner vi varandras känslor."

Ginny såg förfärad ut. "Vad menar du?"

"Han kan inte skada mig längre utan att själv känna det."  
"Men det betyder ju också att ingen kommer att kunna skada honom utan att skada dig!" utropade Ginny.

Toms blick blev plötsligt kylig. "Känner du någon som har tänkt skada mig?"

"Jag känner massor som inte skulle tveka om de visste att du var du," morrade Ginny.

Hermione ryckte till när hon kände var Tom tänkte på. Hon vände sig tvärt om mot honom.

_Du visste!_ Tänkte hon till honom.

_Såklart jag visste, men jag hade inte tänkt använda mig av det._

_Det är ingenting man bara använder sig av, det är något som alltid finns där. Du kan inte bara stänga av det…_

_Men det är precis vad jag kan, Hermione, jag kan välja vad jag sänder ut till dig för jag hade sådan kontroll över mig själv. Titta här_.

Han lyfte sin bordskriv och körde den genom handen på sig själv. Han grimaserade och Hermione kände sig illamående, men kände det inte.

Tom drog ut kniven och helade sin hand igen och trollade bort blodet som hade runnit ut på duken.

Ginny och Rodolphus stirrade på honom.

"Hermione behöver inte råka illa ut om jag göra det," sa han lugnt och fortsatte äta.

Hermione visste att han fortfarande ont. Han hade aldrig varit duktig på att hela och han började bli gammal. Hon var fortfarande ung men han…

"Ursäkta mig," sa hon och reste sig och sprang till närmsta toalett.

Tom satt kvar och suckade. "Hermione är alltid så känslig när hon har mens."

Han hade också svårt att kontrollera sina tårkanaler men han började tack och lov inte gråta.

"Så jag antar att ni kan telepati nu?" frågade Ginny.

"Ja."

"Hur mår hon?"

"Hon gråter."

Ginny kastade en märklig blick på honom och reste sig och följde efter Hermione.

Tom och Rodolphus satt kvar.

"Jaha, vad vill du göra?" frågade Tom.

"Hum… spelar du kort?"

Tom log. "Insatser?"

"Varför inte?"

Tom reste sig. "Kom då."

Hermione hade sett det här genom hennes kontakt med Tom och blev inte förvånad när Ginny knackade på dörren.

"Hermione? Kan jag komma in?"

Hermione öppnade dörren och fick se sin vän stå där utanför.

Ginny sjönk ner på golvet bredvid henne. "Hur känns det?"

"Det är ingen fara… jag hade bara inte tänkt på att han kunde använda det… Jag mår lite illa…"  
Ginny rynkade pannan. "Varför gjorde du det?"

"Han ville inte skada mig mer… så vi gjorde det här… han kan älska nu, Ginny, han vet hur det känns…" Hermione drog in ett djupt andetag. "Men det är så mycket som jag inte visste innan… om hans liv… och… Ginny, vi tror det är något fel på Pandora. Han tror att han råkade överföra svart magi den natten hon blev till…"

Hon hade egentligen inte tänkt säga det, det hade bara sluppit ut henne. Vad hon egentligen tänkte på var det faktum att Tom var mycket äldre än henne och antagligen skulle dö långt innan henne, men nu när hon hade sagt det så kändes det lättare. Hon hade faktiskt oroat sig för Pandora.

Ginny höjde ögonbrynen. "Jag har aldrig hört talas om något sådant…"

"Inte jag heller… men Tom ser saker som inte jag ser, sånt som jag inte hade erfarenhet av… eller, jag hade inte…" Hermione gjorde en grimas.

"Har ni försökt rena henne?" frågade Ginny.

"Rena?"

"Det är något nytt de har kommit på… används i Azkaban på de fångar som har blivit väldigt influerade av svart magi."

Hermione rynkade pannan. "Jag har aldrig hört talas om det, och inte Tom heller."

"Det är topphemligt så det vore inte så kontigt. Men om du ger mig ett blodprov av Pandora så kan jag se om det skulle hjälpa."

Hermione tänkte efter och öppnade sedan sin länk till Tom.

_Vad tror du?_ Frågade hon

_Att ta ett blodprov skadar inte, men jag tror inte Pandora skulle tycka om det._

_Tror du att hon vet något?_

_Nej… men jag tror att det finns något i henne som vet. Men du är hennes mor, jag är säker på att du kan övertala henne att ge ett._

Hermione log och såg sedan upp på Ginny igen. "Ett blodprov skadar väl inte."

Ginny skakade på huvudet.

"Kom så går vi till pojkarna innan Tom har spelat till sig alla era pengar."

Ginny gav henne en konstig blick men Hermione skrattade bara.

-----

Pandora visste inte riktigt om hon ville komma hem under jullovet eller inte, men när hon skrev det till sin mor fick hon ett kort och koncists svar från sin far. _Kom hem, annars kommer jag och hämtar dig._

Inget att bråka om där inte.

Så den tjugoandra december satt hon i samma kupé som Elisabeth och pratade.

"Pandora," sa Rebecka tillslut lite tvekande.

"Ja?"

"Det går… rykten…"

Pandora gjorde en grimas. "Om att jag är Voldemort dotter?"  
Rebecka nickade. "Jag ville inte... jag ville fråga dig först."

"Om någon annan frågade så skulle jag neka men… ja, det är sant."

Rebecka spärrade upp ögonen. "Men du är ju så snäll!"

Pandora log lite. "Jag är snäll mot de jag tycker om."  
"Tycker du om mig?"

"Ja."

Rebecka log ett stort leende. "Jag tycker om dig också."

Pandoras leende blev bredare. "Var bor dina föräldrar för någonstans egentligen?"

"I Wales, så de kommer och hämtar mig vid stationen nu."

"Min mamma också, fast vi bor på gränsen till Wales."

"Jaså? Vi… vi kanske kan träffas till sommaren?"

"Ja det tycker jag, jag tror inte jag skulle stå ut att bara vara hemma i sommar. Har du några syskon?"  
"En storebror och två småsystrar. Min storebror, Markus, var jätteavundsjuk när jag kom in här."  
"Dina systrar då?"

"De har inte visat några tecken på magi… jag försökte fråga professor Sprout en gång om hon visste något men hon sa bara att det skulle visa sig med tiden."

"Vad tyckte dina föräldrar om det?"  
"De förstår det inte riktigt, men min mamma är konstnär och väldigt öppen för nya saker… pappa hade det lite svårare, men när professor Sprout, det var hon som kom med mitt brev, förvandlade pappas tekopp till en fågel så fick han tro på det. Men ibland är jag så rädd för att hamna efter i trollkarlsvälden, jag vet ingenting om sådana där vardagliga saker som alla pratar om."

Pandora såg tankfull ut. "Jag tror det löser sig med tiden, mamma och pappa brukar inte prata om vad som händer i trollkarlsvärlden heller…"

De fortsatte att prata om sina familjeförhållanden. Pandora berättade om skämt hon utsett sin far för, som när hon gömde hans trollstav i en lasagne, eller när hon hade hällt vatten över huvudet på honom när han skulle ut på middag. Om inte Hermione hade skrattat så otroligt mycket skulle Pandora ha råkat väldigt illa ut.

Rebecka skrattade fortfarande när de anlände till London. Pandora kände sig nöjd över att ha kunnat roa sin vän.

Rebecka hade börjat slappna av mer och mer under hösten. Kanske var det för att ingen vågade mobba henne längre.

Pandora kände sig väldigt stolt över att ha åstadkommit det också, men det sa hon inte till Rebecka.

De hoppade av tåget tillsammans och Rebecka fick genast syn på sin mamma.

Det var nog inte så konstigt, hon var den enda på perrongen som hade på sig en hög gul hatt med färgfläckar och en lila kappa.

"Solstråle, har du haft en trevlig termin?" frågade Rebeckas mor och kramade om sin dotter.

Rebecka såg lite nervöst på Pandora.

"Goddag, mrs Locke," sa Pandora och räckte fram handen.

Rebecka log lättat mot Pandora. "Mamma, det här är min vän, Pandora Riddle."

Mrs Locke sken upp. "Nämen Giorgione så trevligt! Och säg Gaya, mrs Locke är min svärmor."

Pandora log. Gaya påminde henne om Luna. Och någon som påminde om Luna var dömd att bli omtyckt av Pandora.

"Giorgione?" Rebecka såg lite skeptisk på sin mor.

Gaya skakade suckandes på huvudet. "Lär de er ingenting på den där skolan?"

Pandora log. "Jodå, men inte så mycket om italienska renässanskonstnärer."

Gaya såg imponerad ut. "Är du intresserad av konst, Pandora?"

"Inte så mycket, men vi råkade ha en målning av honom för några år sedan."

"Jösses Rebecka, sin vän är bildad."

Rebecka såg lite besvärad ut igen. "Jo…"

Pandora fick dåligt samvete och skulle precis försöka säga något snällt när en hon kände en hand på sin axel.

"Det är trevligt att höra att du inte har glömt allt jag lärt dig," sa en mild röst bakom henne.

Pandora vände sig om. "Far."

Tom log ner mot henne och hon hajade till. Det var något som var annorlunda, men hon kunde inte sätta fingret på sig.

Dessutom hade han en huva uppdragen över huvudet så hans ansikte låg mest i skugga.

"Tom Riddle," sa Tom och tog Gayas hand.

Gaya log. "Det finns visst märkliga typer i trollkarlsvärlden också. Jag är Gaya."  
Till Pandoras stora förvåning log Tom bredare. "Du har ingen aning."

Rebecka däremot hade blivit ganska blek.

Pandora skakade av sig Toms hans och vände sig helt om mot honom. "Vad gör du här?"

"Du behöver inte vara så misstänksam, Panda, jag är snäll."

Pandoras ögon smalnad men hon sa inget utan vände sig mot Rebecka igen. "Kan jag ringa dig imorgon kväll?"

Rebecka slet ögonen från Tom och nickade. "Gärna, vi ska väl inte göra något mamma?"

"Nej, men i övermorgon måste vi åka till den gamla häxan igen… ta inte illa upp."

Rebecka skrattade lite nervöst.

Tom fnittrade på ett sätt som var väldigt olikt honom. "Jag gissar att du pratar om din svärmor?"

"Hur kan du veta det?"

"Jag har själv svärföräldrar… som tur är bor de på andra sidan jordklotet."

"Du var allt en lyckans ost," suckade Gaya. "Men vi måste åka nu, Bec. Det var trevligt att träffa dig, Tom."

"Och er, Gaya."

Pandora kramade om Rebecka och blev lämnad ensam med sin far.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon sedan.

"Hänt?" Tom höjde retsamt ögonbrynen.

"Ja, varför är du ens här? Tänk om någon får syn på dig?"

Tom skrattade och kramade om henne. Pandora stelnade till. Han brukade aldrig krama henne.

"Tror du inte att jag har lärt mig ett och annat? Bara de jag vill ska se mig kan se mig."  
"Hur då?"

"Mindre prat, mer letande efter din mor och bror."

Pandora suckade och såg sig omkring på stationen. Lite längre bort vinkade Jasmine åt henne innan hon försvann tillsammans med en lång mörk kvinna.

"Du verkar populär," konstaterade Tom.

"Varför låter du så förvånad?" fräste Pandora.

"Jag trodde inte du tyckte om andra människor."

"Bara för att jag inte tycker om dig betyder det inte att jag inte tycker om andra människor."

Tom suckade. "Jag menade det inte så… jag är glad att du har skaffat vänner… jaså…"

Pandora såg upp på sin far som hade fått en beslöjad blick.

"Kom," sa han tillslut och tog tag i Pandoras axel. "Din mor är redan ute."

"Hur vet du det?"

Tom log bara och ledde hennes genom perrongen och ut genom den magiska porten.

Väl ute på parkeringen fick hon syn på Hermione och stod och pratade med tre vuxna. Två med rött hår och en kvinna som såg ut att vara hämtad ur en sagobok om prinsessor. Hon hade långt ljusblont hår och alldeles för perfekta drag.

Mannen som stod vid hennes sida såg också bra ut, men han hade hemska ärr i ansiktet.

Kvinnan bredvid mannen måste vara hans syster, och antagligen Caspians mor eftersom denne stod bredvid.

Leo och en annan rödhårig pojke som Pandora kom ihåg som Viktor Weasly stod bredvid Hermione. De verkade vara väldigt allvarliga.

"Vad är det som händer?" frågade Pandora tyst.

Som om Hermione hade hört henne vände hon huvudet mot Pandora och Tom och log.

"Gå till din mor," sa Tom.

Pandora lydde. De andra tystnade när hon kom fram.

Hermione kramade om henne. "Det är min dotter Pandora."

De andra nickade åt henne och Pandora synade noga deras ansikten.

"Dy förstår 'ermione, vi vill bara vara säkra på att 'an inte skadar…" började den blonda kvinnan med fransk brytning.

"Jag kan försäkra dig om att du inte behöver oroa dig, Fleur," suckade Hermione. "Jag har min make under kontroll."

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte att du inte har sagt något, Ginny," suckade den rödhårige mannen.

Den rödhåriga kvinnan himlade med ögonen. "Det är mitt jobb att fånga onda trollkarlar, Bill, om jag hade tvivlat det minsta på Hermiones ord så skulle jag ha tagit honom."  
"Nåväl, vi går, Bill," sa Fleur. "Kom chérie."

Viktor gick till sin mor efter att ha sagt hejdå till Leo.

Leo såg ganska nerstämd ut när de tre transfererade sig därifrån.

Ginny såg ut att säga något när en mörkhårig man kom emot dem

Han rynkade pannan när han fick syn på Hermione. "God dag, mrs Riddle."

Hermione nickade och mannen vände sig till Ginny och Caspian. "Förlåt att jag är sen."

Caspian log och det slog Pandora hur lika de var varandra. Mannen måste vara hans far.

"Ingen fara Rodolphus," hon vände sig mot Hermione. "Ni är välkomna på middag hos oss annandagjul."

"Gärna det… och du skulle bara våga Tom!"  
Pandora ryckte till när Tom uppenbarade sig bredvid Hermione. Han hade tagit av sig manteln nu och visade att han bar vanliga mugglarkläder under.

"Jag leker bara," fnittrade Tom och lade armarna runt Hermiones midja.

Pandora stirrade på sin far. Vad var det för fel på honom? Och när hade han börjat fnittra?

"Tom," hälsade Rodolphus. "Nästa gång är det jag som vinner."

Tom fnös. "Det finns några saker som jag alltid vinner på, dueller, sex och poker."

Rodolphus höjde ögonbrynen. "Det är bara för att du fuskar i allt."  
"Hur fuskar man på sex?" frågade Hermione.

"Jag vet inte," svarade Rodolphus. "Men jag är säker på att han gör det."  
Tom skrattade. Hermione och Rodolphus log. Leo och Caspian såg olustiga ut. Ginny suckade och Pandora stirrade på sina föräldrar.

"Vi borde gå nu," sa Ginny när Tom slutat skratta. "Jag måste tillbaka till jobbet ikväll."  
"Du har rätt," suckade Rodolphus. "Vi ses om några dagar."

Och så försvann familjen Lestrange.

Tom kysste Hermione. "Vi ska ut och äta barn."  
"Varför då?" frågade Pandora.

"Vi måste berätta en sak och vi vill inte att du ska kunna springa iväg," sa Hermione.

Pandora blev ännu mer misstänksam. Det där lät som någonting Tom skulle kunna säga.

De gick in mot centrum av London och kom fram till en stor restaurang som verkade ha mat från hela världen.

Pandora beställde in en tomatsoppa medan Leo beställde en pizza. Tom tog en sallad och Hermione pasta.

Det var en spänd stämning runt matbordet medan de väntade på maten. Leo såg nervöst på deras föräldrar och Pandora lekte med sin sked. Tom och Hermione verkade ha ett tyst samtal med varandra och båda ryckte till när kyparen kom med deras mat.

"Så… Leo, hur känns det att ha börjat skolan?" frågade Tom.

"Det är trevligt…" mumlade Leo.

"Jag såg att du hade blivit vän med Weaslys son, ni ser väl till att inte åka fast?"

"Åka fast?"

"När ni hittar på saker."  
Leo rodnade lite. "Nä… men vi hittar inte på så mycket."

"Det är inte det intrycket jag har fått av Weaslys," Tom gav Hermione en menade blick.

"Åh, tyst med dig," sa Hermione och slog till honom på armen.

Pandora såg intresserat på sin mor.

Hermione suckade. "När jag gick på Hogwarts var en av mina bästa vänner Ron Weasly… jag, han och Harry Potter… vi gjorde lite saker ibland…"  
Tom tog hennes hand över bordet. "Som att smyga ner i en avstängd korridor och nästan dö… eller som att döda en basilisk, hjälpa ökända brottslingar från att fly, bryta er in på ministeriet och stjäla ovärderliga reliker från Gringotts."

Hermione räckte ut tungan åt honom och Pandora började förstå varför hennes föräldrar aldrig pratade om det förflutna.

Leo såg skeptiskt på dem. "Ni kan inte ha gjort allt det där."

"Det var andra tider då, älskling," sa Hermione och drog tillbaka sin hand från Tom. "Farliga tider…"

"På grund av pappa?" frågade Pandora.

"Ja," Tom suckade. "Jag antar att ni har fått veta en hel del om mig nu när ni har kommit till Hogwarts?"

Barnen nickade.

"Utan att veta vad ni har hört så kan jag nog säga att allt är sant."  
"Dödade du den där flickan på toaletten?" frågade Leo.  
"Indirekt, ja… jag hade en basilisk som hjälpte mig."

"Kan jag få en basilisk?" frågade Pandora.

"Aldrig så länge jag lever," Tom såg strängt på henne.

Pandora lade armarna i kors. "Varför får bara du har spännande husdjur? Kan jag få någon orm?"

Tom suckade. "Vi får se… men nu måste jag och er mor berätta något. Ni kanske har märkt att vi har bettet oss lite märkligt?"

"Ja," muttrade Pandora. "Du fnittrade."

Hermione såg roat på Tom.

"Och mamma verkar mer lik dig," lade Pandora till.

"Jo, det stämmer, er mor och jag gjorde en magisk ritual för ungefär en månad sedan… så nu kan man säga att jag och Hermione är samma person. Vi ser varandras tankar och känner varandras känslor."  
Leo spärrad upp ögonen. "Hur då?"

"Det är väldigt komplicerat, men vad er far vill berätta är att vad ni berättar för mig kommer han att veta… om någon skulle slå mig så skulle han känna dig."  
Pandora såg på sin far. "Så du kan inte slå mamma längre?"

"Nej, men jag vill inte slå Hermione…"

"Det bara händer?" Pandora flyttade sig lite längre ifrån honom.

"Det ligger i min natur, Panda, men tack vare den här ritualen så har jag fått inblick i din mors natur också… jag känner nya saker."  
Pandora lade armarna i kors.

"Tjura inte, Pandora," sa Hermione. "Det är gjort nu och du får finna dig i det."

Pandora kände till sin stora skam att hon fick tårar i ögonen. "Du låter precis som pappa! Räcker det inte med en galen massmördare i huset? Måste du också bli det?"

Hon reste sig och började gå.

"Pandora, var inte sådan…"

Pandora ignorerade dem och lämnade restaurangen men hon hade knappt hunnit ut på gatan fören Hermione hann ikapp henne.

"Jag är fortfarande jag, älskling," sa Hermione mild.

Pandora vänta bort huvudet.

"Du vet att du kan berätta allt för mig, var inte ledsen…" Hermione kramade om henne.

"Men du låter inte som du längre," Pandora kände sig tjock i halsen. "Jag känner inte igen dig… eller pappa."  
"Du kommer att vänja dig, det är inte så stor skillnad… Ska vi gå och köpa efterrätt någonstans så kan du berätta om allt som har hänt?"

"Vad då för någon efterrätt?"

"Du får bestämma… även om jag verkligen är sugen på choklad."

Okej, det lät som den riktigt Hermione. Pandora log lite.

"Mörk choklad då... och kravmärkt. Du har ingen aning om vad de proppar i för kemikalier i de där godischokladerna."

Hermione suckade. "Okej, okej, choklad utan socker då…"  
"Inte utan socker, mamma, utan sötningsmedel."  
"Men det är gott."  
Pandora log och tog sin mamma i handen. "Jag har hört om ett jättebra ställe i London där de säljer choklad."

Och så gick mor och dotter genom gatorna i London på jakt efter choklad.

* * *

Gha, slutet blev asdåligt, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle skriva... vad tycker ni?


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

"Det gick väl bra?"

Tom och Hermione hade äntligen fått komma i säng efter att ha suttit uppe och pratat med sina barn hela kvällen. Tom hade visat att han fortfarande var sig själv efter att ha vunnit över både barnen i kortspel.

Hermione suckade. "Pandora tyckte inte om det…"

"Pandora tycker väl inte om något som vi gör?"

"Nej, men hon tyckte verkligen inte om det här."  
"Hon får leva med det."

"Måste du vara så hård mot henne?" Hermione rättade till kudden och lade sig sedan på sidan mot honom.

Tom vände sig mot henne. "Någon måste vara det, hon måste få en ordentlig uppfostran och jag vet att mildhet inte skulle fungera."

"Det är jul, Tom," påminde Hermione honom.

"Pha… högtider."

"Jag tycker om dem!"

"Jag vet, älskling, och vi ska ha den bästa julen någonsin!"

Hermione kysste honom. "Tack."

Tom smekte hennes kind. "Och om några dagar kommer vi få veta om Pandora har färgats av svart magi."

Hermione nickade. Hon hade själv tagit blodprovet några timmar tidigare. Pandora hade självklart varit misstänksam, men Hermione hade hotat med att ta henne till läkare, och Pandora hade aldrig gillar mugglar-läkare.

"Kan du laga kalkonen imorgon?" frågade Hermione.

"Om jag får ha sex med dig nu."

Hermione log. "Vad väntar du på?"

-----

Julaftonen var trots allt en trevlig tillställning hos familjen Riddle. Tom och Pandora hade bara ett litet gräl och Hermione avbröt det med att bära in en morotskaka som hon (med mycket hjälp från Tom) hade bakat.

Sedan satt de framför brasan i vardagsrummet som vilken annan familj som helst.

Pandora låg på golvet och läste en bok, Leo satt i fåtöljen och såg in brasan och svarade på frågor som Hermione hade om skolan och Tom höll armen om sin hustru och följde noga med i hennes känslor.

Han hade aldrig trott att man kunde känna så mycket utan att explodera. Det var verkligen mystiskt.

En annan sak som förvånade honom var hur glad man kunde bli av att se en julgran. Hermione hade visserligen envisats med att skaffa en gran varje år, men han hade aldrig fattat poängen med det. Nu kände han vilka minnen hon fick bara av att känna lukten av en gran.

Hon mindes saker från när hon var liten och de gjorde henne glad. Han funderade ett tag på att bjuda över hennes föräldrar, men de var gamla nu och orkade säkert inte med att rese över hela världen. Men de skulle ju kunna åka dit i sommar.

Tom tyckte visserligen inte om Australien sedan de hade bort där, men han förstod nu vad det skulle betyda för Hermione att komma dit.

Pandora såg då och då upp mot dem med misstänksam blick. Tom visste att hon inte trodde på att han hade ändrats.

"Vad är det, Pandora?" frågade han tillslut.

"Du ser… kär ut pappa," sa hon surt.

Tom skrockade. "Jag är kär, Pandora."

"Det passar dig inte."  
"Pandora," suckade Hermione. "Var inte sådan."

Flickan gjorde en grimas. "Han är bara så… fånig."

"Det är han inte alls, men du kommer att förstå det när du blir äldre och själv kär."  
Pandora fnyste. "Alla säger att jag kommer förstå saker när jag är äldre, varför skulle jag inte kunna förstå nu?"

"Erfarenhet, Panda," log Tom.

Pandora suckade och slog igen boken. "Jag går och lägger mig."  
"Gör du så, så får du se vad tomten har kommit med imorgon," log Hermione.

Pandora suckade igen. "Mamma, jag har aldrig trott på tomten."  
"Det finns faktiskt tomtar," sa Leo. "Trädgårdstomtar, Viktor sa att hans morfar hade massor i sin trädgård."  
"Ja, och jag kände en man som kallade sig tomten och som brukade smyga ner genom folks skorstenar på julaftonsnatten och lämna... överraskningar till barnen."  
Pandora rynkade pannan. "Jaha, men jag vet ändå att det är du och mamma som köper julklappar."  
"Nåja, då får du se vad jag och mamma har köpt i morgon då," sa Tom lätt.

Pandora försvann uppför trappan och Leo såg intresserad på Tom. "Vad för översakningar brukade den tomten ge?"

Tom skrockade. "De var av den lite mer… explosiva typen. Han finns inte kvar längre, jag tror han åkte fast på 80-talet, men jag är inte säker."  
Leo såg lite fundersam ut. "Jag ska också gå och lägga mig. God natt."

"God natt, älskling," sa Hermione och kramade om honom.

Tom gav honom också en kram som fick Hermione att le.

"Jag hade aldrig trott att du kunde vara så… kärleksfull."

Tom gjorde en grimas. "Inte jag heller."

De la ut julklapparna som de hade köpt och sedan gick han och Hermione också och la sig.

-----

Pandora vaknade tidigt på juldagen. Hon tassade tyst ner till julgranen som stod i vardagsrummet och fick syn på en hög med klappar.

"Visst är den fin."

Pandora ryckte till när hon hörde sin brors röst. Han satt i en fåtölj och stirrade på grannen och klapparna. Leo hade alltid tyckt mer om att titta på julklapparna än att öppna dem. Han hade sagt något om att det gjorde honom lycklig.

Pandora tyckte mer om att riva sönder pappret och titta veta vad hon hade fått. Hon hade önskat sig massor av böcker i julklapp och mycket riktigt kunde hon skymta stora fyrkantiga paket under granen.

"Ska vi öppna?" fråga hon.

"Nej, jag vill vänta på mamma och pappa."  
"Varför då? De sover säkert jättelänge."  
Leo ryckte på axlarna. "De verkar lyckligare nu, eller hur?"

Pandora suckade. "De är konstiga."

"Jag är glad att de är lyckliga…" Leo log för sig själv.

I samma ögonblick kom Hermione ner för trappan. "Kom igen Tom! Julklappar!"

Hermione hade alltid gillat julklappar, och Tom hade aldrig förstått henne.

"God Jul, ungar," sa hon och gav dem varsin kram. "Ska ni inte öppna era presenter?"  
Pandora satte genast igång, men Leo väntade på Tom. Pandora öppnade den första julklappen som var en bok som hon hade velat ha i enda sedan hon var tio. Hon kunde inte låta bli att öppna den och börja läsa.

Tom kom ner. "Weasley har skickat en uggla med provresultaten."  
Hermione såg upp. "Så snabbt?"  
"Nödsituation."  
Pandora såg upp från boken när hon kände att alla stirrade på henne. "Va?"

Tom såg sorgset på henne. "Förlåt mig."

Sedan blev allt svart.

-----

Hermione vankade oroligt fram och tillbaka utanför sjukhusrummet. Tom hade lamslagit Pandora och sedan transfererat henne till St. Mungos där Ginny och några speciallister på svart magi hade väntat. Tydligen så hade Pandora blivit smittad av svart magi dagen hon blev till och de var tvungna att göra något åt det så fort som möjligt.

Ginny hade sagt att det inte var något farligt ingrepp, de skulle bara rensa Pandora på svart magi och se till så att det inte spred sig.

Tom hade åkt hem igen till Leo, men de höll kontakten genom deras band.

_Lugna ner dig, Hermione, Ginevra vet vad hon gör._ Kom Toms lugnande röst.

_Men hon är bara ett barn! Tänk om något går fel!_

Hon kunde höra Tom sucka och skicka lugnande tankar till henne. Det hjälpte lite.

Hon fick vänta i nästan en timme innan en botare kom ut från rummet.

"Ni behöver inte oroa er, Mrs," sa han. "Allt gick bra, er dotter är frisk igen."  
"Kan jag se henne?" frågade Hermione.

"Självklart."

Hermione rusade förbi honom och fick se Pandora ligga på en bädd. Hon hade ögonen öppna och såg drömmande ut mot fönstret.

"Pandora? Hur är det?" frågade Hermione och satte sig försiktigt på sängkanten.

Pandora log. "Jag hör inga röster mer."  
Hermione rynkade pannan. "Har du gjort det innan?"  
"Ja, men jag trodde inte det var konstigt."

Hermione kramade om sin dotter. Bakom henne kom Tom och Leo in.

"Jag funderar på att köpa er varsitt husdjur," sa Tom och satte sig på andra sidan av sängen. "Vad skulle du vilja ha, Pandora?"  
"En orm såklart."  
Tom höjde ögonbrynet. "En orm?"  
"Jag går fortfarande i Slytherin, pappa."  
Då log Tom. "Jag är glad att du håller uppe några av familjetraditionerna."  
Hermione såg på dem och log. Äntligen så var all ondska rensad ur familjen. Nu kunde de leva i fred.

SLUT

* * *

Sådär! Det var det sista kapitlet. Förlåt så hemskt mycket att det blir så klychigt, men jag orkar inte med den här längre. Men jag ville att ni skulle få något slut... så här är det.

Jag har börjat skriva fic på engelska nu, och om ni känner för att läsa någon av dem så får ni gärna läsa "A lovely Enemy" eller "The most dengarous words in the world are I do". Den sistnämda kommer att komma ut här om ett tag.

Annars så vill jag tacka alla er som läser för att ni har haft sånt tålamod med mig! Hoppas att ni tycker om mitt lyckliga slut :P


End file.
